Nothings Gonna Stop Us
by Corrin Lailah
Summary: While everybody wants them to be a couple, a certain person wants them to separate apart so an unusual Alice stone couldn't be created. But what will happen if they created already that Alice Stone with the knowledge that it could destroy them. MxN! R
1. Early Warning

**Disclaimer: **How many falling stars do I have to catch to own this wonderful anime?! I really salute Higuchi Tachibana

**A/N: **The title of my fiction is also the theme song of this fiction.

**xXx ****Nothings Gonna Stop Us**** xXx**

**xXx Chapter One xXx**

**xXx Early Warning xXx**

"W-what's happening?" Mikan asked to herself once she stepped out of her dorm.

"Sakura-san, I really love you!"

"Will you be my girlfriend, Sakura-san?!"

"Be my date tonight, Sakura-san!"

Mikan sweat dropped as she awkwardly smiled to them. Not so very far from where she stands she could hear the roaring voices of the girls. That caught her curiosity. But with this large crowd in front of her, it's impossible to get out here so easily. She wanted to jump over to their heads but her ankle is still in pain due to her mission two days ago.

So suddenly, a fire wall rises up between the crowds. Every guys run away from the fire in fear. She turned around and saw the crimson-eyed guy. Looking passive as ever.

"Your ankle still hurts?"

"We-well, yeah. But maybe tomorrow it won't hurt anymore," she smiled. "Arigatou Natsume."

"Hn. Let's go now. Those girls are freaking out." Without a fuss, Natsume carried her in bridal style and starts to run away.

Some crazy boys who saw this tried to stop Natsume using their Alice's. Unfortunately for them, Mikan nullified it so easily. She won't let those guys to hurt Natsume behind his back. It's so unfair for him. Then out of nowhere, the girls are up to haunt them. Or perhaps, they are so ready to take her away from the apple of their eyes.

"N-Natsume, your fans," she said anxiously.

"I really hate valentine's day." He put her down aside and faces the girls.

"Don't hurt them, Natsume."

He won't listen. His two hands are ready to throw some fireball on them. Good thing Hotaru appears in front of the fan girls. Immediately, Mikan nullified his Alice.

"Calm down. If you want to have a date with Mikan and Hyuuga, please proceed to registration booth so we could begin this dating game." Hotaru said with a mic on her hand.

"Wwwwwhhhhhhhaaaaaaattttttt!!" Mikan shouted.

"Registration fee cost one hundred fifty rabbits. But it's all worth it when you won." Her best friend explained further. Both Natsume and Mikan's fan club nodded in agreement. And with that, the people instantly disappeared on their sight just to be in registration booth.

"Hotaru, what's the meaning of this?" she demanded.

"You need a date for Valentine's day. I'm just helping you to find the right guy. So instead of standing there, you should come with me and choose. After all those guys loves you." The inventor eyed on Natsume. He may have that I-don't-give-a-damn look on his face but she knew, deep inside of him, his jealousy is starting to emerge.

For Hotaru, Natsume Hyuuga is not just a jerk but also a big liar when it comes to Mikan. Sure he hates her annoying voice but she always catches him looking outside the window every time Mikan is out for a mission. Of course he always wanted to be alone but he threatens all the time the admirers of Mikan, face to face. Natsume labeled her best friend as the most idiots in the academy because of her childlike thinking when in face he is more idiot than Mikan. He likes Mikan, rather loves Mikan, and he doesn't do anything to keep her for himself. In that case, since today is Valentines day, she will do something to make that guy move on his feet.

"You are not allowed to join in Mikan's dating game, Hyuuga," she told him.

"Tch. I'm not stupid to join them."

_What a liar_, she thought. "Good. Now let's go to the venue so we could begin this."

"Find another guy, Imai. I'm not going with your crap. For sure, Ruka will do."

"He is not available. We have a date later after this game so you have no choice but to come with us, or would you rather my fire-proof cage to take you there. Definitely you wouldn't want to be dragged like that."

Hotaru's inventions are merciless especially if the purpose of it is to blackmail someone. She is heartless just to get what she wants.

Mikan interrupts the blackmailing session. "Ahm, Hotaru. Do I really need to do this? I mean, I don't mind in getting out by myself in this occasion. And besides, I'm not in the mood in dating."

_What a lame excuse_, she thought again. She knew why Mikan is not in the mood for dating. It is because of her mother again. Yuka Azumi is the reason why her daughter can't walk in good condition. And Mikan is upset. However, that is the exact reason why she wanted her to go to this dating game. If Natsume doesn't have a plan to take her out like the previous years then she will find another guy to make Mikan's valentines day be at least memorable.

"Don't worry, Mikan. I'll pick the best candidate for you. Just smile and have some fun." And she did. Hotaru love her best friend and she'll do anything to make her happy.

With Mikan, Hotaru can easily get what she wants. She wasn't mature enough at the age of sixteen to understand her schemes but Mikan trusts her completely. And because of that trust, Mikan knew she won't tell her deepest secret to everybody. And she will.

Once again, the inventor/blackmailer turned to Natsume. "Help this baka to walk. I have to go first to the venue so I could choose the best guy for her."

Out of nowhere, her flying duck appeared and Hotaru instantly rode it. Natsume was about to argue but she left already. That best friend of his idiot partner makes sure he won't escape. Hotaru is definitely a hard person to mess up. He always wondered why Mikan and Hotaru became best of friends when their personality is like winter and summer season.

"Natsume."

"What?"

"You don't have to go if you don't like to. I know this dating game is not your thing. You can leave now since Hotaru is not around," she suggested.

"And you will go there?"

"Of course. This is going to be my first time to be in dating game. Anna told me its fun to meet the people who like you."

"And you think they like you?"

"Probably, but let's see." She smiled and bids goodbye. "See you later, Natsume."

He expects this from her but he is still surprise.

Her right ankle still hurts but she managed to walk, slowly but surely. Natsume is not blind. This is idiot makes him feel so guilty, so jealous and so disturbing in one moment. Sometimes, in a moment like this when Hotaru blackmailed him, Mikan is there to support him. She always supports and respects her friends' decision. That makes her special to everybody.

Natsume sighed in defeat. He can't just stand there and watch her like that. Or worst, watch her dating the other guy because of that stupid dating game.

"Oi, baka."

She glanced at him with a frown. "Hey, will you stop calling me like that? My name is Mikan and not baka." He didn't say in return. Instead, he gestured her to ride on his back. "Natsume."

"I'm not going to that crap and so were you." Good thing she faces his back. She won't see the slight blush on his face.

"No way. Hotaru's expecting me there."

"So you think you can get there in time with your aching ankle?"

"Well, I hope so."

"Tch. What an idiot,' he mumbled.

"What?!"

Once again he sighed. It's really hard to make an argument with her. "You are injured and I don't want to have a limping partner in every mission. Now, I'm taking you back to your dorm and rest there."

"But I'll be bored to death there."

For the third and, hopefully, for the last time, Natsume sighed in a landslide defeat. "Okay, I'll take you to Central Town, and then I'll leave you there -."

She cut him off. Instantly, Mikan took his hand and dragged him along. As if she is not injured. Everytime she would hear that place it never failed to cheer her up.

"Will you slow down?" Natsume said. But before she could answer, she suddenly felt the twinge on her right ankle. Mikan lost her balance. If it wasn't for Natsume's agility to catch her before she hit the ground she would probably have a broken knee. "Are you okay?"

"Na-Natsume," she whispered. Her concerned expression is on her face already.

"Next time, don't run when you have an injury," he castigates.

"Gomenasai."

"I can't believe my date is still careless and clumsy," he said out of the blue. Too late to realized what he had said.

**xXxXxXxXx**

To hear that she's Natsume's date in this occasion really surprised her. He just said earlier that dating is a crap, them why change so suddenly?

"I-I'm confused," she finally said.

"What do you mean, 'my date'?"

Natsume look on the other way. Maybe to hide his uneasiness. Truly, this is Natsume that she knew. Everytime she would caught him in this matter of heart conversation he just stay silent until she have up. But unlike those previous moments she will not give up now.

Now it's Mikan's turn to sigh in a fake defeat. "Okay, have it your way. You can take me now to Central Town and leave me alone there so I can enjoy my day since you don't want me to be in the dating game of Hotaru" Once again she smiled. "So, let's go now?"

"And who says I would take you to Central Town?"

This surprises her again. "You said you'll take me there."

"I've changed my mind. We're going to the hospital so they can examine your ankle," he said in composed tone.

"B-but – "

"Then we'll proceed to our date in somewhere else." A little smile formed on his lips. He was half-looking at her.

"Really? We're going to have a date?" She can't believe it. After so many times of wishing her first date with Natsume finally arrived.

Mikan's face brightened as Natsume held a hand for her. How romantic, she thought. If Natsume ate something bad last night or had fallen down from his bed this morning to treat her like this, she doesn't care anymore. What's important is they are going out for Valentine's Day.

With all her heart she accepted his hand and hope she would always hold his hand forever. There is no way she would let him go. Even he tries to, she would still hold him. Simply because she loves him more than she thought.

"I'd better carry you on my back so we could go to the hospital faster," Natsume suggested.

Gently she shook her head. "No. I'm better in this. Thank you for the concern, Natsume."

"A-are you sure?" He seems confused in her extra sweetness. She entwined her fingers with his that a little blush became visible in his cheeks.

"You are my partner anyway."

Natsume rolled his eyes saying the word 'whatever' in his mind. She just chukled at this as she let Natsume help her to walk. But not that long, a girl suddenly stands on their way.

Her name is Atari Ayusaki. When she first saw her it reminds Mikan a bright shining star. She has round scarlet eyes, and her thick, curly, chestnut hair is worn in a style that reminds her pile of leaves. She is also tall and has a graceful build that makes her look like a princess. But regardless of her physical qualities, she is also dangerous. Atari is a special star student. What's more is that she also belonged to Dangerous and Special Type classes like Mikan? Atari has two Alice: the Forgotten and, surprisingly, the Nullification Alice.

It's been a mystery for Mikan in three years her rare Alice. She knew that her father, who is a former teacher in the academy never loved any other woman except Yuka Azumi, and he died even before she was born. So it's impossible she has a half-sister. Anyhow, Mikan tried to reach out for her to discover her real identity and their possible relationship to each other. But everytime she tries it they always ended up in a physical fight. She could feel she hates her. What's more confusing is she didn't do anything to make Atari hate her like this. And to know her reason is impossible now for Mikan. She already decided to keep a distance from her but Atari didn't. She's always there wherever she goes especially when she's with Natsume, except only when the have a mission to do.

"What do you want?" Natsume asked coldly. His grip to her hand tightens, sending a message not to worry.

Instead of answering him, Atari speaks to her in an angry look. "For your own sake, keep away from Hyuuga Natsume, Sakura. As early as now, do it or worst things might happen." From Mikan she eyed Natsume. "its better not to hang-out with her because it will only brings pain and suffering for both of you."

"What do you mean, Ayusaki-san?" Mikan got scared.

"Just take my advice and everything's going to be alright." Then she left

.  
Mikan is definitely bothered from what she heard. To think that she must cut her bond with Natsume is going to be the last thing she would do in her life. She loves him, and now, somebody told her to be distant from him is unthinkable. Although they always have a quarrel it cannot change the fact that they are somehow inseparable.

Involuntarily, she looks up to him and their eyes met. His serious face, his crimson gaze, his messy raven hair, his smirking lips, how could she break her relationship with him when everything that she sees in him is already a part of her. There is no way I will leave him, she said in her heart. Natsume needs her. She is already staying at his darkened world and she will stay there as long as Natsume is in there. Even for the entire of their lives.

"Baka, you make my ears bleed," he said in annoyance.

All of a sudden she's confused at his humor. "Make your ears bleed? I'm not even talking to you, am I?"

Natsume rolled his eyes in dismay. "How come you were promoted to be a three-star student since you are a certified baka?"

"I was promoted because I'm studying so hard, in case you didn't know. And I am not baka!" _Geez, why do I still love him even he's a great teaser._

"Now you really make my ears bleed."

Her blood starts to boil in anger. She felt he's making fun of her. So to get even Mikan stepped hard on his left foot. Unfortunately, the foot that she uses is the one who has an injury. Automatically she winced in pain.

"Aaw!"

"See? You're a baka."

"Shut up, will you?"

Natsume gave in a smile. "Whatever." He let in her hand and offered his back. "Piggy back ride or be a cripple?"

With the pain she's having right now, Mikan chose the first one. She placed her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his back. Mikan blushed hard when his arms were entwined in the back of her knees just to carry her weight. Her heart was pounding hard and fast. Natsume probably feel it but didn't say anything.

They started to get out of the forest, Mikan's heart finally calmed own. She became comfortable in the situation.

"Uhm, Natsume."

"Hn."

Do you love me? "Why can't you treat me so nice like what you treated Ruka?"

"Tch. He's my bestfriend and you are not."

"Ne? Am I not a friend to you?"

"None of your business."

"Sheesh. What an answer," Mikan sarcastically said.

"Be satisfied with it," he's annoyed again. Nothing new from him. He is always annoyed when she's restless in asking questions.

"If I'm not a friend to you, then I'm your enemy."

"You are not a boy to be my enemy." Mikan rolled her eyes in his mind blowing humor.

Suddenly he fell into silence. What was he thinking? Mikan hope for the presence of that mind-reader guy so she would know what's inside in this guy's head. His thoughts about her are also a mystery for her. Well except for the fact that he loves her, courtesy by her bestfriend Hotaru.

They were almost at the hospital when Natsume spoke again. "Maybe one of these days, I'll tell you everything."

With a smile, Mikan placed her face over his right shoulder. "Okay, I'll wait for that day. Just tell me when so I can prepare at least."

"Silly," he whispered as he smacked her head with his a little.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: **Sorry if my grammars are gone too wrong. If you like my fic, just review!!


	2. Love Swings

**Disclaimer: **If the sun rises to north, will GA be mine? Definitely not!!

**A/N: **I really, really, really thank **mIkanNatsume13** for giving me the very first review in this fic.

Also, I want to thank **lilmoonwriter**!! I almost wanted to cry..sniff sniff…thank you so much for the review.

So here's my second chapter. Hope you'll like this!!

**xXx ****Nothings Gonna Stop Us**** xXx**

**xXx Chapter Two xXx**

**xXx Love Swings xXx**

"Get out of my way!" she shouted at the people on the hallway. All of the students stepped back except for a guy who has a headphone stuck on his head. With quickness she jumped over him as he ties the lace of his shoes.

Her fan boys have hearts on their eyes. What she did is a cool sight for them. But it doesn't matter to Mikan. She's going to be late in Mr. Hajime's math class, and he's much worse than Mr. Jinno when it comes to late comers. His punishmen is a night mare than detention.

_No. I don't want to use my alice to my friends. Please don't ring the bell yet_, she prayed while running all the way to the second floor of the building.

When Mikan reaches the second floor she saw the terrifying teacher walking slowly. Without wasting a second, she ran past him before he could touch the doorknob. Finally the bell rang to start the class. Panting, she managed to greet her classmates.

"O-ha-you, min-na-san!"

"Ohayou, Mikan!" Everybody shouted in glee, throwing some confetti over her. As if she won in a marathon.

"Congratulations, Sakura. You did it again on time." Mr. Hajime said with an approving smile. "Now you can go to your seat."

Mikan bowed. "Arigatou, Hajime-sensei."

She walked towards to her seat as she makes a high five with her gang consisted of Yuu-chan, Permy, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Monchuu(surprisingly), Hotaru, Ruka, and of course to Natsume, secretly. They've been this way since they entered the middle school and found out that all of their teachers here is much worse than their elementary teachers. But they got used to it, and, somehow, they found it enjoyable especially in Math class of Mr. Hajime since Mikan is a certified late comer.

The class begins, as usual, in a seat work. Miraculously, Mikan answered all the equations in Algebra with a smile of contentment. After ten minutes they exchanged papers to their classmate to check their answers. She and Natsume exchanged paper.

"Okay class, I'll give you now the answers. Number one to five, the answer is x is equal to two. And for number six consist of fifteen points, the answer is y is equal to or more than fifteen." Mr. Hajime turned his head to his class. "So who got the perfect score?"

"Ayusaki-san," Koko said.

"Iinchou-san," Anna followed.

"Imai, Hotaru." Sumire declared in bitterness because she only got five points.

"Natsume also got the perfect score." Mikan said cheerfully. He's genius so it's already given he'll get that kind of score.

"Very good. Anybody else?" Mr. Hajime asked again. "Yes, Hyuuga."

Out of the blue, Natsume grabbed her hand and raised it up in the air. Their classmate turned to them and saw their hands lock to each other. Natsume doesn't mind the stares but Mikan do. She's blushing hard and became conscious at the beat of her heart.

"H-hey, let go my hand, will you?" She's trying to redeem her hand but he didn't release it.

"This baka gets twenty points." Natsume said without a tense.

"Huh?" That is all their reaction as well as Mikan.

"Really? "The teacher came near to them to see her paper. After a minute of staring, he looked at her in satisfaction. "Hmmm. Seems you are getting better and better in my class Sakura. Keep it up."

"I do? I mean, really?" She didn't get ay reply from him. He just walked back in front of the class and starts to record their scores.

"You can let her hand go now, Hyuuga." It's Hotaru who is smiling at her bestfriend.

That snapped Mikan to realization. Eventually, their classmates starts to tease them to the max. Mikan snatched her hand from him.

"Are you two dating now? It's been a years, you know." Sumire said who also smiles like the rest.

"W-what?!"

If it wasn't for their teacher who uses his alice of silence they would tease them for the rest of math class. Once Mr. Hajime used it that means he's getting angry for not paying attention. Mikan glanced at him who doesn't care at all. Then she noticed a trace of blush on his face that makes her smile evenly.

Natsume seems felt her gaze and look back at her. She gave him a 'what-was-that-for?' look.

"Okay class, we'll proceed to your assignment," Mr. Hajime declared.

For a while she took out her notebook when a piece of paper landed on her desk. It's from him so she read it immediately.

_After this I'll be on a mission for a week or less_, the note said.

"Natsume," she murmured in sadness. His life will be in danger again. And she will not be there to help him.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful," he said in low voice.

She look at him again in a weak smile. "Okay. I'll wait for you at the Sakura tree."

"Whatever."

"Sakura." Mr. Hajime called. "Show to the board your answer in number four."

"Hai." She stood up, carrying her assignment. While writing her answer her mind is wandering about Natsume's mission. Her anxiousness did not left her unit the math class ended.

From the corner of her eyes she noticed Hayate-Hotaru's loyal admirer, and Mosato Haru, the Wind wielder, sitting at the branch of nearby tree. Mikan thought her partner is going with them for a mission. She came to the window to greet them when suddenly Natsume appeared with them.

"Konnichiwa, Hotaru-chan." Hayate greeted with a big smile.

"Do I know you?" she asked in passive tone. From the look on Hayate's face it seems his world has broken down into pieces.

Somehow, her worries subsides. Thanks for her bestfriend she smiled again, happily to him.

"Lets go now." Hayate cried in waterfalls as he went away.

"We're going now, Sakura-san." Haru waved goodbye and left.

"Natsume," she called.

"What now?"

Mikan's gaze faltered. She's always conscious everytime he looks at her, and she can't help to blush. Maybe that's the effect of the knowledge that he lover her.

"Oi, I'm going now".

"Huh? S-sure. Just don't over use your alice, okay?"

A small smile formed in the corner of his lips then went away. _Please God, take good care of him for me_.

"Hey, Mikan." Koko called behind her. "Want to know what he's thinking before he left?"

Hotaru aimed her infamous Baka gun right on his face. "Spit it out, cheater."

"O-okay. I'm sorry. I won't read his mind again." He apologized.

"Good because if you do, for the very last time, you will find yourself bedridden in the hospital."

Mikan smiled as she watched her friends. She really felt so blessed to have them. They know how to make her smile, and also the reason of her smiles.

The bell rang again for their next class. She and the rest of her classmates went back to their seats when their history teacher went in.

"Ohayou, minna-san."

"Ohayou, Rina-sensei." They greeted back. Actually she is the most gorgeous teacher in the middle school yet her alice is weird called Past Alice.

"So, have you found an unpopular alice story?" All of them nodded." Very good. Now, who wants to share first their story." Atari raised her hand. "Yes, please Ayusaki-san."

Mikan watch her go in front of the class. Then, she gave her a don't-ignore-this look. What was in the story? she thought.

"This is a love story entitled Forever. A bit tragic and I found it interesting." Atari take a deep breath then proceeded in narrating the story. "Once upon a time, there was a girl named Yana Aruka and her alice is called Hallow Alice that brings emptiness. She is not beautiful neither brilliant student, but she is famous because of political and monetary influence of her family. And so, as a heiress of Yana's power she was sent to an elite school. There she met her partner. His name is Satomi Shinji and his alice was called Dream Alice that can turn the people's dream into a nightmare and vice versa.

"At the beginning, they didn't get along so well since Shinji is a great womanizer and Aruka is a loner. But despite of their differences they became good friends as the day goes by. Shinji appointed himself as Aruka's bodyguard and a tutor. Because of that they were inseparable until the great dance ball in their school came where Aruka became the most beautiful girl. And not too long, they fall in love with each other. Because of their feelings, an unusual alice stone was created. A crystal alice stone that sparkles like a diamond. Aruka and Shinji, and the rest of the people believed that it's a symbol of their love.

"They were happy and everybody believed they were going to get married once they graduated when suddenly Aruka's jealous sister used their alice stone. It made her powerful. Shinji's family learned about this and they tried to take it, successfully. With this a war emerges. Aruka and Shinji tried their best to retrieved their alice and ran away together but they failed. Both of them became a prisoner of their own place. The was lasted for a decade as Aruka died due to her heart sickness. As she dies, so were Shinji. Their bodies disappeared as well as the crystal alice stone. The people believed that the stone was taken by the lovers soul to the land of the dead. Everybody mourns for them. And the peace in the land came back again. The end."

Everybody clapped their hands while the other girls were wiping their tears. Atari bowed in appreciation and looked at her again. But Mikan noticed the awkwardness of their teacher. Something is wrong, she thought again.

"Ahm, Ayusaki-san. Where did you get that story?" Rina-sensei asked.

"Alice Mythology, sensei"

"Ah. Okay. Good. You may take your seat now."

Atari returned to her place. Once again, she looked at Mikan. The same angry look was thrown to her. Threatening her to something she do not know.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Eight o'clock in the evening and Mikan is already at the unbloomed Sakura used. It's been a week when Natsume left for a mission. Although he told her not to worry still she felt worried. He is not a god to be woundless even he is so good in fighting. Overusing his fire alice will lessen his life span and might be - .

Mikan shook her head to wash off the bad thoughts. What's important is the present and her feelings for him.

"Right! Just be positive Mikan and everything's going to be alright!" She said to the air.

"Talking to yourself while waiting for me?"

The hairs on her skin suddenly stands up when she hears his teasing voice. Mikan turned around but he's not there. She look left and right but Natsume is nowhere. _Was that my imagination?  
_

"Baka, up here."

"Huh? She looks up the tree." There she finally saw him sitting at the higher branch. He looked so handsome where the almost full moon is behind him. "W-what are you doing there?"

"Are you blind? Sitting of course."

A vein popped out in her hand. "Dammit. I know you're sittting there! What I mean is, how long you've been there?"

"Six hours ago."

"Six hours?! You've been here all afternoon and you didn't even show up to us? How could you?"

"Will you shut your mouth? The people will be having a nightmare because of your loud noise."

"Well I don't care! All along you've been here while I am so worried about you for the whole week! You are so selfish! You didn't even think what I've been going through everytime you are away!" She didn't notice she's crying already. "You told of not to worry but I can't help it. I've been your partner for several years and don't expect of I would always smile for you everytime you comes back from your mission. It's not always like that Natsume."

In a matter of seconds Mikan found herself in his embrace. Maybe because she was busy in pouring out her sentiments that she didn't even noticed Natsume who comes down from the tree.

"Don't waste your tears for me," he whispered in her ear.

Mikan pulled back and wiped her tears. "Just don't do that again if you don't want me to cry for you, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever," he said placing both her hands inside the pockets of his pants.

That's enough now for Mikan. At least he came back. "Are you hurt? Did you get any wounds? Tell if something hurts you."

"It's nothing. I just got a little bruise on my cheeks, that's all."

"Can I see it?" She dragged Natsume under the lamp post nearby so she could take a look on it. And like what he said it's just a little but the color is getting violet. "How long did you have this?"

"You don't need to know that."

"Stubborn. Will you tell me or I'll make that bruise turned into an eggplant?"

As if he has a choice. "Three days already."

"Oh my." She touches his bruised cheek. "Does it hurt?"

_I don't feel any pain as long as you are here_, he said to himself. Natsume just stared at the nullifier's concerned face. This girl really makes him want to cross the line. But if he do, everything will be in big danger. That's what he discovered after his last mission.

Natsume shoved her hand away. "You better go to your room."

"But your cheek."

"I can manage it. Now go."

"Please let me take care of it," she insisted.

"I told you I can manage it," he said irritatingly. "Can't you understand that?"

"But I just wanted to help you!" This time her voice raised up in confusion.

"I don't want your help so leave me alone!"

Mikan gritted her teeth in anger. She really can't understand the way his brain works. One moment he is sweet-kind of a guy then all of a sudden he will be back again as a cold-hearted person. Minutes ago she felt he cares for her now look what he's been doing. Natsume pushes her away from him. Again.

In so much frustration she immediately smacked his head with hers in all might. She can bear easily the physical pain but emotionally she will not tolerate it anymore.

"Hey, why did you do that?" Natsume hissed in anger too. He was murderously looking at her.

"No. You tell me why!"

"Tell you what?" he shouted.

"Why are you doing this to me? You were treating me a fool."

"Because you are indeed a fool. Now leave me alone!"

That hurts. "Fine! From now on I won't go near you again. I won't speak to you again. Remember that jerk!"

"Suit yourself, baka!"

"Damn right. I will definitely do that for the sake of my life. Sayonara, Hyuuga!"

Mikan ran away as her tears falls down again. She didn't know she left Natsume in pain for overusing his alice. She didn't know he also hated himself for pushing her away. She didn't know that Natsume hopes for an ordinary day tomorrow where he would see her again in school with a bright smile and cheerful attitude. But what he didn't know is Mikan's seriousness of what she said to him. Tomorrow their path will swing to another direction.

**To be continued...**


	3. Ill Feeling

**Disclaimer:** I say on the eighth day of creation, let Gakuen Alice be mine! Then God replied a loud thunder and lightning strikes me! Obviously, He won't allow it so it's still in Higuchi Tachibana's name.

**xXx ****Nothings Gonna Stop Us**** xXx**

**xXx Chapter Three xXx**

**xXx Ill Feeling xXx**

When she woke up Mikan saw the sky in gloom. As if the heaven feels the same way with her.  
Unhurriedly, Mikan prepare herself to go to school. It's too early to go but it's much better than to be late again and sit again near at Natsume. She plans to exchange place with Atari. After all this is what she wants.

Half an hour had passed and Mikan went to cafeteria to eat some breakfast. There were several students already when she came. One of them is Haru Mosato. He immediately spots her as he took his tray, and gestured her to follow him after she get her ordered breakfast. After several minutes she went to him with her tray.

"Ohayou, Haru," she greeted once she took her seat.

"Ohayou. You seemed early today."

"For a change." Then gave him a fake smile.

"I see. So, let's eat."

"Okay."

Both of them went to silent until they finished up their food. Even on their way to their school building they were silent. Mikan notice Haru's qualities. He is a perfect gentleman yet has an aura of a lost and wandering spirit. He has large black eyes that are like two dark pits. And his turquoise hair is thick and curly. He is also talk and a broad shoulder guy. But no matter how much she thinks of it, she can't help to compare him with Natsume. And she thought he is better than Haru.

"Is there something wrong?" His voice pulled her back to her senses.

"N-no. I'm perfectly okay. Why?"

"Liar. Something's bothering your head, isn't it?"

"What makes you say that?"

Haru smiled a little. "I know you as the most cheerful girl in the academy, the most positive person despite all the troubles,and the most honest in showing off your true feelings."

"You really think I'm honest with my feelings?" she asked.

"Well yes. It's obvious from the look on your face." He faced her. "Your expression is sad. So it means you have a problem. Even your best friend Imai could notice that without a sweat."

"Is that so?"

"It's Hyuuga, right?" When she didn't answer Haru went on. "Why can't you throw away that partnership thing with him. Both of you are not kids anymore. And besides he always treats you bad. If I were him, I'll keep you for myself."

Mikan's head turned to him seriously. Through gossip she learned that Haru has a crush on her. But she choose to ignore it because she think it's harmless. Not until now.

If only she's not in love with Natsume probably she would faint in glee. Nonetheless she is and she felt threatened about it. And this is the very first time she this special affection from the other guy except from Ruka.

"Don't confuse her, Mosato." The female voice said. It's Nobara. "Ohayou, Mikan."

In an instant she forgot the threat and hugged her friend." Oh, I missed you Nobara."

"Same here Mikan. It's been a long time."

Nobara also known as the Ice Princess consider Mikan as her one and only friend in academy. She is still a shy person and still dangerous at the same time. However, no one questioned their friendship, except for Persona.

"How are you now"? she asked Nobara after the hugging moment.

"How about you?" The Ice Princess asked back. "Is Natsume courting you already?"

That saddened Mikan. How she wished they were on that phase. She's going to be the happiest girl in the world if that happens.

"That thing is impossible to happen." Haru interrupted who is not so far from them. "And I can't believe the Ice Princess has a friend."

"And I am proud to be her friend," she answered coldly.

Mikan smiled on what her friend said. Somehow her sadness lightens up a bit.

"Sakura, I think we should go now", Haru said instead.

"No. She will stay with me. You better go now Mosato. There is something I wanted to discuss with her privately."

"If you'll only discuss that Kuro Neko then I'll stay."

"Persona is waiting for you," Nobara added cleverly. That left him no other choice.

Suddenly the wind gets stronger. Haru is upset so he use his alice to create a storm. Unluckily for him, Mikan nullified it quickly.

"Please go now. And it's not about Natsume or anything related to him that we'll discuss." Mikan said calmly.

For Haru, anything that Mikan's wishes is his command. Unless it's for his rival Natsume Hyuuga. "Okay. See you later." Then he walked away.

As the wind wielder's presence disappearead she immediately turned her attention to Nobara. "So what is it?"

"Here." Nobara gave her a small envelope. "A letter. It's from Ayusaki's great grandmother."

"T-this is for me?"

"After my last mission I met her. At first I thought it was an accident but she told me it's not. She said it's destiny and asked me to give this to you. Then she went away."

Mikan took the letter. She turn it to the other side and notice a post script.

_Don't give him up_.

"Did she said anything more aside from this."

"Yes. She said she wanted to meet you personally one of these coming days. That's all."

"Okay."

Her eyes were fixed on the letter. She has no idea why she must have this from Atari's great grandmother. Yet it's strange to feel a some kind of happiness. The same kind of happiness she felt when she received her grandfather's letter.

She looked bact at Nobara and took her hand. "Thank you so much Nobara. You're really an angel."

Nobara shook her head gently. "You are the angel not me. And Natsume too, believes you are his angel."

"There is no such angel who would love to be pushed away." Sadly she sighed.

"But there is no such angel who abandoned the person they're watching over no matter how many times they were ignored. Simply because angels loves them. And you love Natsume, right?"

The Ice Princess has a point but she is not a real angel. She's just a mere human, an ordinary girl who happens to be an alice wielder. Her patience has a limit too. And she had enough of Natsume on pushing her away. Yet, there is one thing for sure. Mikan loves Natsume.

"I think it's better to read this somewhere else." Mikan decided.

"You're not going to attend class?"

She smiled. "I won't skip classes again after this day."

"Okay. If that's what you want." Nobara stood up and bids farewell. "'Til next time Mikan."

"Yeah. Bye."

When Nobara is out of her sight she also left. She went to her sacred place. There is a spot in the Eastern Forest which she loved most for two years. Finally she arrived at the ruined Center Stage. This is the place where she wanted to be alone, the place where she can think seriously. The surroundings are beautiful with a lake behind the stage.

Mikan get up on the stage and deeply breathe the sweet smell of trees and lake. Everytime she's here she felt like a swan. But she's not here to be a dancing swan. From her skirt pocket she took the letter.

_Don't give him up_.

That quote really puzzles her. Him? Who is the guy she's talking about?

Carefully she opened the envelope and took the paper inside. Though she feel so nervous she started reading it.

_Sakura Mikan,  
_

_First of all I will introduce myself. I am Nina Ayusaki, the great grandmother of Atari Ayusaki. Probably you are wondering why she has the same rare alice like you and why she is there.  
Your father and her father are siblings who shares the same nullifying alice. Originally the people who has this kind of alices are very unknown and live like a normal people. However, your father encountered an alice possesor. He discovered his alice and went to the academy. Since then, he never came back to his family. The only news we got is he died and never saw his daughter. And that is you, Atari's cousin.  
_

_We only discovered your existence three years ago. So we sent your cousin to help you out in fulfilling your destiny. There is a prophesy that a child who has the special alice stone of its parents is going to break the lifetime curse and counter it with a wish. And that is you.  
Presently I can not discuss this matter in a letter. But one of these days we will met and you'll know everything.  
_

_This is all for now. I know you were surprised and the truth is hard to absorb. But personally I am glad to know that my grandson had given of a beautiful great granddaughter. I will wait for the day I'll meet you personally.  
_

_Nina Ayusaki  
_

_p.s.  
Don't let Natsume get out of your life.  
_

A sharp lightning followed by loud thunder was drawn in the gloomy sky. She can't comprehend anything that she just read. For the second time, third time, fourth, fifth, Mikan can't understand it at all.  
The rain starts to fall hard and fast. In a blink of an eye she can't understand her life at all. What is happening?

**xXxXxXx**

Odd. The word of the day in Mikan's classroom is odd. Mikan is known in tardiness but skipping class is out of her vocabulary. Most of their classmater are worried especially Hotaru and Natsume who is not so obvious on their faces.

Morning classes and lunch time ended without hearing the annoying/loud/cheerful voice of nullifying brunette. Everybody went back to their classroom except for Natsume and Ruka.

"Hey Natsume, where are we going?" Ruka asked while in the hallway.

"You'll see." He immediately walks under the rain followed by his best friend who has his umbrella opened.

They were headed to Eastern Forest where he can find his baka. Mikan thought no one knew the ruined Center Stage but she's wrong. Actually, he really doesn't know that place. He just discovered it because he followed her unknowingly, in such boredom.

Not that long they finally saw the ruined place. And they saw Mikan under the rain. Standing in the middle of the stage.

"Natsume, why don't you go to her?" his friend suggested.

Damn, he love the idea. "I can't."

"Why?"

"I'm just protecting her."

"That's absurd. You can't protect her in distance."

"But that's the only way. If I stop hanging around with her everybody is safe as well as her."

Ruka's puzzled expression were mixed with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

He wanted to keep to himself the reason but looking at her by far he can't help to tell it to him. "On my last mission I was told to retrieve the special alice stone that are stolen away from the academy. Once we arrived at the place of the thief, Mosato and Hayate had been drowsed to sleep that easily. The man has a Sleeping Alice and tried to used it against of but he failed."

"And that is because of Mikan's alice stone she'd given to you."

"He asked me about the owner of the stone but I didn't gave in. Then he started to tell me about the origin of the special alice stone."

"Wait a minute." Ruka interrupted in suspicion. "What is the color of that stone?"

"Clear. Like a diamond but in crystal shape. Why?"

"Really? Then Aruka and Shinji's story are not just a myth," he concluded in amazement.

Natsume turned his head to him. "You know the story? How?"

He nodded. "Not only me but also Mikan and the rest of our classmates. In our history class after you left Ayusaki presented her unpopular story about Yana Aruka and Satomi Shinji and their crystal alice stone. I never thought it isn't a myth."

"Ayusaki said it's a myth?"

"Not exactly but she said to Rina-sensei that the story came from the book of Alice Mythology."

"I see. Then you should have know what happened to them after they created that stone."

"Yes. The war erupted to gain the power of that stone. But Aruka died and Shinji as well, and the stone disappeared."

"As expected," he muttered.

"What do you mean?"

Their conversation cut-off as they heard a splash of water. They saw Mikan lying on the ground.

"Mikan," the blonde gasped as Natsume swiftly went to her.

The moment he touched her he knew she has a fever. Natsume turned to his best friend. "Ruka forewarned Imai. This baka has a high fever. I'll carry her myself."

Without speaking Ruka called the huge eagle and rode to it. Once he's away Natsume can't help to hug her feverish for a minute.

"Mikan", he uttered her name. For him saying her name is like a private keepsake. He only said it once and this is the second time he said it again.

After a minute he easily carried her in his arms. Even though she has this high fever she also trembled in cold. Hopefully his alice would help her to lessen her shivering through his body.

"N-Natsume."

The lad couldn't tell if she's unconscious or not. She must have been comforted in his body heat.

Or perhaps a kind of delirium.

"Please don't go away." She murmured.

"Hang on", he said while running still. She's definitely in delirium.

"Please don't go Natsume. I love you."

That stopped Natsume in his pace. Her last three words echoed in his nine over and over and over and over again to the nth time. He wanted to think its only part of her fever but his heart believes otherwise. The girl he love over years loves him too.

Natsume wanted everything to freeze. He wanted the time to stop. He wanted to own her words when she said 'I love you'. But he can't because she's sick and needs a cure.

Carefully he positioned Mikan in his arms like a new born baby. As he resumes his running pace he tightly hold her. Mikan's head were placed in his chest, hoping she would hear the voice of his heart, telling her how much he loves him.

The moment he stepped on girls dormitory, Subaru – the older brother of Hotaru immediately took his Mikan from him. Natsume felt half of his life died away in a snap of a finger.

"You should follow them," Ruka urges.

Clenched fist he looked down to the floor to hide the threatening tears in his eyes. _Damn, what did I do to deserve this?_ he asked to himself.

"I'll go now. Just update me." Then he ran against the hard rainfall.

Why did it have to be this way? Why can their love for each other be under a curse? Why do Mikan fall for him? Why?

Until he reached his room and stayed under the hot shower he kept questioning himself. As he stared at the imperfect tangerine alice stone Natsume could almost see Mikan's different facial expression, her mannerism, her movements and everything about her. She may not be the most beautiful girl but for him she is the entire meaning of his life.

"I love you too, Mikan."

**To be continued…**

**A/N:** Thanks **mIkanNatsUme13** for loving the chapter, I hope you like this chapter.

And to **cerespallas,** if you are talking about mikan and natsume's relationship then it's not over that fast. I want them to discover by themselves what is going to happen in their lives. I hope you like this third chapter!

And to all who like this, please let me know by review!! See yah next chapter!!

**Chryzle-KisS**


	4. Uphill Mode

**Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Gakuen Alice. Huhuhuhu….**

**xXx ****Nothings Gonna Stop Us**** xXx**

**xXx Chapter Four xXx**

**xXx Uphill Mode xXx**

"Ohayou, Hotaru," Yuu greeted when she comes in the classroom.

"Ohayou."

"So, how's Mikan?" he asked. Because of that all pairs of ears become active in that particular topic including the lad who has a weak fire in his eyes.

Hotaru didn't answer yet. She just stared Natsume's expression. He wasn't looking at her but instead outside the window. The sky is cloudless and the sun that starts to emit its light are bright already. It reminds him the girl he loves.

Yesterday she saw the pain on his face when her brother took Mikan. He really cares for her but it's strange he didn't follow them. She thought something wrong is going on ever since he came back from his last mission. And that 'something wrong' should be sorted out.

"Hotaru, is Mikan alright?" Sumire asked too. This cat-dog lass who is also known as Permy hates Mikan in a little way, but really cares for her like she is her sister.

"She's still has a fever but she's okay now. She will spent next four days in her room to get her well." Finally she answered without wavering her gaze from Natsume.

"Poor Mikan," Anna said.

"Well, why don't we visit her after our classes?" Yuu suggested to them.

"I don't think we can visit her. She's not awake yet and she needs a lot of rest." Hotaru contradicts. "She's really an idiot. By the day she's back again to herself I'll shot her with my newest Baka invention."

Everybody sweat dropped. It's really obvious she's worried. Just then the door opened.

"Ohayou, minna-san," Atari greets happily.

All of their classmates got this not-again look. Her hair were worn in pigtails with a little curl at the end. Her facial expression was overly cheerful. Her smile is bright like the sunny sky. All in all she's pretending to be the best idiot in the academy.

Ever since Atari came to the academy she always imitates everything that Mikan has except for their alices. From head to foot, likes and dislikes, to the quality of her voice she's really imitating Mikan.

"She's sick." Hotaru began in making her back to her true identity.

"Mou, you are so mean Hotaru." Then make a pouted face. "Can I hug you?"

"I swear you hate me so why the hug? And besides Amanatsu is much better than you so stop pretending you are her, will you?"

Atari this time make a puppy face. "Please Hotaru."

"You're a bad amateur actor. Mikan is much better than you are just in case you don't know yet."

Really, Atari is a bad actress for all eyes. Now that she can't go on pretending to be Hotaru's best friend she will try her luck again to Natsume. Actually, this guy is the real reason why she's trying to be Mikan.

"Ohayou Natsume," she greeted cheerfully in front of him.

Every time Mikan would greet her partner like that usually he'll reply with 'Hn', 'Tch', 'Whatever', or just burning the tips of her hair. But it's not Mikan so instead of paying attention he decided to skip classes again like he used to.

Natsume stood up and went for the door while Atari felt humiliated by this. She was about to ran after him when a big fire wall appeared on her way. Automatically she use her nullifying alice but surprisingly, again, she can't nullify it. She can't do anything but to watch him go away. Her Mikan pretending is over for the day, but not the fire.

"Why can't I nullify his fire?" she asked angrily.

"Maybe you're just weak." Again, it's Hotaru.

"I'm not weak. I'm much better when it comes to alices."

"Then don't think so stupid. You know well why you can't."

"Shut your mouth Imai," she hissed.

"Then stop acting like Mikan. You are no Mikan and never will be," she advised icily while she put the fire down using her invention. "No one is going to like you if you keep doing that."

"As if you knew that Sakura very well."

"Mikan is entitled to keep a secret for herself. If ever she has, I know she will tell me that secret when she's ready. But so far I can say I knew her very well."

"You completely trust your friend, huh?"

"Not really. Trust is just about 1.5 and 99 is respect. Now if you'll excuse me I have to catch up with that jerk."

Hotaru followed the fire caster leaving Atari in anger. Luckily she catches him up on the stairs.

"Wait, I want to ask you something about Mikan."

"What about her?" he asked coldly.

"Two nights ago I saw her crying, then yesterday she's absent."

"So?"

"What happened between the two of you?"

"It's none of your business," he replied as usual.

_Fine_, she said to her mind. She can't make him tell the truth. It's definitely Mikan who can force him to speak. Maybe she'll ask Ruka later as well as Mikan by the time she's well. However, there is still one thing she wants to know.

"Do you still love my friend? Just this time, tell me the truth and I won't ask again."

He didn't reply right away. He was just looking down with both hands in his pocket.

"Do you still love Mikan?" she asked again.

...

After a short silence Natsume gave her an answer. "Always will."

That makes her smile a little and feel relieve. Now she knows that his feelings for her friend is starting to break lose and becoming unsupportable. It won't take long, the partner thing of Narumi sets up to them is going to be for real.

Natsume walked down again and Hotaru went back to their classroom. She decided to ask Ruka during the lunch.

**xXxXxXxXx**

A long time ago, skipping classes is almost is favorite hobby aside from reading manga's. But ever since she came he's always at the classroom to study the subjects he already knew except only when he's on a mission. Now it's strange to slip class. It's really strange without Mikan's presence.

Natsume reached the Sakuqa tree and saw the nine year old Youichi sitting under it. That boy reminds him of his old self. Yet like him, Youichi changed too because of Mikan.

"Why are you here?" he asked the boy.

"Is Mikan-sempai alright now?" Youichi asked back.

He sat down beside him, leaning his back against the tree. "Imai said she still has a fever but she's okay now."

"Sora cried when she learned Mikan-sempai has a fever. As if she will die because of that. I knew she's strong and it's a stupid thing she would die in that way."

"Right"

"You heard that Sora?" the boy said loud.

A blonde haired girl appeared with a sad face. Her blooming violet eyes were sore from crying. Natsume couldn't believe this proud girl will weep for her sempai. He knew Sora hates Mikan because Youichi admired her a lot than his partner. But here she is, trying not to cry more. What did Mikan do to her?

"Persona will punish you if he saw you crying." Youichi warned to his classmate.

"Who cares? I'll use my invisibility alice to hide it," she snapped then turned to him. "Mikan-sempai calls your name when I visited her last night."

How lucky this girl to have that kind of alice.

"Since when did you learn to call her a sempai?" Natsume asked instead.

"Since when the day she told of that she loves somebody else and not Youichi." She's back at her true self again of being possessive. Sora is more like Sumire but she has this special affection to him. She said she treats him like her favorite little brother.

"Hmp. I don't even like her in the first place." He lied. Natsume knew it as well as Sora.

"You like her but too bad she likes somebody else."

"Who cares," then looks up to him.

"Well, Natsume-sempai. He cares for her."

Both he and Youich turned shock to the blonde girl. How did the she know that?

"If that look on your faces is asking me how, it's very simple. Last week I went for a mission together with Mikan-sempai and Ayusaki to help me. But we were trapped in a glass maze and the man starts to attack us. Of course, Ayusaki is excellent in defeating the attacker but I found out she's not very helpful in finding our way out of the maze because of her non-stop complaints. I really thought she's a cool sempai but I guess I was wrong. Then Mikan-sempai took out a fire alice stone and starts to concentrate in using that power. After that, a fire came out. She gestured of to step aside, and so I did. Next thing I knew I say the coolest move I had never seen before. The fire she unleashes formed into a ribbon the she started to destroy all the glasses with her somersault skills and other gymnastic moves that I didn't know the name. But that is really cool especially when she landed like she's an angel and the glasses were falling  
behind her like there was a meteor shower.

"I was really amazed at her. Then on our way out I asked her how did she get the fire stone. She didn't exactly answered my question but she said to of that I should give my alice stone to the person it needed the most. So I figured out that Natsume-sempai gave his stone to her because you think she needs it. That means you care for her."

This girl is really talkative and very observant, and also smart. While she's narrating how Mikan used his stone, he actually imagines that scene on his mind. He suddenly wished he was there to witness how cool she is.

"So Youichi I'm telling you this. You have no match with Natsume-sempai."

"Even before you came in this academy I knew that already. He loves Mikan-sempai that's why he gave that alice stone on her 10th birthday." Oops.

If this young guy keeps hanging around with Sora he's going to be talkative too. As punishment he gave Youichi a not so hard smack on his head.

"Gomenasai, sempai," he apologized immediately.

"She's a bad influence to you," eyeing at little Sora. But she doesn't seem to care.

"You bet. She really irritates me a lot."

He smirk at this. Natsume's special affection to his partner began in irritation. Somehow he got this feeling that Youichi will fall for Sora in the future. Only the difference is the girl knew what she feels for him.

"Natsume-sempai," she called for attention. "I really thought Ayusaki is much suited for you like what she always say. But after our last mission I found out how kind and strong she is. Mikan-sempai is truly a good person. Now I know why everybody lover her, and she's very special. He just stared Sora with appreciation. So I strongly believed that Mikan-sempai deserves to have you than anybody else."

From the pocket of her skirt she showed him a colorless alice stone that represents her alice: the Invisibility Alice

"You need this to visit her. She won't feel your presence unless you make her feel you're there."

Speechless. She really like Mikan now than before.

"Mikan-sempai is sick and she keeps calling your name. That means she needs you. But for whatever reason you can't go to her so I thought this is the only way."

Gently, she placed her stone in the palm of his right hand. Perhaps she knew he'll decline the offer that's why she did this. Sora is really a smart girl.

"Thanks, though," he said seriously.

"You are welcome Natsume-sempai. Besides I want her to be happy like the rest of the people who loves her."

The school bell rang as a sign that the first class is over. Youichi and Sora left him to go back to their classroom. As he watch the two walking away he thought Mikan is now the light of the new students of Dangerous Ability Type. She changed the academy the way she wanted it to be; fun, exciting, meaningful although sometimes she's totally meaningless.

_If she dies, do you think your life will still be meaningful?_

Mito who stole the special alice stone from the academy and has a Sleep Alice told him the story of Aruka and Shinji. Until now that story and their conversation still lingers in his mind.

_"Long time ago, Yana Aruka and Satomi Shinji fell in love to each other. Of course they were young and so thrilled about their feelings for each other. But what they didn't know Aruka's twin sister has a plan to separate them since she couldn't have Shinji for herself.  
_

_"Ayame, the twin sister of Aruka has a Malediction Alice. She can put a curse to anyone she likes and that includes her sister. She actually misled the lovers.She said they could create a special alice stone using their own alices.The process is of making the stone is still the same but the hands of the lovers musn't touched while in the process.When Aruka learned this she immediately told it to Shinji, and on that day a crystal alice stone was created. Little did they know Ayame was not too far from them. As they finished creating the stone she is also done in putting a curse for both of them.  
_

_"Then a month had just passed and their relationship starts to break. Ayame knew that Shinji is a proud man and has a dream to be the most powerful alice wielder so she used it to Aruka as a weapon. She told Shinji that the crystal stone can grant wishes anytime he wants. At first he didn't believed in it but when he tried it, he constantly used it. Indeed, he became powerful. What he didn't know is everytime he would use the power of the stone the life of her beloved Aruka lessen.  
"Aruka has a heart disease and it worsen because of the constant use of the crystal stone and the gossip about the secret affair of Shinji and Ayame. Two months later and she found out that she's pregnant. She felt devastated at this. She knew that if she dies so is the child in her womb. In order to save the life of the child she took the crystal stone from Shinji who is now obsessed on what he has. But it never had been easy for Aruka to get it. They fought. Strength against strength, alice against alice. In the end, Aruka won for she is still the most powerfull alice wielder.  
_

_"In front of the defeated Shinji she makes her last wish in the cyrstal stone. She wished that her child should be born right away after her last breath. Shinji was too late to realize his responsibility. That very moment Ayame revealed the curse she bestowed upon the stone.The more they wish to the stone the faster the death of the strong wielder. Between Aruka and Shinji, Aruka is much stronger that's why she is the recipient of the curse. However, the curse doesn't stop there. The descendants of Aruka's alice shall have the same fate like her. A few hours more and Aruka died. She left him in regret and a child who alse experienced the same fate of her mother."  
_

_The story was really interesting in Natsume. He almost imagined that Aruka and Mikan have same qualities. Both of them are willing to sacrifice their own lives for the sake of their love ones.  
_

_"So, what do you think?" Mito asked as he drank the wine.  
_

_"What do you think should I think about it? You told me already that it's not just a myth like everybody believes."  
_

_He chuckled, facing the window. "Don't you wanna know the descendants of Aruka?"  
_

_"Tch. What for? There are no Hollow wielders anymore in this world."  
_

_"Nah ah. You are wrong to that. Aruka's descendants are still alive. Actually that is the reason why I asked you about the owner of nullifying stone. Aruka's descendants are the person who has the Nullifying Alice."  
_

_Natsume suddenly feels the fear creeping all over him. It's impossible that Mikan's life is in the same curse of Ayame.  
_

_"Now if the owner of that stone is a boy and lends it to you for use, then there is nothing to worry about. It's going to be the girl that will suffer. But if the owner is a girl and it happens to be that you are the one she loves, then you know what will happen next. Unless you are much stronger than her, she will live and you will die."  
_

_That can't be true, his mind shouted. The thought of Mikan dying because of that stone will definitely kill him. He would really prefer to die for her since he wasn't afraid of it. _

_However, no matter how strong he is Mikan is much stronger than him because of her Nullifying and Theft Alice plus her excellent skills in a fight. She looks stupid alright but really deep inside she has a strong character. That means she is the recipient of the curse.  
_

_"Now lad, what do you think again to my story?" he asked again with mischievious eyes and smile.  
_

_He is off-guarded at that moment. As much as possible death should be avoided. "Is there any other options to avoid this?"  
_

_"Hmm. That's a good question." He drank again his wine then stared back to him. "You know love can do stupid or foolish things, so my advice to you is don't fall for her, and as much as possible, stay away from her. Simple as that. No crystal alice stone will be created, no one's going to die."  
_

_"It's a hard conditon," he mumbled.  
_

_"When you are already in love that is definitely hard. Leaving her or even pushing her away is really a hard thing to do. But it is much better if you would see her everyday than never, right? 'Coz if she dies, do you think your life will still be meaningful?"  
_

Whatever side he turns to he is still the biggest loser in this battle. His dream to be with her for the rest of their lives suddenly crashed into a million pieces. He felt the fate cheated on him.

The second class is over as the school bell rang again. Natsume finally decided not to go to Mikan's room whether he uses Sora's stone or not. The sleep caster is right. It's better to see her everyday than to visit her in a cold tomb.

Natsume sighed in grief. He was about to move when he realizes where he is. The last thing he remembered he's with Youichi and Sora and they left him under the Sakura tree. _Now what am I doing here?_

Currently, he is exactly standing inside Mikan's room. And in front of him is the girl who unconsciously said I love you were lying on the bed. Her eyes were totally shut, her long brunette hair were disarrayed, her face and neck were full of beads of sweat, and her lips were dry and quite parted.

"Where the hell is the doctor?" he furiously asked.

Mikan coughed for a couple of times and it worries him more. Then she mumbled a name. "Natsume."

Before he could even think what he's doing he started to nurse her. He brushed her hair to one side and tied it with a pink ribbon. He also wiped the sweat all over her and placed a cold towel in her forehead. After doing all this he took her hand and kissed the back of it. Definitely he is willing to surrender his happiness just to see her small all the time. As so long as he live he will protect Mikan.

_Forgive me._

The lad let go of her hand and placed it over her stomach. For the last minute he stared at his sleeping beauty then left. What he didn't know is that she's actually awake all the time he's in her room. Tears from her eyes fall as she watched him go.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Thanks **mIkanNatsume13 **for the support. I hope you'll like this chapter…

**Chryzle-KisS**


	5. Reflecting Hearts

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice and the last poem you'll read. But I own the first two poems.

**xXx ****Nothings Gonna Stop Us**** xXx**

**xXx Chapter Five xXx**

**xXx Reflecting Hearts xXx**

Mikan is hardly seen around the academy. After an almost a week of sickness she began accepting missions again. Though she managed to see her friends for sometime and do some homework's the mission seemingly become her top priority. Rain or shine, Mikan is always on the go.

Her friends are sure worried. She knew it every time she'd seen them in a little time. However, this is not yet the time to tell them her errands and personal problems. It's too complicated for now. Added to it, Persona is not yet done in punishing her because of her fever. That ultimate dangerous proctor gives her a lot of mission from time to time. She can't refuse with all the delays she had caused. Besides, this is also a chance for her to meet her all-of-a-sudden great grandmother.

But several weeks had passed. All the missions given to her were well accomplished but to have a chance with Nina Ayusaki is a failure. Ever since she got the letter she kept thinking all about Atari, her real family background, and the prophesy thing. She wanted to know everything, but how?

"Know what Mikan?" asked by a male voice.

She whirled around and saw her best friend with Koko. As if years had pass when she last saw them. It's obvious that Koko have read her mind. He has a hint now somehow on what troubles her.

_Please don't tell it to her_, she told him in mind.

"What was she thinking?" Hotaru asked him coldly. Seems like her best friend gave the guy her permission to use his alice for a purpose.

"Konnichiwa Hotaru, Koko," she greeted immediately before the guy is force to speak. "It's great to see you again."

"Me too." Koko replied.

"Well too bad I'm not." Hotaru's voice seemed like in an ice age era.

Her best friend's reaction is understandable. She is worried. They hardly see and talk to each other and she wanted to know what's going on with her.

"I'm so sorry Hotaru. I just can't tell you everything yet. But, promise, one day you'll be the first person who will know everything that I'm doing. Not now."

School bell sang for the end of lunch break. Hotaru stared at her without blinking. Then, her expression softened with a little smile.

"I hope the mission punishment is already done."

Relieved at this Mikan smiled too. "Yes. The probation is done so I'm back to my regular schedule."

"That is great. Now let's go back to our classroom. For sure everybody is going to be happy when they see you." Koko chirped happily. He ran before them in excitement. Probably he'll announce her come back.

So Mikan and Hotaru walk side by side. Only the breeze of air and the rustling leaves can be heard between them. Normally, in times like this Mikan is very noisy in talking and her best friend is totally annoyed by using her infamous Baka gun. But she can't talk right now because she's worried about the two people in her class. She's wondering how to act in front of them.

"Mikan."

"Uh, yes?"

"You tell of what's bothering you as long as you are ready so I can help, okay?" she said without looking at her.

"Arigatou Hotaru."

"Just smile like I've always told you. Everything is going to be alright. And no matter what happens, I will always be here for you."

Teary eyes she holds hands with her. Alright, Hotaru is a mean best friend type. However, she's the person she can rely on. She truly believes that their kind of friendship will stand still at the end of their lives.

Minutes later both of them have reached the building. All the people she knew was there to see and greet her. Mikan can't help to smile from the heart. If they missed her then she misses them too. It's been a long time since she last stepped in in this building.

Greeting her friends all the way to the second floor really took their time. But when Mikan saw the door of her classroom she ran to it so fast. She's very happy to see everybody.

"Konnichiwa, minna-san!" Mikan greeted out loud.

All of her classmates attention turned to her. Their mouths were all shut. But their eyes were gleaming in joy. What's wrong with them?

"Sakura Mikan, you are twenty minutes late already."

The brunette turned her focus on a lady standing in front of the class. It's no other than Ms. Yuriko, the literature teacher who lover poetry. Also she is popular being the most clever teacher in the academy with the help of her Veracity Alice where she can make a person confess truthfully, whether they like it or not.

"G-Gomenasai, Yuriko-sensei."

For a while the teacher just stared at her then smiled. "It's nice to see you again. Go now to your seat and immediately make a poem for poetry recitation. Understand?"

"Hai Yuriko-sensei." Immediately she went to her place in the room only to find out that Atari was there.

There's a vicious smile pasted on her face. Her eyes loudly telling her it's not her place anymore. What happened?

"I suppose your proper seat is right behind Miyatsu."

"B-but I'm the one who's sitting there," she panicked.

"Since when Sakura? Since the very beginning of your life and your place in the world has been prepared for you to be a prophesied lady? Hah, in your dreams. This seat is mine where Natsume is near. Now go back to your rightful place." The way Atari talked to her is like a painful poison in her spirit. Hatred is the tone of her cousin's voice. But why does she hates her?

"You actually don't belong here in the first place." So suddenly Natsume spoke to her. Those words sent a thousand arrows in her heart.

"Sakura, have you forgotten your own seat?" Ms. Yuriko asked.

_Forgot?_

"Mikan," her bestfriend whispered from her back. "Go now."

"Yeah." Iinchou agreed as well as the rest of her classmates.

Forgot. The Forgotten Alice has been used to them. Unwillingly she went to supposed to be Atari's seat. Why? Why did her cousin do this? What is her real intention in doing all this things? Why? Why?

And Natsume. What's happening to him? Why did he say those kind of words to her? Why Natsume?

On the middle of thinking she didn't notice she's done already in her rushed poem. A tear almost fell from her eyes he she didn't wipe it out quickly. She musn't cry in classroom. Everybody will be worried.

"Sakura, are you done with your poem?" Ms. Yuriko asked after.

"Hai." Mikan stood up with the paper in her hand. Right now she's actually far from Natsume and this poem must reach his memories. He must remember that she's the one must be sitting near him.

I want to be your world  
Where you can stay forever  
Where you are safe from suffer  
Where you can live away from danger  
And make you smile all over  
Make you laugh 'til you tremble  
Let you play for what you want  
Let you be happy in everlasting months.

I want to be your outer space  
Where all the sun, the stars and moon stays  
Where the lights never fades  
Night and day  
Guides you all the way;  
Watching you over in every dream  
Sending you a falling gleam  
Giving you a reason to live brightly  
Giving you a hope I'm here entirely.

_Natsume, please remember me. Please remember that I'm the only girl who can sit near you,_ she prayed after reading her poem.

"Mi-Mikan."

"S-Sakura-san."

Her friends and her classmates one by one mumbled her name. There were sadness on their faces. Even her teacher were quite sad. If that emotions signifies their understanding in what she presently feels then she's glad to know it.

"Very well Sakura. At least I know that the poem was written by your heart. Thank you so much. And welcome back again." When she clapped the rest of her classmates follows with a smile.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Mikan turned her attention to Natsume. There is nothing written on his face. He's not looking at her.

As she sits, Natsume is called next in poetry recitation. He holds no paper when he stood up. Well, he's genius and the poem must probably on his head.

Be still  
And stay where you are  
That's what I want  
That is my wish  
To keep you away  
To keep you safe  
In a way I know  
In a way you'll never understand  
Whether hate me, or  
Call me anything alike  
All is for you  
Whether you like it or not.  
Be still like I always see.

It's been years since Natsume told her to keep distance from darkness. Those younger years where Natsume doesn't hang around with her so she could be safe from the elementary school principal and Persona. But here she is, member of Dangerous Ability Type. Trying to keep Natsume alive by her nullification.

Yes. It's been really years had passed when that moment happened and now he's doing it again, protecting her in distance. Now Mikan could somehow understand the situation of her partner though she really thought it isn't right to push her away. She can protect herself now, can't she?

Next student called is Miyatsu, the laziest student of them all. And as expected she didn't create a poem by herself and only got it from the internet. Added to that she requested Mikan to read the poem since her stomach is in pain.  
Mikan could sense the alice of their teacher just to find out if she's telling the truth. After a minute, Yuriko sigh. Her student is in pain so she dismissed Miyatsu and told to go to infantry. The poem was handed to her before she went outside.

"Sakura, read the poem of lazy Miyatsu."

Mikan nodded and stood up again. When she read the title she immediately become curious about it. Her classmate Miyatsu is indeed lazy but she's also smart too. After clearing her throat she began reading it.

Is It A Frightening Truth?  
by Soso

Is it a frightening truth  
To say I love you..  
To say I need you..  
To say that;  
I mean everything for you  
the way you do for me?

Is it a frightening truth  
To help me realize;  
Whether I affected you  
The way you affected me?  
Whether I am the right one for you  
The way you are for me?

And whether the difference  
I feel toward everything  
Is also felt by you..

Is it a frightening truth  
To let me know;  
Whether the nights  
Are long and sleepless for you  
The way they are for me?  
And whether your day is heavy  
Without me...the way my day is;  
Without you

Is it a frightening truth  
To make me aware;  
Whether i adorned your life  
The way you adorned mine?  
You dominated mine  
You mastered mine

Tell me my dear;  
Is it a frightening truth  
To explain that mysterious warmth  
In your voice,  
That deep look  
In your eyes,  
That beautiful smile  
On your face when you see mine?

Day after day  
And  
Week after week  
My mind is still wondering..  
Is it a frightening truth?

Mikan was surprised to know the content of the poem. She actually felt she's asking Natsume by these words. From the very first word up to the last was so right in what she presently feels for him. She wanted to know the truth from him. But knowing Natsume, not even a clue shall be spared for her.

The school bell once rang again. Before everybody could notice Natsume already left. She knew it after the last word of the poem she had read. Now is the chance to confront him. Immediately she ran after him. She knew where to catch him.

As she ran out of the building, one by one she recalled what Nobara and her great grandmother told her about Natsume.

'_There is no such angel who abandoned the person they're watching over no matter how many times they were ignored. Simply because, angels love them. And you love Natsume, right?'_

'_Don't let Natsume get out of your life.'_

When Mikan caught him in sight her heart was beating so fast. He was walking slowly at the lane of the Sakura's. In her head she will ran and hug him from his back. In her head she would tell him how much she loves him and beg him not to go. She wanted to do all those things but she didn't. Instead, she just called him.

"Natsume"

Automatically he stopped but he didn't face her.

"We need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is. Tell me the truth. Why are you avoiding me?"

"None of your business," he replied seriously.

"How can't it be my business when I'm the one who's involved here? I'm the one who's hurt here?"

"Just go away."

"Go away? You want me to go away even when you already know what I truly feel for you?"

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

He was bewildered. Natsume turned around to face her. He thought what she said is not real and it was only the wind who whispers those words. But damn, he is totally wrong when she spoke again.

"Do you really think it's that easy to go away from the man I love who's always at my side to protect me?"

Her eyes were begging not to leave her. How can he stay if she about to die?

"Mikan"

"I will do anything you wanted me to do just don't ask me to go away from you. You can call me baka, idiot, or polka-dots, just don't ask me to leave you 'coz I will never do that."

She's making him hard on this situation. Every part of him was shouting to go and hug her and tell her how much he loves her. He wanted to wipe all the tears he cause and claim her lips. He very much wants her to be his official girl and flagged to the world that he's the luckiest man to have her. He will live and die with her. He loves Mikan.

But if he let go himself to this Mikan will die.

"What shall I do?" he mumbled yet enough to reach Mikan's ears.

"Do what Natsume? Tell me."

All of a sudden Persona shows up in between them. His evil face looks at her. From the very beginning he hates Mikan and her guts. Just before Persona could speak, Natsume already did.

"What now Persona?" he asked in cold voice.

Persona turned to him in smile. "So you are ready now Kuro Neko?"

"Tell me my mission somewhere else. I don't need distractions. Let's go."

Persona is please with him but Natsume isn't at all. To see his beloved's face in anxiety saddened him. Immediately he followed Persona.

**To be continued…**

**A/N:** I'm sorry for a week delay in updating this chapter. I've got to deal my personal problems badly but I'm back now.

Thanks for the following pipz who gave me a review last chapter…

**mIkanNatsUme13** – Thanks for the support. Sorry for the long wait.

**mae2605** – Thanks!!

**Nadeshiko968eileene** – I'm wondering to myself why I always make Mikan cry. I'm so bad to her!!

**eileene **– Thanks for the correction. It's not yet complete. I hope you enjoyed my story.

Really thanks to all the people who included me in their favorites. See yah!!

**Chryzle-KisS**


	6. Everything Behind

**Disclaimer** I don't own Gakuen Alice at all even I live again in this world….

**xXx Nothings Gonna Stop Us xXx**

**xXx Chapter Six xXx**

**xXx Everything Behind xXx**

"Hello Sora, Youichi" Atari greeted when they stepped out of their school building. "So how's your day?"

"Fine," the blonde girl replied.

"Uh, that is good." Suddenly she lost her words. She can actually felt the distasteful aura from them despite the innocent looks, especially Sora.

Sora used to be a sweet girl every time she's around. But recently, the girl became cold and distant. She doesn't even call her Atari-sempai but instead Ayusaki alone. Now she's almost like Youichi in treating her.

"I'm going now." Youichi left followed by the girl.

"Wait Sora."

"What?"

She's taken aback from the tone of her voice. There is annoyance in it. As far as she knows, Atari didn't do anything that will make her annoyed like now. But she won't dare lose to this short-tempered girl.

"Can I borrow your alice stone?"

"Sorry, I already gave it to Natsume-sempai."  
"Huh? Why? I thought I'm the only one who can use your alice stone by the time you create it? You said I'm going to be the first person who can use it." Something is not right here.

"I've changed my mind. It belonged now to Natsume-sempai. Go try and asked him if you can borrow it."

"But why did you give it to him?"

"Because he needed it."

"Needs it? For what?" Her patience was starting to lose. "And when did you give it to him?"

"Mikan-sempai." It's the voice of Youichi and the name he mentioned who distract them.

Automatically, she and Sora turned the attention to the brunette. Atari knew how the boy likes her fellow nullifier. They've been together in this academy for several years so it's not really surprising if his treatment to Mikan is very friendly in an odd way. However, Sora is the real surprised for her.

"Konnichiwa, Mikan-sempai," she greeted happily.

Atari notice how the girl become so alive in Mikan's presence. Her eyes were sparkling and she got this pretty smile on her face. Not even once she gave Atari that kind of smile. And her energy soars high. She gave Mikan a big hug that happily accepted.

"Oh, I've missed you a lot Sora. You too, Youichi."

"I miss you a little," the boy replied with a couple of ghost getting visible. "But my friends here misses you in big-time."

Mikan sweat drop as she restrains herself from shouting in fear of ghost. She is still afraid of ghost despite of her age. For Atari, she looks stupid.

"Stop scaring Mikan-sempai or she'll not take us to Central Town tomorrow." Then she turned to the brunette. "You promised you'll take us there after all the mission punishment."

"Yup. Tomorrow is Saturday so we can have an all day fun at Central Town, eating Fluff Puffs, shopping, and amusement park."

"Yehey!" Sora shouted in delight and turned back again to Youichi. "You heard that Youichi? I'm going to Central Town with Mikan-sempai."

"What time are we going to leave?" the boy asked, ignoring the blonde girl. He is also excited to have a mouthful of Fluff Puffs.

"Eight-thirty in the morning. Is that okay with you two?"

"Absolutely," both of them agreed.

"Well, that is settled now. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yup. See yah." Youichi left with a smile while Sora stayed beside her.

"Uh, Mikan-sempai?" There's a hopeful expression in her face that makes her cuter. "Can I sleepover in your room tonight?"

"Yes of course. You are always welcome in my room since you've been sneaking in my room more often without my permission."

Sora stuck out a tongue and smiled again. "I'm sorry. Promise I won't do it again."

"Okay. See you tonight."

"Not so fast." Atari interrupted. Sora is not going to you this night. "She needs to create an alice stone for me."

Mikan look surprised to see her, and she hates her even more. From the day she and her great grandmother discovered her existence she started to have her. One, because she is the daughter of her great grandmother's favorite grandson. Two, because she the chosen one to break the curse in their family. Three, though she hates to admit it, Mikan is prettier than her. Four, because everybody believes that she is a better nullifier than her. Five, everybody loves her from all ages and beings. Six, she is treated like she is a princess. Seven, as if the academy would never live without her. Eight, she have so many friends. Nine, she is the ideal girl of most of the boys. Ten, Mikan loves Natsume, and eleven, he feels the same way. Lastly, they were destined to have a happy life in each other after breaking the curse.

Because of that reasons she came to academy for a mission. Never will she obey her great grandmother in helping her cousin to break Ayame's curse. Mikan's destiny should been hers in the first place, and Natsume should be her partner, not Sakura Mikan. Now her mission is to make everybody forget her cousin using her Forgotten Alice, with a little help of Sora and Haru.

But the tables turned upside down. Her most favorite kouhai is in Mikan's side, happy and excited. She can never do her plan if Sora keeps hanging around with her cousin. Without the invisible alice stone she can never go to everybody's room and get their memories of Mikan. If she can't make it in time all the happy endings will fall in Mikan's feet.

"Come on Sora. We have a lot of things to do," she commanded.

"No. I'm not going with you. I'll go with Mikan-sempai."

"And since when did you learn to call her sempai. You hate her because Youichi loves her. Can't you see that?" This time her anger flares up. She couldn't believe all these things happen. "Sakura steals Youichi from you. She's a theft."

Sora faces her bravely. "Mikan-sempai didn't steal anything from me, and don't call her theft because she's not. Youichi looks up to her as a sister or a mother that's why he loves her."

"Sora!"

"It's true I hate her. But that was before. I realized I don't really hate her at all. There is no reason to hate Mikan-sempai. And now she reminds me of my sister outside the academy. Though they don't have the same physical appearance, Mikan-sempai makes me feel secured all the time. They both have the same attitude that I loved and longed to see. Sora looks up to Mikan. They both possess a sincere smile.

Atari can't take it anymore. She loses another friend to Mikan. The feeling of betrayal is there again in front of her. It left her no other choice but to use her alice to keep Sora for herself, for the sake of her own mission. In a matter of seconds, Atari is already in front of them. Her hand is ready to reach for her head when Mikan pulled the girl behind her.

There again is the face she hated the most, calm yet determined. Mikan seems to know already what is running in to her head.

"Give me that brat."

"No I won't. You're going to your alice against her."

"Because that's what she deserves in turning her back against me. Now give me that brat girl!" she hissed.

"Whatever thing she had done to make you upset like this, please don't use your alice to Sora. That is not a right way in patching up your misunderstandings. Sora is a just a mere child. She still doesn't know how to be responsible in every word and action she's making."

"Shut up, theft!" She had enough of her so kind cousin.

"Take it back. Mikan-sempai is not a theft." Sora said in angry voice. But she only ignored it.

"Yes, Sakura. You and your mother are a theft. You steal anything that can make people beg for their lives. Actually, nobody really likes you. Our schoolmates were scared of you. All of them were trying not to upset you so you can never use your alice against them."

"That is not true," she defended herself.

"Oh yeah? Then explain to me why your former rivals in Natsume-Ruka fan's club became so nice to you like Sumire? I believe all the members of that club used to hate you but when they learned your second alice they became so nice and friendly to you. Mikan is totally shocked in every word she's saying. And those guys who suddenly fell in love with you, they don't really like you at all. For them you are their precious trophy. If one of them has you, he will boast it to the public and use you to scare everybody."

Mikan lowered her head. Her eyes were down to the floor. Pain is written all over her annoying face. For once she defeated her, and she loves it.

"Almost everybody in this academy hates you Sakura. They hate you and your alices," she continued.

"Stop it Ayusaki-san," Mikan said in low voice. It seems that she's trying to control her up surging hatred.

"From the very start you are a certified trouble-maker. And I sympathized Luna Koizumi for losing her alice. Because of your stubbornness you used your Theft Alice just to protect yourself and ran away with Natsume."

"Shut up Ayusaki-san."

"Poor Hyuuga. He still accepts mission just to protect you from Persona's wrath despite of his bad condition."

"I told you to shut up!"

"And your mother must be proud of your achievements as a trouble-maker."

"Atari!"

"Probably your father and grandfather in the land of the dead were very disappointed of you. They probably hates you now and their souls are not in peace yet."

Pak!

**xXxXxXx**

Out of frustration and confusion in her present conflicts, Mikan couldn't take her cousins' aggravating words. She's trying to control her temper so hard so she can't hurt Atari. But she provoked her for doing so. Never in her life was she treated like this.

She felt sorry for hitting Atari on her face, leaving a hand mark on her face. Her eyes were full of hatred yet this time it seems that she is ready to kill her. Mikan knew that hitting her once in any ways will proceed to a fight for their lives.

"Sora," she called the kid.

"Y-yes?"

"Get out of here now."

"But, Mikan-sempai."

"Please do it."

The girl is hesitating to leave her alone with Atari. She is a smart girl and she what will happen next by the time she left. However, she doesn't deserve to witness a possible violence between them. Sora may belong to Dangerous Ability Type but her young mind should be protected.  
To assure her kouhai she gave her an assuring smile.

"It's going to be alright Sora. Trust me. I'll fetch you later in your room, okay?"

"Promise?" still hesitant.

"I promise in this little finger of mine."

After a while, Sora accepted it. "Okay. But if you don't come after an hour I'll tell it to Hotaru-sempai." Without waiting for her reply she ran away.

As soon as Sora is out of sight Mikan face her again. She's thinking if this fight between them will result in revealing the secrets she wanted to know for these past few weeks, and she hopes that their differences will be settled once and for all. If beating Atari is the only way to get what she wants, then she'll do it.

"Why did you send her away?" If voice and looks could kill, she is probably dead long ago.

"Because it's only between you and me. She has nothing to do with the issues we have. Got it?"

"Will you stop acting a good person?"

"I'm just trying to protect Sora. I don't want her to get involve here."

All of a sudden, Atari begins to attack her by throwing sharp pins. Mikan easily evades it in tumbling back for several times that makes the pins stuck on the ground. But as she landed Atari is already behind her and gave her a hard hit over her right shoulder. Right then she leap away to avoid her cousins' another attack. Holding steady her shoulder she felt it painful and Mikan realizes how strong Atari is. She is much stronger in giving blows to the opponent. But she won't let herself to be hurt again.

She hates fighting. As much as possible she didn't want to fight back because she doesn't want to hurt her opponent. Not that she's too strong to knock everybody out. It's just that everything can be settled in a peaceful way, in a matter of understanding each others feelings and compromising. But the way Atari see things, a battle is the only method to settle their conflicts.

Once again she attacks Mikan. This time like a ninja her cousin took a pair of kurenai in her hands to wound her. She let the brown-haired girl to come closer with her weapon. When she estimated that her opponent is two feet away from her, Mikan takes off a leap and jumps over Atari. Then she initially landed in both hands behind her cousin, leaving her feet to give a push on Atari's back. She fell on her knees to the ground as Mikan flips again, now landing on her feet.

"Ayusaki-san, can't we at least talk it over? I don't want to hurt you again," she pleaded to Atari. "This is not right."

"Talk? Here, talk to my needles." She threw again pins aiming at her. "There is nothing to talk about, Sakura. All I needed to do is to cast you out completely."

Mikan jumps to reach the branch of a tree near her then swings to another branch with a half twist, and landed on both feet.

"Ayusaki-san, we were cousins. We must not fight each other." She saw her froze. Pain is getting visible on Atari's face.

"H-how did you know?" she stammered in disbelief.

"I received a letter from your great grandmother, our grandmother. She told me in the letter that our fathers were siblings and you are my cousin." From hatred her expression turned to be helpless. She seems to be in the verge of crying. "Ayusaki-san, she told me that you are here to fulfill my destiny. I wanted to know about it, and it's only you who knows everything. What is this all about?"

"I was sent by our great grandmother for a mission. She told of to keep you away from the man that you love. I hate to do it but she forced me by using my Forgotten Alice to myself so I can forget that you are my cousin, and I can fulfill my mission."

"But why?"

"Because you are destined to break our families under a curse. And you can only do that once you have the crystal alice stone of your parents and not creating one by you and Natsume. If that doesn't happen everybody will die."

She was astounded. And confuse. What Atari said is far different from what the letter said. Now who's telling the truth?

"She told me to kill you if I can't make you separate from him. In that way you can avoid the creation of crystal alice stone who brings death. Gomenasai Mikan."

"Atari."

"Gomen. I'm not really mad at you." She let her weapon fall to the ground and covered her face with her two hands. She's crying. "Please forgive me."

Mikan jump down from the tree. It looks like her cousin is not really a bad person. Stepping closer to her she reached her hand in sympathy.

"Tell me everything."

"Mikan," she utters while looking up to her.

"Please, I wanted to know everything."

"But you love Natsume. He is your happiness, and your happiness is at stake here."

"But you said the word death. That means someone is going to die, isn't it?" Her cousin stayed silent. That means it's true. "Atari, if you are worried at my own happiness then tell me everything. I can never be happy he someone important to me dies. My true happiness is not only Natsume but also the happiness of the people whom I love. So please Atari, tell me the things I wanted to know."

**To be continued...**

**A/N: ** I only got a single review last chapter?? Well, that's okay. At least I got a review. So I'm dedicating this chapter to **Nadeshiko968. **Hope you liked it!

See you all next chapter!! ("p)

**Chryzle-KisS**


	7. New Light

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice because I'm not…hehehhee

**xXx Nothings Gonna Stop Us xXx**

**xXx Chapter Seven xXx**

**xXx New Light xXx**

The sun sets already in the west horizon yet her sempai is not yet around. Sora went to her sempai's room to see if she's there. But it's dark and everything is still in place. There is no sign of Mikan coming to her room.

Next place she went unto is Hotaru's room. Unluckily, it's Amanatsu who opened the door. The robot is the exact replica of Mikan Sakura. As Mikan learns new things and mannerism, Amanatsu is also updated. But the only difference is Amanatsu is kinda maid of Hotaru while Mikan is her annoying best friend.

"Oh, Konbanwa Sora-chan. How may I help you?" Even her voice is exactly like Mikan.

Hotaru-sempai is really genius, she thought while gazing at the robot. Now instead of asking where is her inventor other question slipped out of her tongue.

"Why did Hotaru-sempai creates you exactly like Mikan-sempai, Amanatsu?"

The face of the robot got puzzled exactly like Mikan when she's confuse. She can't help to be amaze at this and totally forgot the true situation.

"Uh, why?" the robot asked.

"Nothing. I'm just curious."

"Okay. Please come in so you can be comfortable." Amanatsu opened the door widely for her and she went in. "When they were young, my master and Mikan made a promise that they're going to be together forever. It really doesn't show on my master's face but she really loves Mikan especially her smile. She always felt that everything is going to be alright as long as Mikan is on her side. But they got separated when master was admitted here in the academy, leaving her best friend behind in their old school. When she came she becomes sad. So she created me, Amanatsu, on her very first day in the academy. Because of Amanatsu master will always remember her best friend she left. But it didn't take that long when Mikan went also here. She followed my master because of the promise they have. And the rest is history."

Sora got a wonderful feeling after hearing the friendship story of Mikan and Hotaru. Loyal friends are so hard to find especially for the kid who has an alice. They were using for a missions. They were taken advantage by the person who is much stronger than them. When she first came in the academy she knew that finding friends here means deception and hating everybody. Not until now.

After she left Hotaru's room, she encountered Sumire-the current and will always be the president of Natsume-Ruka fan's club. Sumire is currently at the kitchen and bake's something.

"Sumire-sempai, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh, this? I'm baking cookies for Natsume and Ruka tomorrow morning." Then she started to day dream again. "Natsume is really handsome as well as Ruka. I thank my parents for sending me here in the academy. Because of them I've net the love of my life. And I will do anything to make them happy and comfortable. I'll eliminate all the people that annoy them."

"But its Mikan-sempai who I believe annoys Natsume-sempai. That means you should eliminate her."

The green-haired lass went back from baking. "Well, Mikan is just another case. She will approach the people she wanted to approach. She doesn't care if that person has a good or bad reputation. For her, the alice people are just like normal people."

"Sempai that's not the answer I'm expecting."

"You didn't asked me, did you Sora?"

She rolled her eyes at that remark. True, she didn't question Sumire but stated a comment.

"Okay. Do you hate Mikan-sempai? She always annoys Natsume-sempai everytime they were together."

"At first I have her. Mikan is always at his side because Narumi-sensei said so. She always lectured Natsume not to skip classes and not to burn our classmates hair or uniform. But Mikan is really a nice person. She knew how much I hate her but she helped me to cope my fears in cooking. We stayed all night to practice our cooking skills. Sora noticed a beautiful smile on her Permy's face. We both passed the cooking exam but she failed in Math exam because she fell asleep. I am half guilty that time.

"That time I learned two things from her. One, everything is possible as long as you gave your best shot, and two, she approached people when she thought her help is needed. So that means I don't have her. And besides she changed Natsume for the better."

"So you're not bothered at all if they were always together?"

"Mikan is the only girl he sees. Behind his annoyance he actually loves her. I'd saw it after we saved him from Ryeo's abduction. He never loses his eyes from her since then, and I accepted that it's Mikan he wants. Now I'm not only the president of Natsume-Ruka fan's club but also the president of Mikan-Natsume loveteam club. You wanna join, Sora?"

"Ehehe," Sora sweat dropped. When the cat-dog turned around she immediately ran out of the kitchen.

It's already dark outside and the half-moon is visible now in cloudless night sky. There she met a couple of guys who is a loyal fan of Mikan. She asked them why do they like Mikan and they replied, "Sakura-san is pretty, sweet and kind."

"Did it cross on your minds to make fun of her?"

"No way," the brown-haired guy said." Whoever does that to Sakura-san will pay with his life."

"Hyuuga-san will definitely kill that person," the other guy said.

"And you guys are not afraid at Mikan-sempai's Theft Alice?"

"We're more afraid to that Hyuuga-san. He's always around with Sakura-san and he always got this angry looks to us whenever we have a conversation with her for a minute. Sakura-san is very friendly to scare us away."

"That's right," another voice agreed.

She whirled around and saw Ruka sitting on plant box. From what she heard from Youichi, when Mikan first came in the academy he also hates her because his best friend Natsume hates her first. He used to be as cold as ice in treating the other people. But things went differently in no particular reason. He just became nice to her.

She approached Ruka. "Konbanwa, Ruka-sempai."

"Hi Sora. Konbanwa. What are you doing here?"

Shd wanted to faint when he smiles at her. No wonder why so many girls are head over heels in love with him. He is handsome and a gentleman without eliminating his aloof aura.

"You. What are you doing here?" she asked back and sits beside him.

From her, Ruka looks up to the sky. "Star gazing. They remind me of Mikan."

"Mikan-sempai? Why?"

"Because, she is my star. Like Natsume, I used to live in a dark world where hope, life and laughter don't really exist. Then she came and turned my life on the other way. It may be dark but she could clearly see an adoring smile on his face. She is the very first person, aside from Natsume, who makes me feel I'm important too. She even thank me before the game ends when I really didn't play with them at all. I just stood there in one corner of the playground and watched them to lose. Mikan thank me sincerely because I didn't left her all through out the game."

There is love and admiration in his voice while looking back the years he had. Could it be possible that he also loves Mikan-sempai? Well, asking is the best chance.

"Sempai Ruka, do you also love her?"

Ruka's head lowered. His adoring smile turned into a happy smile and sad expression. What does it mean?

"You know sora, it is not really hard to love Mikan. She is the sincerest person I've ever met and the bravest girl I know. Almost everybody her loves her but not that kind of love that Natsume and I feel for her. Mikan is the type of girl whom you wanted to include in your dreams and be a part of your future."

"Did you told her about it?"

"Yes. I told her I love her but I didn't give her a chance to answer me back."

That surprised Sora. All the guys who are in love with Mikan are doing all their best to win her heart apart from Ruka who just let his chance.

"I still love Mikan but it's Natsume who earns the place in her heart. She gave her first alice stone to him because that is her wish. She loves my best friend and I actually know that Natsume loves her so much. So there is nothing more that I can do about it but to support them. I love them both and I want them to be happy."

The animal lover is really a good guy and a good friend. He is brave to accept the fact that the heart he wants is now belonged to his friend. Sora feels proud of him. For sure, who ever is the girl who can win his heart will definitely be lucky.

Ruka bids goodbye to her when she felt Natsume's presence. Instantly Sora looked for him. She immediately saw him but he's not alone. Her instincts said to hide but she didn't. She knew Natsume could feel her so she just went straight to them.

Both Natsume and the lady turned to her.

"Uhm, Konbanwa," she greets them.

"Who is she?" the lady asked.

"Yomiko Sora. One of Mikan's favorite kouhai."

The way her sempai introduced her to the lady makes her happ. She never thought she's going to be Mikan's favorite.

"Hi Sora-chan. My name is Yuka Azumi, Mikan's mother."

Sora was starstruck to see the mother of Mikan. Yuka Azumi is the original weilder of Theft Alice which her sempai inherited. So before she could think of a question about her alice she already asked something else.

"Are you glad that Mikan-sempai went here at the academy?"

A long silence engulfed them completely. While Sora is waiting for an answer, Natsume was looking at her, and Yuka is stares at Natsume.

"It's late Sora," Natsume reminds her.

"Wait, Hyuuga. I'll answer her question." The lady turned to her. "When I discovered that my daughter went here, I was totally upset. I know what kind of life she'll have once she started her life here so I tried my best to keep her away. But Mikan decides to stay with her friends. She knew that running away can make the matter worse so she stays and face all the issues regarding to her two alices."

"And?"

"And as far as I can see, she's in the good hands. I'm very proud of her for protecting the people she loves," Yuka concluded.

I was very nice to hear what Yuka said but the phrase of 'she's in the good hands' makes her remember the real situation of her sempai.

"Natsume-sempai. Yuka-sensei, she's not in the good hands right now."

"What do you mean?" Natsume asked in panic.

"Mikan-sempai and Ayusaki-san had this bad confrontation this afternoon. Ayusaki-san makes Mikan-sempai angry so she slapped her on the face. Then Mikan-sempai told me to leave them alone. I know they'll fight each other but she insisted me to go."

"And where are they now?" It's Yuka who asked her.

"I don't know. That's the reason why I'm still out here. I can feel she's in trouble because Ayusaki-san hates her so much."

Without further conversation, both Natsume and Yuka fled away. Sora couldn't catch them so she let them find her sempai. For sure they will save her.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Natsume feels so stupid after all the things he'd done to Mikan. Now that she's in big trouble with Ayusaki he is now determined to keep her safe.

Before could Sora shows up to them, Yuka meet him in the forest all of a sudden. He knows every now and then she secretly visits her daughter. But tonight it's him whom she visited with an important clarification.

"_Konbanwa, Hyuuga-san," she greeted him_

"_Uh, Konbanwa," he greeted back although he still hates her. It doesn't matter if she's the mother of the girl she loves. "What brings you here?"_

"_You. I learned you're avoiding my daughter Mikan."_

_He was surprised at this though he won't dare to show it. Natsume managed to keep his composure. "It's my choice whom I wanted to avoid."_

"_But you are not happy. I clearly see it. No matter how good you are in concealing your true emotions you can never deny that you are hurt too. Is it the story of Mito that makes you decides like this?"_

_Now he looked surprised. "How did you know?"_

"_Because I've been observing you ever since Mikan's sixteenth birthday. And from Mito, you learned the story of Crystal Alice Stone that you took back."_

_Speechless. Probably she's here to have revenge for her daughter's suffering. If that's the case then he won't fight back. He deserves it after all._

_But Yuka didn't move. She just stared at him sadly. "I know how much my daughter means to you. You'll probably do what Mito said to you just to avoid the unnecessary deaths because that is really commendable. However, Mito didn't tell you everything."_

"_What? He half lied to me?"_

"_No. He didn't lie. What he told you is all true but he didn't mention the prophesy about it."_

"_A prophesy?"_

"_Yes. A prophesy that is sure to happen anytime now." When he didn't voice out, Yuka proceeds to the main topic. "After Aruka died, Shinji raised their child alone and named it Shizuka, and like Mikan she inherited the alices of her parents: the Hollow Alice and the Dream Alice._

"_Shizuka is a true genius and the most powerful alice wielder in her time. She devoted herself on how to break Ayame's curse in their family. But finding a way is not that easy to achieve. She almost gave up until she met Kazuki. He is her best friend and he supports her in everything that she does. And because of his persistence she finally realized how to break the curse."_

"_And what is it?" Natsume asked impatiently._

"_Another crystal alice stone. She needed to create her own crystal alice stone. The only problem is there is no guy who loves her and Kazuki is already in love with somebody else. She was sad at this until she accidentally saw Ayame's dream._

"_Her dream has something to do with the future. Two another crystal alice stone was created. One is made up with theft and nullification, and the other is made up with theft, nullification, and fire. By this Shizuka interpreted the dream as the key to break the curse. The first alice stone is going to be used to stop the flow of the curse by wishing on it, and the second stone is the key to destroy the curse totally."_

_At this point Natsume's beating went wild. The burden in his whole system has been lifted in such relief._

"_By the alice's she possessed, she used it to Ayame. She used the Hollow Alice to empty her mind from remembering the dream and used the Dream Alice to secure its safety." From Yuka's hand she showed him a crystal alice stone. "And the time has come to break the curse."_

_The crystal alice stone is totally sparkling unlike the first stone he brought back to the academy. This seems to be new and unused._

"_Natsume, take this and give it to Mikan. She's going to use this."_

_His right hand was shaking as he took the stone._

All his fear is rapidly washed away. He couldn't believe that the mother of his angel will give him wings to fly away from darkness. There is nothing more to be afraid of. Now that all he needed is to find Mikan. He has a lot of things to say. He wanted to caged her in his arms. He wanted to say sorry. He wanted to say how much he loves her. He wants her.

'_Please Mikan, wait for me.'_

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Finally, I thought I won't be able to update this story. Thank God!! Now it's time to give my thanks to the people who paints smile on my face every time I receive a review.

**mIkanNatsUme13 **– thanks again for the support and I'm sorry if I offend you about my note last chapter… hope you'll like this chapter!!

**Music of the heart – **so here it is, the chapter in exchanged of the cookies…thanks a lot!!

**crimsoneyes44** – no one's going to die that is I assure you. I hope you'll like this!!

**kaWaIi TanGeRinE **– hi friend...hope you'll like this chapter!!

So, see you all in next chapter!!

**Chryzle-KisS**


	8. Unfamiliar Emotions

**Disclaimer: **Nope I don't own Gakuen Alice. And I'm so excited to read the chapter 101 of this manga.

**xXx Nothings Gonna Stop Us xXx**

**xXx Chapter Eight xXx**

**xXx Unfamiliar Emotions xXx**

Heaven knows what time is it when Natsume went last to her room through the window. Quietly he walked around to find any traces of the brunette. He ended up on the side of the bed and saw her there. Peacefully sleeping.

Natsume sighed in relief to see her unharmed. He can never forgive Atari if she hurts her, as well as him for hurting her feelings. But things will change from now on. He is now ready to cross the line.

"Finally, you're here," a female voice said in low tone.

He saw the baka's best friend sitting on the couch when he turned around. It's dark in the room but he could feel the seriousness in her. Hotaru is only serious when it comes to Mikan's welfare, aside from her precious inventions.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I know you'll go here and I need to tell you something about Mikan." Hotaru went to the drawers and took something. The day she got sick i foumd a letter in her skirt pocket. It came from Ayusaki's great grandmother.

"Why would she send her a letter?" It doesn't make sense.

"I thought that first too until I've read it." The inventor/blackmailer handed him the letter. Instinctively he reads the letter as Hotaru told him what's inside. "Mikan and Ayusaki's father were actually siblings. That makes them cousins, and that explains why they both possessed the Nullifying Alice. Their great grandmother sent Ayusaki-san to help her fulfill her destiny with you. It didn't clearly state the reasons behind it but there is an expectation that they will meet soon to clarify her duties."

"It has something to do with the crystal alice stone," he realized.

"So you know that already?"

"Her mother told me about it hours ago." Then Natsume told her everything including his conversation with Mito. After stating his story he showed her the Crystal Alice Stone of Yuka.

As usual the inventor doesn't reflect any emotions towards the stone. Yet he knew she's surprised. Hotaru is much better in hiding her emotions than him in very ordinary days.

"Good. But we still have one big problem," she's anxious in the tone of her voice. "And I fear your discovery came too late Hyuuga."

"Why?"

"By the time Mikan wakes up, she will no longer remember you and her feelings for you. You are going to be a complete stranger for her."

_No. That can't be_, his mind shouted. Natsume's eyes turned to his sleeping beauty. There is no way she'll forget him.

"It's her decision. She allowed her cousin to use the Forgotten Alice to take you out from her mind and used the Theft Alice to herself so she can no longer feel anything for you.

"Baka," he mumbled bitterly.

"Yes. Mikan is really idiot, but it's not her fault. Ayusaki-san lied to her. She told Mikan that in order to break the curse she must forget you completely. She's the one who suggested using the said alices and the baka agrees."

"Where is her memories and feelings now?" He knew those two were formed into a stone and could be redeemed again.

"I must say it's in the hands of her cousin. It's going to be difficult to take it back."

He snapped out the word 'difficult' and headed towards the door. Natsume will go to Ayusaki's room to get the stones. Whether mikan volunteered to give it up he would still take it back whatever it takes.

Natsume is ready to open the door when he heard his name. "Natsume"

It was her voice. He looked back only to discover that she's talking with her eyes shut.

"Baka, are you awake or not?" her best friend asked.

Mikan mumbled his name over and over again until she came back again into silence. His heart is crying out for joy despite her current state of losing the memories and feelings for him her soul still recognize him, and in pain because it's only in her dreams she can call his name and not in reality. Natsume knew he deserves a great punishment for hurting here in there past long weeks but he didn't imagine it's going to be this way.

The lad goes back again on the side of the bed. He knelt down to see her closely. She is smiling in her sleep. Probably she's in dream land.

"We'll find a way to take the stones back." Hotaru said in same passive tone.

"No. I'm going to do it by myself."

"No. You will not do anything. It's necessary for you and for her to stick together starting today. There is still a possibility that her cousin didn't totally get you out from her mind. You are genius and you should have known what I mean. He didn't reply but yes he knew what this blackmailing queen means. "I'm going now."

Hotaru left Mikan with him. That gave him a chance to lean forward and kissed her on forehead, down to the tip of her nose until to her quite parted lips. Along this motion his head were stormed by words that he wished it would reached her mind.

"_The only man that can love you is the same man who first hates you.  
The man you so called jerk and pervert.  
The man you didn't left in darkness.  
Mikan,  
The only man that can love you is me who loves you most."_

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Aah! I'm late"! She shouted at the top of her lungs.

Mikan went in hyper mode in readying herself to go to school since she only have five minutes before the first dreadful math class begin. In four minutes she took a bath, brushed her hair and teeth and changed her outfit to school uniform. She doesn't mind skipping breakfast because she's going to be late.

She now only got one full minute to run away when she sensed a guy in the balcony of her three-star room. He got this messy raven hair and crimson ruby eyes. He is also tall and has a lean build of a body, and he's actually staring at her.

By instinct, she went to balcony to meet the stranger. Mikan felt her cheeks gets warm in his gaze_. Who is he_? she asked herself.

The guy came closer, giving her a teasing look. "You're still slow, polka."

The last word hit her. She screamed once again with all might. "Pervert!"

"Shut up or we're going to be late!" It's more a command than blackmailing so she did shut up. "Good. Now use your Teleportation Alice stone and think of our classroom."

"How did you know that?" referring to the stone.

"Just do it," he commands again.

"Gee, you don't have to be angry." She turned her back against the guy.

From her neck, Mikan took the teleportation stone and began to concentrate. It's not really hard now for her to use the alice stones. She pictured in her mind her classroom with all of her friends and classmates. She imagines they were all looking at the door where she will enter before their teacher does.

Seconds later the power of the stone activates. Suprisingly, a pair of arms snake around her body that sends a zillion heart-melting sensations all over her. This is the first time she is hugged like this and from a guy like him who is stranger to her.

_Who are you?  
_

Mikan became aware of his smirk though she can't see his face. He hugged her tighter and felt his breath on her ear and smelled the fragrance of his perfume. This driver her heart into a crazy beating from the normal beat per minute. Irony is she starts to relax like it's the right thing to do. She sighed, and she leans back to the guy who holds her. She couldn't understand all this foreign impression but she the idea go.

They were starting to fade in the balcony when the guy spoke. "Hyuuga Natsume. And my Alice is Fire, belonged to Dangerous Ability Type."

In milli-second, both of them is now outside of her classroom. Her mind is torn between the sight of the math teacher who is now opening the door and the guy named Natsume who is sounded familiar in her ears. He took his arms from her body and push her through to the open space that counts her on time before the teacher came in.

The crowd in the room shouted in glee as the sound of school bell dominates all over the building. A lot of confetti's are thrown on her but she's unaware of it. Mikan stared back at the lad outside the room. She can't help to smile and say his exquisite name.

"Natsume."

"Tch."

She chuckled at his reaction. But it immediately fades away when he entered on the classroom. His unemotional attitude is obvious on the way he looks at her and to everybody.

"You're late, Hyuuga," Mr. Hajime declared.

"So?"

_What? Natsume is not a new student?_

"Use your alice to Kitsuneme as a punishment."

"Sure you want me to do it?"

_Oh no. He possesses a Fire Alice and it's dangerous. He could kill my friends._ But it's too late for Mikan to object. Worst, it's not a simple fire that he created but a big fire all over the classroom.

Before everybody gets in panic Mikan took his arm to nullify his alice. "Stop it."

"As if they care," he said unkindly.

"Huh?" She looked at her classmates and all of them have these teasing smiles on their faces. She's getting confused. "Why are you smiling?"

Instead of an answer they all replied non-stop teasing words. Some of them whistled, others resumed in throwing confetti's. If it wasn't for the alice of Mr. Hajime she will greatly faint in great confusion.

"Sakura, Hyuuga, go now to your seats," their sensei ordered.

"Wow," Sumire exclaimed in delight. "Sakura-Hyuuga. It really sounds beautiful especially when the priest officially declared it on your wedding day."

"Yeah" And they teased them again.

"Wha-"

Placing his one arm around her shoulder, Natsume covered her mouth from screaming. She is totally horrified on what's happening.

"Don't mind them," he whispered in her ear, and dragged her to the other row of seats. They only stopped in front of her classmate Atari. "That place belonged to this baka."

_I'm not baka._ She wanted to say it but obviously she can't. This guy has a lot of nerves to treat her like this when in fact she just met him two minutes ago in her estimate. Something is wrong here. First, Natsume puzzled her. She didn't know him but he knows everything about her. Second, it's her classmates. They're treating Natsume like he's already one of them.

_Am I dreaming or what?_

Natsume let go of her mouth and approached her classmate Atari. She can tell he's angry as well as Atari who sends a killer looks to her. She hates her but why?

"Get out of there," he's controlling his temper as well as his alice.

"Why would I do that? This is my place."

"It's my choice who will sit next to me."

The lass flare up. "There is no way I'll give it up for that idiot," she stubbornly said. Atari hit her desk and stood up, staring hard at her. "It's your fault Sakura. You stole him from me!"

She was stunned to hear that. She can't speak, but Hotaru does. "Since when it happened, Ayusaki? Since the day when you discovered that Mikan is the real savior and not you?"

Atari didn't listen but launched her sharp pins, aiming at her. She can't move in fright but Natsume helped her to elude the attack. Her knees went shaky. If it wasn't to Natsume's hold around her waist she would probably fall down to the floor.

"Hyuuga, take Mikan away from her." Hotaru advised him. _She knew him?_ "For now."

Both of them look back to Mr. Hajime. He is mad but it's not certain to whom. "I'll excuse you both."

With that, Natsume took her hand once again, and tugged her away from the classroom.

**xXxXxXxXx**

They ended up at Sakura Lane, and the trees are in full bloomed today in white and pink petals. The wind blows gently from the northeast side, the sky is perfectly cloudless while the sun unleashes its majestic light to earth. Mikan thought this day is crazy and peculiar.

Her hand is still locked up with Natsume. So many questions are running in her head about this raven-haired guy. She just met him and now she's holding hands with him while walking in this beautiful place in the academy.

_Who is he exactly? And why does my heart keeps beating so fast? He helped me not to be late. He saved me from Ayusaki-san's attack. He teased me twice. He hugged me. Now he didn't let go my hand like there is no tomorrow._

_However, I admit he is really handsome with his i-don't-care expression. He seemed to be uncaring but I can feel he's a good guy, a sweet guy, in fact. I'm not going to be surprised if all the girls here squealed in happiness and fell in love with him. If that happens…I don't know if that happens._

Mikan sighed for being mixed up. She's starting to feel something new for him even though he's an alien to her. No other guy's makes her heart open up like this. She knew she has a lot of admirers but Natsume is far different from them. Not to mention the things he had done to her this morning.

"Is there something wrong?" he breaks the silence.

She's going to say no but she said otherwise. "Yes"

"Then spit."

"Let go of my hand."

"No"

"Why"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I'm not going to do that." Natsume sat down under the one of the trees and then pulled her to his side that caused pain in her butt.

"Mou, you don't have to pull me like that," she said.

"Sorry. Mikan."

The pain fades away in his last two words. Natsume knew her name. As far as she could remember she didn't introduce herself to him. Then how did he know that?

She is about to question him when his head landed on her chest. Her face automatically went red because of this pervert's perverted way. But she realized he had fallen asleep. She recalled Natsume also belonged to Dangerous Ability Type. That means he's already tired from his last mission.

Carefully, she place head over her lap. Mikan couldn't help to admire his innocent face now that he's sleeping. It's rare to see this kind of sight and she wondered why she thinks like this. She placed her hand to his head to make him more relax. She doesn't know why but it seems that her hand has its own mind.

They stayed that way after long hours of silence. It's already past lunch time when finally Natsume opened his eyes. He didn't get up. Instead, he just kept looking at her. Mikan knew she's blushing yet she didn't look away from his gaze. She can't.

"Are you okay now?" That's all that she can say to him.

"You don't still remember me, do you?" he asked back.

His question surprised her once more. "Why? Do I really know you?"

"Then I guess I should make new memories so you could never forget me." He sat up, not lingering his gaze from her. She doesn't know what's running in his mind but it thrilled her for real.

Before she knew it, Mikan is already under his kiss. And she must be insane because she kissed him back without a little protest from her conscience. She let her eyes closed and feels all the new sensations she's having right now.

After seems to be hours of kissing when actually it occurred for one full minute, their lips parted. Both of them were smiling. Their eyes were sparking. Their hearts were pounding in the same beat. Natsume touched her left cheek and she was pleased.

"Thank you," he whispered.

_That's it. I'm maybe in love with him._

"I still don't know you, Natsume."

"Don't worry. You'll soon remember me."

Natsume gave her again a sweet lingering kiss. From the back of her mind she could hear a voice saying something in her ears.

_Mikan,_

_The only man that can love is me who loves you so true._

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Here I go again. Sorry if I didn't update this yesterday which my appointed day to update this. I just felt bad because my favorite basketball team in PBA lose again. I know it's a lame excuse so sorry. But I assure you this chapter is good. While I'm typing the last part of this chapter I'm listening also to the theme song of this story which is Nothings Gonna Stop Us Now, performed by M.Y.M.P. and I actually love it. Hope you'll love this too.

Okay, I'll proceed to Thank You Session.

**Thank You Session**

**crimsoneyes44**– Here's the update. Hope you'll love it. And thanks.

**eileene**** – **So, Mikan here is perfectly alright with a great loss of memory and feelings for Natsume, but you see, Natsume can find a way. Hehehe…

**mIkanNatsUme13**** – **Thank you again for loving my work, though I thought my last chapter was kinda boring. Anyway, thanks!

**cerespallas**** – **You gave me a five reviews in one day!! Now I'll give you a lot of space here in this session of mine. Thanks so much!! I never expected I have a great talent. I only knew myself that I can write bright ideas. But you said I've got talent so I believe you. Thanks. And also for the correction you'd notice. I'll correct them if I have a time because right now this is not the only story I'm working out. But worry not 'coz I'll update this weekly. Thanks again!! ("p)

Thanks again and See you next chapter!!

**Chryzle-KisS**


	9. Adversary's Dilemma

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own this anime/manga…("p)...I'm waiting for the 102th chapter of Gakuen Alice!!

**xXx Nothings Gonna Stop Us xXx**

**xXx Chapter Nine xXx**

**xXx Adversary's Dilemma xXx**

**_Back at the classroom, seven hours ago or so…_**

Natsume tugged Mikan away from the classroom. Most of their classmates thought that the scene was quite romantic. As if they were eloping from an angry mother who doesn't approve their relationship. They couldn't help to be silly in cheering for their most-wanted-to-be-a-couple. And yes, all of them were crazy to make them a real lifetime partners. Only Atari is an exception.

Atari was about to follow them when Ruka's usagi closed the door. Of course, she didn't like that. Even the animals love her cousin to be unharmed.

She glared hard at usagi. "Damn you! I'm going to throw you at lion's den!"

The poor animal went back in the arms of Ruka in fear. Using his Animal Pheremone Alice the rabbit calmed down. "You don't have to worry now.

"Good job." Hotaru said now holding a hammer. It's very rare to see but the violet eyed lass were smiling at the animal.

Everybody blinked twice. The Hotaru they were seeing is far from the usual Hotaru they knew. Her cold aura is a bit gone but the unemotional expression was still there the way she stands. Her raven hair had reached past her shoulder and braided elegantly. Oh well, they just now realized how pretty she is in a battle mode.

While at this she took the attention of the mind-reader guy without waving her gaze from Atari. This is now the chance to get back the lost possession of her best friend.

"_Koko, fetch Sora. Tell her to do the retrieval operation. She already knew what to do next."_ Then from him, she turned to everybody. "Class is dismissed for the day. Go now immediately."

"Imai, you don't have the right to - ."

Mr. Hajime stopped from arguing. She looked at him like she's blackmailing him.

"This is not a simple event, Hajime-sensei."

Mr. Hajime gulped. He maybe worst than Mr. Jinno but at times like this, his mean attitude has no effects at all. Without a word, he took his books and went out of the room using the back door.

That's it and their other classmates followed. They knew what will happen next so they obey Hotaru. Only few people stayed behind, particularly the close friends of Mikan and Natsume.

"Imai, what's the meaning of this?" Sumire asked loudly.

She didn't pay attention at the question. She just asked Atari straight. "Why did you lie to your cousin?"

"I don't know what you are saying." By her anger she could see the surprise.

"Mikan. You told her that everybody will die by the time she and Hyuuga creates a Crystal Alice Stone. And in order to break the curse in your family she must stay away from the one she loves. You told her that her happiness is the only sacrifice to break it."

"Because, it is the truth."

"Which is a lie. I'm not stupid like my best friend if that's what you think of me."

Atari clenched her fist. Her eyes were now in fury and tears of humiliation. She's always like this. Feeling loser. Not even once she won over Mikan and her friends. Hotaru couldn't help but to pity her.

"Why won't you just do what your great grandmother told you instead of messing around?" she advised. "Your great grandmother, Nina Ayusaki, sent a letter for Mikan. It said that you are her cousin and you were sent her to help her fulfill her destiny."

"And what do you know about envisage? How did you know all about this? Only the member of our family has the knowledge of the Crystal Alice Stone and the curse."

"Hyuuga told me everything. The Crystal Stone of Mika's parents are already in his hands. All they needed now is their own Crystal Stone. But, unfortunately, you convinced Mikan in your lies, and even suggested to use the Theft and Forgotten Alices so she will keep her distance from him.'

"That's impossible."

"Not anymore. Now tell my why you lie."

"Then here's my answer." Quickly, Atari launched a dozen of needles to Hotaru.

Hotaru didn't move on her spot. Instead, she hit the desk lightly by the hammer and a circular black thing emerges. Once it floats, all the needles were absorbed so easily. In return, it produces a lot of ribbons in different colors.

The gang was confused at the invention of the lass. All of them thought it as another weird thing that is so hard to comprehend.

"Hotaru" Iinchou uttered. "What was that for?"

"Weaving Black Hole. It absorbs all the metallic things and weaves ribbons at the same time. I actually made it for Mikan. This will protect her from the gunshot and at the same time her tool in beating her nemesis. Understand?"

All of them shook their heads. As expected, it is so hard to comprehend."

"You are all stupid!" Atari mocked. Again she aimed a double amount of needles to her. "That trash can never beat me. Never."

The word 'trash' makes the inventor angry. She picked all the ribbons and hit all the needles to change their direction upward where the Weaving Black Hole is floating. And like a magnet, the sharp weapons were sucked in. A lot of ribbons fall down to the floor. Next thing she did, she wrapped the black thing by the ribbons and throw it in Atari's way.

By instincts, Atari dodged the ball using two kunai's in her hand. The cold inventor's invention hit the wall so hard that can cause of its destruction. But the wall didn't fall down. It just disappeared instead as well as her kunai.

Except for Hotaru, the people there were wide-eyed in amazement. All they can think of is that the Weaving Black Hole really suits for Mikan. The brunette has an excellent skill in contemporary gymnastics. She can fight easily and gracefully with that kind of invention.

"Will you tell me know why do you hate your cousin, and why did you lie to her?" Hotaru asked again, threateningly. "I'm not as good as Mikan when it comes to gymnastics but I assure you I'll make you a limping cat using my own stunts.'

"Then let's see what you can do." Obviously she's not threatened at all. In her hand, a wand appeared.

Mikan's best friend knew this is going to happen. From the very day Atari arrived at the academy she started already to research her background. After a week, Hotaru discovered her real identity even before she found the letter of their great grandmother.

Atari Ayusaki is Mikan's cousin. Aside from her alices she also discovered that she was secretly trained with Asako -the descendant of Ayame- on how to use the Malediction Alice Stone. The training wasn't complete but her apprentice mastered it so well. That makes her more dangerous. But what disturb her more is that Atari didn't come to academy right away. There is three day intervals between the day she left their home and the day she arrived to school. And in those days, Asako died at the same time.

Since then, Hotaru kept an eye to this girl. There is reason behind Atari's anger that pushed her to learn the Malediction Alice. And from the present situation she has a slight suspicion about it. Yet, still, she wanted to know the facts in first hand.

"Nonoko, the potion I told you to do. Is it done?" she asked cautiously in the same unaffected look.

Her friend nodded. "Yes. I have it here with me."

"Okay. Hand me one and distribute it to them." She's referring to their friends who might get involved in this dangerous confrontation.

Quickly, her friend does all what she said. All of them, except for Atari drank the potion with a question on their mind. Only Sumire has the spirit to speak out.

"Hey Hotaru, what's the meaning of this? Can you tell us what is up? And why did you make up drink that potion?"

"We are all in trouble," she simply said.

"What?!"

"Ayusaki-san is Mikan's cousin. Aside from the Nullifying and Forgotten Alice, she also knew how to take us under the curse. And the potion that we all drank is for the safety measure in case Ayusaki-san use her third ability against us."

"Hotaru," Ruka seems want a further explanation but she didn't give in.

"This is not the place and time to chit-chat. We are all in trouble and we must save ourselves for Mikan's sake."

"But why?"

"I still don't have the third part of this event but there is a possibility that Mikan might die. If we failed at this, she will do more unnecessary stupid things in her life."

Hotaru is almost there in getting emotional. She loves her best friend so much. Mikan already saved her and their friends so many times, which is now typical in her personality as an idiot. But this time, the tables are turned to the other side. Now is the time to give back all the kindness and sacrifices she had for them. Mikan is in real trouble and she must save her at least in this way.

"Everybody thinks and feels the same way too, Hotaru." Koko was sitting at the window seriously. He must have read their minds.

"You are way to fast. It could be better for you if you didn't come back." She gestured Nonoko to give him the potion.

"Sora dashed out of the room when I came in along with Youichi. You make them skipped the English class of Narumi-sensei. Why is that?"

She sighed in relief, at least. Again she focused her attention to the nullifier. They are going to take back the memories and feelings of Mikan for that jerk.

At this point, Hotaru hit the floor so hard. She saw the shock and panic in Atari's eyes.  
From the spot where she hit her hammer their classroom started to change. All the chairs and tables along with the walls and ceilings slowly disappeared. Their environment turned into a deserted battle arena that can be seen on online games. Now they were on the other dimension, away from distracting Mikan to what is really happening.

Like what the inventor thinks, Atari got panicked. She was trapped. Her cousin's stones were just exposed on her study table. Sora will definitely notice that so easily. Using the Invisibility Alice, not even Haru can prevent the young girl from taking the stones.

_Damn it! Haru do something!_

**xXxXxXx**

The wind wielder doesn't need a telekenesis ability to realized what's happening around him. The wind itself is everywhere. By this, he can hear all the voices that rides on the wind. And when he heard the great inventor that Sora and Youichi are on its way to Atari's he immediately went out of his classroom.

On his way down to girls dormitory, Haru spotted the girl he loves and the guy he loathes under the Sakura tree. He saw how careful Mikan is in laying Natsume's head over her lap. Her face have this beautiful smile while staring down at the guy. She even place her hand on his head and played his hair on her own fingers.

How could she be happy like this when Natsume had been erased from her heart and mind? He should be a stranger for her.

Because of envy he used his alice to create a sharp thrust to Natsume. It would slash his skin so deep. But, unfortunately, his wind thrust didn't even reach their spot. That is because of Mikan's nullification. Even she's off guarded her rare Alice is always active to protect her. Specifically two meters in radius away from her. It means he can't hurt Natsume as long as the brunette is with him.

While sulking at the sight, Haru didn't notice a lit of fire below him. If it wasn't for the small animal who run under him his pants would look like the short of elementary school boys. Just a sharp wave of wind the fire died down.

Natsume wasn't really sleeping. He knows he's here and knows he saw them. The fire came from him to piss him more.

The thought of charging forward to beat Natsume in front of the girl went to second priority when the wind passed him by brought the voices of Sora and Youichi.

"Hey, Sora, what are we going to do?" the boy asked. From his tone that was quite struggling from breathing gave him the impression that they were on the stairs already.

"Sempai-Hotaru told me to take the reddish and white stone from Ayusaki's room. She said that is the color of Mikan-sempai's memories and feelings for Natsume-sempai."

_No way. Those two were almost there. I must get there first_. Again, Haru sent his rival a poisonous glare. _That girl is going to be mine._

He summoned the wind to take him straight at Atari's room. For his love for Mikan he is ready to beat anyone, including the two young kids.

**xXxXxXx**

Almost there. The two elementary students are now flying above the last batch of stairs in girls' dormitory. They were heading to Atari's room. Both of them don't have any idea on what's happening. The only thing for sure is their beloved Mikan is in great danger and needs all the help that she can get from her friends.

Sora was summoned by Koko from English class of Narumi-sensei. Right that moment she immediately rushed out from the classroom. She must do what her sempai Hotaru told her.

"Wait for me Sora." It was her partner Youichi. She eventually stopped and waits for him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"You followed me?"

Embarrassed, the young boy looks on the other way to hide his faint blush.

"I'm just bored. Narumi-sensei is so annoying to look at."

"Uh, okay."

Youichi scratched his left cheek in shyness. "So...where are you going?"

She didn't smile but her heart was glad. It's not everyday that Youichi will come along with her. Maybe he's really bored at the English class because Narumi-sensei is indeed a boring sensei with all the gay attitude and outfits that makes him look so stupid.

Oh well, she might needing his help in this operation so she decided to bring him along. Besides, this could be her chance to show him how strong she is and make him realize that she's not a cry baby.

Turning her back and proceeded in running, she knew Youichi would follow her. And he did.

"Oi Sora. You didn't answer my question yet."

She was about to tell him what he wanted to know when she spotted Haru who makes his way on Sakura Lane. Before she turned her back against Atari, she and Haru was an ally to separate Mikan and Natsume apart. Atari is madly in love to the fire caster, while Haru is greatly obsessed in Mikan. Both of them will do anything to get the heart of their interest.

If her suspicion was right, probably Haru is also on his way to their same destination. Things will be worse he came there first. Good thing the inventor sensei allowed her to use the flying broom stick. She originally requested to borrow the flying duck but she declined. Instead she gave her a hair pin that looks like an ancient broom stick.

"_That's a flying broom stick. Just throw it in the air and you can ride on to it."_

_  
_Haru is getting farther so from her hair Sora throw the hair pin. It explodes in the air and, ta-daa, a flying broom stick just enough to accommodate three people, floating in their very eyes.

_Hotaru-sempai is so cool,_ she thought.

Immediately she rode on it. This is going to be her first time to fly and feel like a witch. Only the difference is that she's not an ugly wicked witch but a cute white witch.

"Common Youichi, we need to hurry up," she shouted to him.

Still confused he joined her. "Do you know how to run this?"

Silence

...

...

"I-I guess?"

He sighed and sweat dropped. "You're hopeless."

"I am not?"

"Admit it. You became as stupid as Mikan-sempai."

"I'm not stupid."

"You don't know how to run this. You just were destroying the image of Hotaru-sempai as the great inventor. And that was stupidity."

"Shut it, will you? At least help me to make this fly. We need to go to Ayusaki-san's room before Haru-sempai does."

Beep, beep, beep.

Both of them stopped from arguing. A flash of screen appeared in front of her. It was a virtual map of the academy. On the lower part of the screen which is the search bar indicates the name of Atari. Another couple of seconds the program located already their destination. Then a certain word command and virtual button flashed on the screen.

PRESS THE BUTTON TO EXECUTE.

Without thinking, she pressed the virtual button.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

Now they're flying so fast in the air. They don't know the place they are passing through but the broom stick surely knows where to turn. All of a sudden they found themselves flying above the stairs.

"Hey Sora, what are we going to do?" Her partner asked again behind her.

Sempai Hotaru told me to take the reddish and white stone from Ayusaki-san's room. She said that that is the color of Mikan-sempai's feelings and memories of Natsume-sempai," she replied seriously.

"What? How did that happen?"

"I don't know but we must go there first before Haru-sempai. I cold feel things will be turned to a disaster if we didn't get there and take the stones."

"Does Natsume-sempai know this?"

"I told you I don't know."

"Then why are you doing this? As far as I know, you don't act in a hurry without knowing the reason behind it."

"There is a reason Youichi. Haru-sempai loves Mikan-sempai and he will do anything to get her. Same as Ayusaki-san. She's head over heels in love with Natsume-sempai. That is the true reason why I'm doing this."

Finally they reached the front door of their destination. But it's not only them who make it. Haru came with a strong wind that probably carried him that fast.

_Uh oh. This is going to be bad._

Haru smirked from the corner of his lips. He got them on time.

"Sakura wouldn't like it if she discovered that you skipped classes," the wind caster said.

"Says who, maniac?" Youichi sounded like Natsume when he doesn't like the person. And the way he stares. It looks like death is up for him.

"Says me. Now get out of here."

"In your dreams Haru-sempai," the girl retorted. "You should be the one who must go away. Now go."

"You are now disrespectful, Sora to you sempai. I'll never forgive you for that."

The guy summoned a big wave of wind to throw her away. The blonde girl ignored the upcoming hit to her. She thought the wind wouldn't harm her unless she opens the door of Atari's room. But the door was locked.

_Oh no._

The wind is fast approaching and Sora is still trying to open the door.

_Please damn door. Open up._

"Sora!" the boy shouted.

At last, the door is unlocked. She turned around to call her company. But she doesn't need it anymore. Instead, Youichi pushed her through the door so she could avoid the wind and falls back inside the room.

Right in front of her eyes, she saw the wind hit the silver-haired boy and took him at the end of the hallway.

"Youichi!"

**To be continued…**

**A/N:** I am so sorry. Gomenasai, minna-san. Please forgive me for not keeping my word. I know I should have been updated this and we all should be in chapter thirteen so sorry. I don't know what to say anymore. I am so ashamed to myself. Anyway, please review. I know there is no Mikan-Natsume moment in this chapter until to the next chapter but I'm hoping that you all liked it. I'll accept any violent reactions. I'm ready for it.

**Thank You Session:**

**ox-Chibiie**** – **Yeah, Natsume is sweet way back in last chapter.

**kaWaIi TanGeRinE**** – **I envy you because you have your own computer, unlike me who doesn't own a computer and I have to go to internet café when I only got money.

**eileene**** – **Now you know what happened but there is still a lot of happening on the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

**mIkanNatsUme13**** – **Thanks and sorry for the long wait.

**I-mari-I**** – **Here's the update.

**cerespallas**** - ** Mikan will soon remember Natsume. That is for sure.

**khatzie**** – **Thanks a lot. So how are you now and your friend?

**crimsoneyes44** – Trust me, Natsume will go against Haru. He will really fight for the love of Mikan. Just not yet.

Now, I'm giving away all the promises in this story. Hope you still review this chapter!!

**Chryzle-KisS**


	10. Overwhelming Trust

**Disclaimer: **For sure the devil will make me the owner of this anime/manga but, heck, I'm a good girl and I don't want to go to hell. So I still don't own this!!

**xXx Nothings Gonna Stop Us xXx**

**xXx Chapter Ten xXx**

**xXx Overwhelming Trust xXx**

The first period of the class has ended by the loud bell. It overpowers the loud cry of Sora when she saw the ghost caster lying against the wall. Hurriedly she went to him.

Youichi. Never in her life felt so scared of losing someone right to her very eyes.  
From the look on his face it was obvious he's badly hurt. The wall has been tarnished due to the strong impact of his body against it. And the glass window on the upper part of the wall has been broken into pieces that caused a couple of wounds over his right leg.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

Sora got surprised. Her mind was blown away by his question. Was this the feeling of Mikan-sempai every time that her partner shields himself just to protect her?

"Oi Sora, are you okay?" he asked again with concern.

Tears were starting to well up in her eyes. This is the first time that Youichi makes her feel important to him. She appreciates what he did for her sake.

"What a baby," he mumbled as he tried to get up again. She immediately helped him but only shoved away. "This is not the time for crying a river. Do what sempai Hotaru told you."

"B-but, how about you?"

"I'm perfectly okay. Now go, I'll handle that guy."

"No." Sora braced herself. "Mikan-sempai wouldn't like it if I leave you in this situation just to help her. She won't definitely like it."

"You are as stupid as her."

"The real stupid here is Haru-sempai, not me nor Mikan-sempai." For sure the guy heard what she said but she doesn't care. He is really stupid as well as Atari. "They were categorized as a stupid-pathetic-hopelessly in love."

"So you have any plans in mind?" the young silver haired guy asked.

She nodded. "We'll switch places. Since you are wounded I'm going to face that sempai of mine. And by this, you and your company can sneak on to that room and take the two stones I have told you." Sora handed him her own alice stone.

"Trying to be a heroine, huh? Well I guess I'll let you do what you want."

"Arigatou, Youichi."

"Likewise"

After their talk they both faced Haru with new determination. Sora starts to get invisible while her counterpart summons a couple of ghosts. Haru heard their conversation through the wind, and he thought they were just kids with a silly plans. He is still much stronger than them. It's going to be easy for him to take them down.

"I believe it's going to be Sora against me, right? Why don't you just join force? That's going to be fun for sure," he suggested with a winning smile on his face. Little did he know, Youichi's friendly yet dangerous ghost already found the stones.

Sora smiled." Thanks anyway sempai Haru. I can manage you alone."

No more words had been said. To the prince like suprised, he saw both kids disappear and started to carry out their silly plan. Haru doesn't know where the attack is coming from so he creates a strong whirlwind as his protection, and at the same time released a sharp thrust of wind in three hundred and sixty degrees. That is for the chance of wounding Sora and Youichi. But, no luck.

Haru tried another method to capture the two. He commanded the wind to track them by their breathing since all living things needs an air to breathe. A few more seconds he saw a different sway of wind below him. Smilingly he gave whoever it is a kick. It didn't miss and Sora was revealed. She was holding her left shoulder because of pain.

"Try to give up Sora and you won't suffer any longer."

"Dream on, sempai. Not giving up is one of the best thing I've ever learned from the academy, so why should I try it?"

"Stubborn kid. Aren't you afraid of my alice? If I want to I could prevent the air in your circulation. You will walk out in this academy a breathless girl," he threatened like he really means it if she didn't obey.

Definitely she becomes afraid at the scenario. She never dreamed to die at this young age. There is so many things that she wanted to do and experience. She still wants to see her sister waiting outside the academy.

Out of nowhere, her sempai began to wince in pain. His head were alternately turned from left to right. Not only that, Haru seems to be receiving a hard assault in every part of his body that makes knelt down on his knees. Also, the whirlwind that protects him vanished.

If her instinct was right, all that the guy experienced was made by the ghost caster. He maybe commands his ghosts to beat him since they were not under the control of the wind. Or probably he's still using the Invisible Alice Stone and he attacks Haru by himself. Well, either way it's not a big deal for her.

Finally, Youichi became visible again along with the jam-packed ghosts and ghouls in the entire hallway. Some of the ghosts look cute and friendly yet most of them were really menacing.

Her lungs were ready to scream at the scary scene when Youichi showed her the two stones. Sora forgot the fear and was mesmerized by its beauty and purity. There are no words that could describe the stones. Its warmth emitting around were really indescribable.

"Now what?" the boy asked impatiently. He got confused when she smiled at him. "What?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. I'm just glad that you were here."

"Whatever" Once again he turned his attention to the guy on his knees. "I say, you are such a coward. Why don't you pick your own level to fight? It was a shame probably for you to lose against the elementary student. Be thankful it's only the three of us. You still have your dignity and reputation."

"Why you, bastard!" he screamed in fury. he attacked them with another sharp thrust of wind, but they only evades it easily.

Youichi meanwhile didn't like what he just heard. He jumps and landed in front of him. Then he mercilessly kicked Haru on his face. "That's for me, if you don't mind." Next move that he did, he broke his left shoulder using the strong hit of his ankle. "And that's for hurting Sora."

"Let's go now, Youichi," she summoned. "We need to see Hotaru-sempai immediately."

He turned to the girl who just rode up again in the flying broomstick. They really need to find the inventor so they would learn the real situation.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Just as they left Nobara came to the scene. She approached the helpless guy lying on the floor. Her alice were as dark as Persona's. Very scary and intimidating.

"I was about to help them but I guess they handled you so well," she darkly said to him.

"Y-you? Ice Princess?"

"I shall never forgive you for preventing my friend to be happy."

Haru smiled weakly. "Sakura's not going to be happy if she chose Hyuuga over me. He'll only hurt her."

"Not everything in this world will falls upon your feet as you please. Just be satisfied for the friendship she's giving you than aiming more from her."

"I can't do that." He gets up and gave Nobara a sharp blow of wind to distance away.

"And do you think Mikan would look on your way if she discivers that you hurt Sora and Youichi? Will she be grateful to you for doing that? Definitely not. She might even hate you, Mosato."

"She'll understand why I did that to them. i'm just trying to save her from the curse of their family."

The guy tried to kick her on the stomach but only prevented by the ice wall between them, then its Nobara's turn to fight back. She jumps over him and throws ice daggers using the water that spilled on the hall. Haru countered it using the wind to change its direction, back to her followed by a wind chain to tie her up from moving out again.

Nobara as the infamous Ice Princess knew how to turn down her opponents' attack. The wind or air has a little component of water. That little component was enough for her to freeze the wind and used it to destroy her own ice daggers. As she stepped down from the air the whole floor went to cold ice.

"You don't know her that much, Mosato. She loves her friends so much. But, oh well, you'll never understand it anyway. Enough of this."

And for the finish she suddenly went behind Haru and hit his nape. That cause him to lose his consciousness.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Atari, Hotaru and the rest of the gang witnessed how the two elementary student fulfilled their job and how the infamous Nobara beat the prince like Haru. They were still on the other dimension courtesy of course of the Queen of Inventions.

Of course the brunette's friends were glad that Mikan will soon be alright yet at the same time felt bad for the wind caster. Haru doesn't know how lucky already he is to be one of Mikan's friends. And, Atari, perfectly don't seem want to understand what Nobara meant.

The hologram screen now disappeared. Hotaru put the hammer aside and took another weird invention. Or is it really an invention?

She was holding a bubble bottle in a about half liter. Its color resembled from the rainbow. They would only find out the weirdness of her invention once she use it to somebody. Preferably Mikan. But situationb calls for the substitution and her cousin is so available.

"What's that? Another crap?" Atari mocked again at her invention. "You are really the best friend of my stupid cousin, doing all the no sense invention."

"You are actually the no sense here, for your own peace of mind. You hate Mikan for the non-sense reason. I really thought nothing beats the great stupidity of my friend. But, here you are, labeled as the greatest and most stupid being on the planet. And like what Sora said, stupid-pathetic-hopeless."

Fury is still within her. Hotaru's insult is already beyond the edge. She is not stupid-pathetic-hopeless person, and most of all, she's not a non-sense being.

She couldn't take it anymore. It left her no other choice but to put the inventor and the rest of her friends under the curse. A kind of curse that will break the heart of her cousin.

Atari wave the wand over the five rings she have on her fingers. Seeing this, Hotaru opens the bottle and released all the colorful bubbles. Picking up her hammer again, one by one her hit all the red and orange bubbles on Atari's way who is now chanting something. The bubbles exploded like it was a real bomb in a war. The explosion was loudly devastating. Anyone could be killed that way.

Next color that she hit was the yellow and the green bubbles. This time it didn't went to the nullifier but to her friends. All of them panicked and tried to escape on their own for the thought that it was a bomb like the first two colors. Its hard to say if they are fortunate but the bubbles got them and explodes already on their heads. Now the thick colorful heavy cloud is everywhere, but she's not done yet.

Hotaru was about to hit the last batch of bubbles when she felt something cold wrapped around her finger. Along this she also saw the small rings flying towards the smoke, probably to her friends. She turned around and face Atari. Right on her face she hit the blue's, indigo's, and the violet bubbles. The smoke dissove to the rest of the colors.

"I'm done," she finally said to the brown haired girl.

"Me as well, although I really didn't get if your attackes was really meant to kill me or what." Proud and satisfaction were written on her face. "Either way, I still won."

"For now Ayusaki-san. But let's see for the following days who really won. Is it you or is it me? Only Mikan and Hyuuga can decide on that."

A triumphant smile painted on Hotaru's face. Never once that the inventor lose to a stupid things provided by the stupid beings. She's genius enought to remedy the situation, of course with the help of Noda-sensei, things wil go just fine to all of them. Especially those two stupid.

Once the colorful smoke dissolved and turned into a white color, Hotaru hit the tiled floor twice. In an instant they were back at their own classroom. The wall who just previously disappeared is back again. The tables and chairs are now in order. Nothing really changed except for the gang who is now under the course and Atari for the upcoming defeat.

When the bell rang its lunch time already. Atari went out through the window. She was too confident on what she did to them.

"Hotaru, what was that for?" Sumire demanded, attracting so much attention outside of their classroom

"A counter attack from the Malediction. Don't worry, no one of us will die. All we need to do is wait for Mikan and Natsume to confess. That's all."

"Huh?"

She sighed and left the room. The crabs are now waiting for her to be eaten. Besides, she's already tired from talking.

**xXxXxXxXx**

After all the series of events that morning, Miyatsu Maya left the academy secretly. Indeed she was the laziest student but that was just an act. As a matter of fact she is the daughter of Miyatsu Asako, and yes, her true alice is the Malediction Alice. No one knows this and her real background other than Ayusaki Nina and Azumi Yuka. Right now she's on her way to meet the old woman not far from the school.

Miyatsu Maya will soon turn seventeen. The color of her eyes were emerald green that perfectly matches to her jet-black hair. But her best asset is her dimple on the right cheek.

She doesn't belong to Dangerous Ability Type Class because everybody believes that her Alice of Deception is her real one. That cover up was only made by the original Deceptive Alice, Ayusaki Nina. For that, no one suspected her real identity and she freely moves inside and out of the academy.

Few meters away and she recognized the old woman sitting on her wheel chair, and Yuka is also ther. She already met Mikan's mother so many years ago. Maya found her a sweet, loving woman and she's happy for Mikan to have a mother like her despite the their hard situation.

"Konnichiwa, Oba-san, Yuka-sensei," she greeted with a smile.

"It's nice to see you again Maya. How are you now?" Nina asked in approval. She's been treating Maya as her third grand daughter.

"Fine as always."

"Glad to hear that child."

"Next month is your seventeenth birthday, right?" Yuka handed her a small gift wrapped in a fancy cloth. "I might not be around when that day comes so I'm giving you an advance birthday present."

"Oh, arigatou gozaimasu, Yuka-sensei." Mikan's mother is so generous to her. She can't help to hugged her in joy.

They exchanged a lot of good news for a while before getting to the point of their meeting. Maya is actually a spy for the old woman. She's observing all the happenings inside the academy, mores specifically Atari and Mikan and Natsume. So far, the situation is getting worse due to the jealousy of Atari.

"Tell us Maya," the old woman urged.

"Oba-san, Atari is out of her sanity. She used the Forgotten Alice to Mikan and used the power of Malediction Alice Stone to her friends just recently."

"How about Mikan? Is she okay?"

"Yes, she's okay yet confused with the fire caster."

"And Hyuuga Natsume?" Yuka asked too.

"He seems to know the rest of situation. Right now, he's with her. Probably helping your daughter to be comfortable with him since he became a stranger."

Both woman sighed in relief. Even Maya felt the same relief when she learned that Natsume is still on her side.

"I think you better make your move now Maya."

She got surprise at Nina's sudden decision.

"Time to meet Mikan," Yuka added. "Explain to her the whole truth. Nina isn't capable anymore to do her duties. All is up to you."

"B-but"

"No more buts. More than anyone else you alone has the key to break the curse of Ayame." The old woman took her hand and smiled. "I have a big faith in you child. I know you can do it and I know Mikan will accept you as you are and not as the descendant of Ayame."

Maya nodded. How happy and lucky she is to found a new family with them. The kind of affection she's feeling right now doesn't existed in her when Asako is still alive. Her own mother neglects her due to their different views of Ayame's curse. Sometimes she thought that Atari should be born under the races of Malediction Alice and she under the Hollow or Nullifying Alices. But fate is fate. No one should question her why?

**To be continued...**

**A/N: **First I'm sorry if I can't update this anymore weekly. But I'll try to provided that I have a lot of money to type this for three hours or so. But there is a news, Mikan's father has a name already. That was revealed in 102th chapter of manga. If you want to know what is the name, at least make a review. Sorry for blackmailing. I'm under Hotaru's influence because of that bubbles. Hehehe...Anyway, next chapter is going to be sad between Hotaru and Mikan. Aside from that, probably I'll publish another fic under this anime so please watch out.

**Thank You Session:**

**mIkanNatsUme13** - Here's the tenth chapter. Sorry for the long wait.

**summer's tears** - Youichi is so fine. Hope you enjoy this one.

**pLumBloSsoM07** - I hope this chapter meets your expectations.

**eileene** - Youichi is so like Natsume. They still act okay when they are already hurt.

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx** - Continue reading if you want to find out the answers from all of your questions, though I really love to tell you what will happen to them. Anyways, thanks for loving this.

**kaWaIi TanGeRine** - One day Haru will fight over against Natsume. That is the thing that I can assure you for now. Thanks for understanding.

**Chryzle-KisS**


	11. True Friend

**Disclaimer: **No one can own this anime!!

**xXx Nothings Gonna Stop Us xXx**

**xXx Chapter Eleven xXx**

**xXx True Friend xXx**

Night time came, and both Hotaru and Maya were looking for Mikan in different places. When they failed to spot her they decided to go to her room. There they met, not so surprise to see each other.

"Konbanwa Imai-san," Maya greets politely.

"Konbanwa Miyatsu. Are you looking for that baka?"

"Yes."

"And why is that? Do you need something from her?"

"No. It's the other way around. Sakura Mikan needs me as well as Hyuuga Natsume regarding to their destiny." A scepter magically appeared in her right hand with black diamond stone at the top of it.

Hotaru was quite surprised especially when she say the sceptor. Its almost like Atari's earlier. _What's the meaning of this? Does Miyatsu deceiving her?_

"Please, let me introduced myself. I am Miyatsu Maya, daughter of Miyatsu Asako. My alice is not the Alice of Deception but Malediction Alice. My ancestor is Yana Ayame who puts the wielders of Nullifying Alice under the endless curse. I'm sorry for scaring you."

She couldn't speak. Why didn't she realize that the laziest student in this school has the same surname of Asako? At that thought, Hotaru took three steps backward and took out her hammer.

"What do you want from Mikan?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to help your best friend as well as her friends," Maya replied in calm tone.

"And why do you want to help us? What do you know anyway?"

"I know the answers that Sakura wants. The hatred of her cousin, the curse, and the outcomes if she and Natsume fails."

"Hotaru!"

Both of them turned their heads from the source of familiar voice. It was Mikan walking towards them along with Natsume right behind. She probably has a good time with him because of that beautiful smile on her face.

Mikan stopped beside her best friend and greets them. "Konbanwa Hotaru." The she noticed the girl who has a sceptor. Although she's wondering she managed to greet her in the same cheerful tone. "Konbanwa Miyatsu-san. Why are you here with Hotaru?"

She didn't reply immediately. She was thinking the right decision for revealing the truth. Its either she must remember first all that she forgot or just do it later.

"Uh, Miyatsu-san. Is there something wrong?" Mikan asked again.

"No. Nothing is wrong. But there is something that I wanted you to tell you."

"Then what is it?"

"It is better if she will recall first all the information she had lost." Hotaru kicked in conversation. "At least she'll have an idea once you told her the truth."

The brunette turned to her best friend. "The truth? What are you talking about?"

"See what I mean?"

"Care to explain what's happening?" Finally Natsume buts-in, looking suspicious at Maya.

Maya wasn't affected at his rude attitude. She remained calm and will remain calm until her death. "You still have the Crystal Alice Stone of Yuka-sensei and Yukihara-sensei, right?"

His surprised was evident when his stares turned into a mean glares. "How did you know about that?"

"Huh? Who's Yuka and Yukihara-sensei? Are they new teachers in the academy?" Mikan asked again with a confuse look to the three.

"Seems like you also forgot your parents aside from Hyuuga," Maya responded. "If that's the case, then Imai will help you to remember everything that you lose."

The brunette turned a questionin look to inventor. "Hotaru, what's happening?"

"You'll understand everything once you take these two stones," She showed her the stones.

"What kinf of alice stones is this?" she took them. In an instant the stones get smaller in her hand.

"Your memory of your parents and Hyuuga, that's the white one. And the reddish one, that's your feelings for him, pointing Natsume."

**xXxXxXxXx**

As Hotaru describes it, Mikan start to remember everythinf about the firecaster. Her eyes were closed so she could clearly see all the images from the past with the man she loves. She remembers their first encounter, his first attempt to hurt her using his fire, her first game with him. Then she also remembers how Natsume suffers from overusing his alice. She felt so scared about it which the Anti-Alice Organization easily abducts him before the opening of Alice Festival.

Opening her eyes, now with falling tears, she looked on Natsume's way. How could she forget the first time he said his name? That's the day when she started to feel something for him. On the preceeding days, Mikan also begins to be aware in his presence. She's always worried everytime he's away for the mission.

Her first kiss is him during the Christmas party. And that happen twice, in public and in private.

_I wish I'm adult already so I can run away from this place with you._

Those words happened when she unwillingly stole Luna's alice in front of Dangerous Abiliy Type people, including Persona and the elementary school principal and, Natsume saved her from them.

"Natsume," she remained standing, looking at him.

_I will never let go your hand. Forever.  
_

That's the nearest confession she had received from him. And to herself, she said she too will never let go his hand.

Both stones finally disappeared in her hand. Both her heart and mind were flooded by Atari's revelation to her.

_"Our family is under the curse of Yana Ayame. Once we fall in love and creates a Crystal Alice Stone, everybody particularly the one that we cherished the most shall die."_

_"No. That's not true."_

_"Love is much stronger than the curse, that's what our forefathers believed. They tried to keep their loves ones alive. They tried but they failed. Ayame's curse is powerful and the only way to break this is you. You are older than me, and you must not love anybody. That's the only way."_

_Mikan was taken abacked._

_"I told you, your happiness is at stake here. Your happiness with Hyuuga, we all wanted you to have that because you deserve it. He loves you and so were you," she said in frantic voice. Atari's voice were torn between fear and symphathy for her. "But if you two become a couple the creation of Crystal Stone will be inevitable. He will die in the least expected way and time, as well as your friends who became involved in this."_

And because of that revelation Mikan let her cousin take all her memories of Natsume while she used her Theft Alice to herself so she can never feel something for Natsume. But how come she fall in love with him again even the old ones disappeared from her heart?

"Mikan," her best friend called.

She looked on her way with disappointment. "Why did you do this?"

"Because you did something stupid."

"I'm not stupid Hotaru."

"You just proved it."

"I did not! I'm not stupid," she insisted loudly, fair enough to make the people go out of their rooms and look on what's happening. "I only do what is right for all of us. Can't you see that?!"

PAK!

Everybody gasped in shock, including Natsume. The great inventor slapped Mikan in front of pair of eyes. For the record, this is the first time that Hotaru hurt her best friend by her own hand, without using her inventions like she always used to.

Mikan touched the part of her cheek where the hand landed. She can't believed she's hurt her. Not like this. Not this time.

"Do you hear what you're saying? Where is your common sense in times like this?" she scowled at her. Her face was in pain expression.

"You don't understand the real situation."

"I'd rather die than to see you unhappy."

"Don't say that!"

"Why can't I? You just decided to sacrifice your own happiness in such lies without consulting me. That makes you stupid. I'm your friend, your best friend in fact. I'll be the first person in this planet who will be hurt if suffer. That's the reason why I want you to remember Hyuuga and all the important things that you allowed to be taken away." Hotaru clenched her fists, bit her lower lip and turned around to hide her tears. "I just wanted to help you."

She fel a thousand arrows hit her heart. Then she suddenly recalled her promise to her best friend. She promised Hotaru that she'll be the first person who will know all her recent escapades. But it seems like her friend already discovered it from the other people. Mikan left her hanging from the truth.

"Hotaru"

"If you really detest my effort of helping you, then sorry. It won't happen again."

With that she ran away to her sanctuary.

_Hotaru_

**To be continued...**

**A/N:** I know this one is short but I hope every one of you likes it. By the way, Mikan's fathers' name is **Yukihara.** Spread the world people!!

**Chryzle-KisS**


	12. Settling Issues

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**xXx Nothings Gonna Stop Us xXx**

**xXx Chapter Twelve xXx**

**xXx Settling Issues xXx**

"It's not your fault Sakura," Maya consoled once the inventor is out of their sight.

"I-I don't know. I don't know. I'm so mixed up."

She can't take it anymore. The situation was getting worse. Now she remembers again all that she forgets. Mikan can't blame her bestfriend for what she had done for her. She only did what she think is right.

Covering her face with her own hands, Mikan wept. It's very painful to be in this kind of situation. All the people she loves are slowly breaking away from her life. Of all the people why it should be Hotaru who must lose first? Why? This is so unfair for her.

While at this she didn't noticed Natsume came and enveloped her in his securing arms. Her brain cells stops momentarily to break away from him. It took her a while to realize her setup with him. She pushed herself away, tried her best to compose herself.

"Thanks for a minute of comfort."

"Will you settle yourself first? You don't understand anything." It's still the same threatening voice yet only Mikan knew this tone of his voice is grieving. Longing for her. She knew it, and feels the same way.

"Please, I'm not stupid. I know what I'm doing so don't tell of what I don't understand."

"You're taking all of these in wrong way."

"It's the only way to save you all. Everyone is going to die; the people I cherished will do if I let myself to be with you. You should have known this because you yourself start to distance away. You should have restrained Hotaru for getting my memories back."

Out of nowhere, Atari appeared between her and Natsume. She knew how angry her cousin is the way she treats her this morning.

"I'm sorry."

"Too late, my dear cousin. Too late."

"Why? What do you mean I'm too late?" she don't like the voice of her cousin.

"You regain your memories. It left me no other choice but to put your friends under the spell."

Astonished, Mikan starts to panic. "What did you do to my friends?"

"If you and Hyuuga became lovers they will forget everything. You, their families and friends, and even themselves; they would wake up without any knowledge about themselves. And if the crystal stone is created, they will slowly leave this world."

"Ayusaki"

Natsume called in fiery voice. As she turned to face him, Atari received a flat strike on her cheek that throws her against the wall. He doesn't care anymore if she's a girl. Mikan felt the guy was absolutely mad at her cousin.

Blood trickles fox from her head. She's hurt yet she still smiles. "So you want to kill me, huh?"

"Definitely true."

"Okay. Go on. But let me tell you this, whether you kill me or not the spell won't stop. Nothing will change."

"Please don't do it Natsume," she said.  
He stared at her in exasperation. "I don't care."

"Then I do care. Atari is my cousin. She knows what is right."

"She's blackmailing you."

"Enough. My decision is final. I'm trusting her."

"More than you trusted me or your best friend?"

"That's different."

"It's not different. You barely know her and you easily gave up on us who you knew well." There again the grief in his tone.

She fell silent. Everything is so crazy for Mikan. She felt she's not in the academy. Hotaru, Natsume, Atari, their great grandmother, her friends, her life, the curse, the destiny, and the stone: those things make her insane.

_Where is the truth? The real truth? And how will she overcome this chaos?_

Then she felt a hand over her shoulder. It belongs to Miyatsu.

"You need rest."

"Miyatsu"

"The day makes you tired because of these. There is still tomorrow."

She didn't know what happened but she instantly lost her consciousness.

**xXxXxXx**

"Natsume, are you going to Mikan?" his best friend asked while walking the next day.

"Don't tell me you're jealous."

"I'm always jealous, you know. She looks at you differently."

Its been years since Ruka decided not to court Mikan. He doesn't have any idea why he's done that. Sometimes he thought if Mikan will choose a suitable boyfriend he'll recommend Ruka because he's very kind and caring and thoughtful.

"Honestly, I'm not relieved when you gave up on her. I'd rather to compete against you than some other guys here."

Ruka smiled. "Why? Because you could easily defeat me?"

"Because I could trust you in case that baka choose you over me." There is no other man he wants to take care of Mikan but his best friend, aside from himself of course.

No more words had been said between tehm until they parted. Ruka needs to visit his barn for some health monitoring. Lately the animals are getting sick so its Ruka's responsibility to find the cause of the animal disease. They're still in middle school but his best friend is showing a lot of potential to be a veterinary. A good one, that is.

Once upon a time, their dream is to live happily. Away from peoples' attention. They dreamed for a house located at the open field where man and animals can live in harmony. That dream still remains but the girl they both love is now included. Mikan is already a part of his dreams. He'll do anything to keep her. But first he needs to get rid of his rival.

After he and Ruka go in separate ways, Natsume instantly feel the wind caster's presence. Haru knew he'll go to girls dormitory and if hus intuition was right he wants him to beat down before he reaches that place. Eventually he stops.

"What do you want?"

Haru revealed himself from the trees. He could tell by his aura he doesn't like him. Well, the feeling is mutual.

"You did nothing but to hurt Mikan. You always call her with insulting words," he said.

"So?"

"I want you to leave her alone. But of you aren't kids anymore. She can live on her own, protect her own. She'll be happy more if you stop hanging around with her. Besides she annoys you like what the other people believes. You hate the way she treats you so it should be better for her if you leave her."

"Done already?" he scorned and faced him. Natsume wasn't surprise at all to see the guy in fiery face. "My answer is no. Keep that in mind."

"I'll do anything to make her happy."

_So am I._ "Only her best friend can make that bake so happy, just so you know."

"That's not what I meant."

"That's the meaning of her happiness, stupid."

"You're the stupid one. The happiness I'm talking about is the happiness that a man can give to the girl he loves."

"Really stupid."

Haru gritted his teeth because of his insults. Does this guy know that the inventor/blackmailer/money-maker queen is the very reason why Mikan is currently studying at Alice Academy? The brunette can't live everyday without her best friend around. Mikan is always happy as long as she's with Hotaru.

Without saying anything his opponent starts to attack him using the wind. Natsume didin't even move to evades it. He just stood on his spot, watching the furious Haru to hurt him. Probably his opponent doesn't know also that he has the nullifying stone of his beloved Mikan. Although it has flaws he could still use it to protect himself.

"Why can't I wound you?" he asked in exasperation.

"I have her stone. The first one, in fact," he cued Haru's piece of mind.

"No way. How come it became yours?"

"She gave it to me."

"I don't believe you."

"Asked our classmates way back when we were in elementary. If you still don't believe it, asked the person who made this," he challenged more.

Aside from hatred Natsume pitied Haru also. He gets all that he wants, but he is lack with loyal companion.

Haru doesn't have a true friend, unlike him. Somehow he felt blessed because he got his best friend Ruka who never leave his side. Maybe, that is also the reason why Haru keep pursuing Mikan. He needs a friend and Mikan is a very good one. Yet he wants more from her. He wants her attention and see him as a man and not as a friend.

"If I can't turn you down by my alice then I'll defeat you with my own hands."

They guy assaulted him in a strong blow of his fist, aiming Natsume's face but he blocked it in crossing his arms and kicking him in return on stomach. Again, he attacked the crimson eyed lad with a flying kick. Natsume ducked down a little and caught his one leg, pulling Hru to the ground in strong impact. But it didn't happen. His opponent us quick alos to use his hands to prevent from hitting the ground. Using his other free leg, Haru strike him in right part of his body. Eventually he winced, taking away his grip from the opponents leg, and jumps about twenty yard. Haru on the other hand stood up as the wind did it for him.

Now Natsume needs to be serious. This guy is somehow not an easy one to defeat. He needs to be extra careful.

Another second ticks. He casted his fire into multiple circular heat. All at once, by the single sway of his hands forward it throws to Haru's direction. For a couple of balls his rival tried his best to blocked and evade the fireball. But its too many for hin to handle it alone. Haru has been hit until he finally lies on the ground.

The war is not done yet. Using the wind alice, Haru stood up again. His uniform has a lot of burns yet the way he stares it means nothing. In an instant Haru managed to go near Natsume, face to face. He made a swipe movement about on his neck. Just before it could cut his throat he immediately flies back. What Haru did to him didn't reached him but it also became the reason to drop the tangerine pendant. The nullifying stone.

"Now you can't protect yourself. The stone isn't with you," Haru picked the pendant, showing a victorious smile.

"Give it back," he demands, sending a death glare for touching the stone.

"Why should I? You don't deserve to have this."

"And you don't also have the right to touch it with your dirty hands."

"There's no use. It's in my hands already. I'll keep it for your sake and that will be done after I take your breath away. Literally."

Suddenly, the wind comes strong. The clear morning turned into gray. Haru summoned a tornado, swirling around Natsume's spot. It spins fastly and its height reached the heavy cloud. He's at the center of the tornado where it has no air. This is getting bad for him. Natsume used the fire to make an explosion but it didn't work. The nullifying stone is the reason.

"Damn you Mosato," he cursed between his breath.

"What? Are you still breathing?"

Damn yes, he's still breathing but it's getting harder and harder to breathe.

"Rest assured Hyuuga, I'll make your death faster."

The lad doesn't have any idea what will happen next. He just found himself lacking for air. His sight were getting blurred, and he's slowly getting down on his knees. It's hard to fought in this way. The air denies to enter into his whole system. If this continues, he'll be dead by brain and heart.

_Could this be my end? Did I really lose in Mikan's heart?_

In the edge of losing his awareness Natsume heard his name and her voice.

**xXxXxXx**

_Natsume_

Horrified. Mikan's greatest fear is in front of her. Inside of the huge, steady tornado is the raven haired guy who possessed a pair of crimson eyes, uncaring face, and famous smirk. Did she came too late?

"Rest assured Hyuuga, I'll make your death faster."

"Natsume!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Mikan ran forward and in an instant her rare alice activates to release the guy from the airless disaster. She heard Haru calling her name but choose to ignore it. Natsume's face are too pale. He's not breathing. By instinct, Mikan performedn a mouth to mouth resuscitation to give him air. She performed it so many times. Time by time she leaned her ears over his chest to find if his heart is already beating.

_Please Natsume, don't leave me like this. Natsume,_ she prayed while doing the resuscitation. Finally she heard Natsume's beating again. Tears of relief formed in the corner of her eyes. His face has its colors again.

Mikan lift his upper body anbd wrapped her arms around him. The only man she love is still alive. Her father and grand father are already gone. She only got Natsume and she don't know what will happen to her if he left her too.

The brunette's attention swayed when she felt the wind. Carefully she laid Natsume on the ground, leaving him a quick kiss on the lips. The she confronts her mistaken friend. She also saw the nullifying stone she to Natsume. It's in Haru's hands.

"Why did you use you alice to Natsume?" she felt sad and angry at the same time. "I want to know why."

"S-Sakura"

"Hand me back Natsume's stone," she ordered.

"The stone is yours. It doesn't belong to him."

"I gave that to him. Natsume needs it, of all the people and you have no right to take that from him," she strongly stated.

Frustration was evident in Haru's face. "That bastard don't deserve this."

"Don't call Natsume like that."

"He's no good to you. Sakura, you are much better without him."

"I'm not staying here if it wasn't for him. Wherever he goes I'll always be on his side. I am his partner."

"But I'm better than Hyuuga. Sakura, I really love you. I'll take care of you and make you happy. I can promise you everything you want."

At last, the guy confessed. True, he really looks like a handsome prince that every girl wants to have. His own fans are the evidence. However, she's not attracted to him. She can never return his love for her. Besides, the way he confessed makes Mikan like she's an alien. She felt weird.

"Haru, give me back the stone, please," she begged him. "He needs it."

"Tell me, why did you give it to him?"

"Because he needs it, I already told you that. I am her partner and I have a responsibility to protect him also. But all the time I'm not on his side to help him in his battles or from over using his Fire Alice. With that nullifying stone I could still protect him like I've always wanted to do."

"Hyuuga is old enough to take care of himself. He's the famous Kuro Neko of the academy," he insisted.

She's getting irritated at the guys's stubborness. "Stop it already. Why are you trying to kill Natsume? He's done nothing wrong against you."

"Why are you defending him?!"

"I love him, if that's what you wanted to hear. Even though he's like that, the way he acted in front of many people I still love him."

"That's not true. You can't love that murderer," he said loudly.

His last word makes her exaperate. There is no use of talking to him. Although she hates it she needs to fight him to retrieve the stone. But for the last time she'll give Haru a last chance.

"We're friends Haru. Don't force me to hurt you. Please, give me my stone."

Mikan held out her palm to him and stepped forward, little by little. The guy is obviously torn between his hatred for the fire caster and affection for her. Until his eyes registered an answer to her pleas.

The weather from gray scenery turned out to be dark and eerie. Lightning were visible behind the heavy clouds, and the wind is getting stronger than before. Haru was creating a big storm.

Since the wind wielder has her nullifyinf stone, Mikan attacked him. She runs forward until her distance from him is half already and makes a two somersault, hitting Haru's shoulders with her calves. Noting the impact she made on him she took this moment to snatch the pendant who was about to fall. Seconds after she landed behind him and like what she did earlier, Mikan used her Nullification Alice to calm the upsurging anger of the wind.

The sky turned back into blue one, showing the bright sunlight. It's the same feeling she's having right now. Her feelings for Natsume.

"Sakura"

There is unofficial promise when you give your alice stone to the one you love and received the alice stone from that person means that you two are binded to marry that person," she said to him. "I gave Natsume my very first alice stone to him because I want him to have it. And on my tenth birthday his gift to me was the fire stone he made.

"It might be unofficial and I was too young to realize the significance of that belief but I'm glad I did it. At least I'm much ahead from the girls who wants him badly to be their better-half."

"And what about the curse in your family? You might die if you let him be a part of your life."

He's worried for her but his worries were misplaced. Same as hers before she realized the whole truth from Miyatsu Maya.

"Natsume won't let it to happen. I'm sure of that, because the curse is about to end in us."

**To be continued...**

**A/N:** I'm back. I hope you all miss me and my work too. Anyway, I apologized for not updating this for a month. I'm busy for the novel I had written because I have to submit it to the publisher. I hope I become a regular romance writer in their publishing company so fingers cross and good luck to me.

So I wished also that all of you enjoyed my latest chapter. I've to re-write this chapter for a couple of times until it came out to this. Next chapter is the scenes how Mikan discovered the truth.

**Thank You Session**

**dominiqueanne **- Thank you so much for loving this!

**pLumbloSoM07 **- Yeah, it's very unusual to see them quarreled seriously. Thanks anyway for the review!

**kaWaIi TanGeRinE - **I hope you love this one. Mikan is fighting for Natsume's life!

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx **- Atari relly messed it up, but don't forget what Hotaru did at that time when she blows up her weird rainbow bubbles. You'll soon find out the effects of that bubbles.

**Ida Sofie - **Uh. it's Hotaru who run away. Thank you a lot!

**mIkanNatsUme13 - **Always my biggest thanks is for you. I hope you like this chapter!

So here ends the day! See you all in next chapter!

**Chryzle-KiSs**


	13. Making Up

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice…

**xXx Nothings Gonna Stop Us xXx**

**xXx Chapter Thirteen xXx**

**xXx Making Up xXx**

By the time she opened her eyes and found herself in her own bedroom, a light green butterflye was flying beyond her gaze. But its not an ordinary butterfly. It glows in a faint intensity. Mikan tried to touch the insect but held back in fear.

"Why don't you keep the butterfly, Sakura?" a female voice said. The voice belonged to Maya. "Ohayou gozaimasu."

She nodded in uncertainty. "O-Ohayou, Miyatsu-san."

"Please, call me Maya. I'm a friend."

"Okay. Maya." She gazed again at the butterfly. "What do you mean about the butterfly?"

"That butterfly. He might die if you don't touch it."

"Die? Why would it die?"

"Do you want Hyuuga to die?" she continued calmly. "That butterfly represents the soul of Hyuuga. If the insect dies, so as him, and the curse in your family shall not be broken. Worse, it'll be infinite."

The soul of Natsume. The winged-insect represents his life so probably he's in trouble. Immediately she hopped out of her bed and went straight to the door. But then stopped when she opened it. She remembers what her cousin told her. If she and Natsume became lovers their friends will die. Not only that, the creation of Crystal Stone will be inevitable. And once the stone starts to exist, no one knows when and how will heaven take Natsume's life from them.

She's willing to sacrifice her own happiness just to see him alive. Nonetheless, she's still be the greatest loser if she can't save him from his current situation. _What will I do?_

"Weren't it be better that in case that he dies he has a knowledge about your true feelings for him? At least he heard it from your lips."

"It's not that simple Maya."

"Everything in this world is simple. It's only a matter of courage to take the risk and make everything simple. Sometimes, to make things simple we must take the hardest way, and be persistent about it.

"I perfectly understand the whole situation Sakura. Actually I am aware of everything ever since I came here in academy, and its about time you realize your destiny." In just blink of her eyes Maya was holding already a sceptor that she saw last night. "Sakura, what your cousin told you is half truth. It's true the only way to break the curse is through you, but if you let that butterfly dies, there is no chance any more for you to be happy."

Maya's last phrase hit her physically, mentally hard. her whole body shivers as she sighted the butterfly's glow fainting. Despite of that it managed to fly towards her. Then, she remembered her great grandmother's words in the letter.

_'Don't let Natsume get out of your life.'_

_'Don't give up on him.'_

Definitely she's not going to feel the complete happiness if she let Natsume dies. What's the use of being his partner if she didn't try to save him from this situation. She'll forever regret of letting Natsume die without a fight...without even telling him how much he means to her.

"Maya, you seems to know my difficulties. Can you tell me all the things I needed to know?"

Unexplainable but somehow her heart became determined to do what she must do pertaining to this crazy affair she's in to. The last time she felt this determination was when Yuu-chan's alice has been stolen by her mother many years ago.

No. That is not the last time. It was when after their poetry recitation and she followed Natsume all the way to the Sakura Lane just to know why he keeps his distance from her. After that day all her determinations were crashed into pieces because of what Atari said to her.

Natsume was right. She trusted the very person who is from the very beginning hates her. Her cousin took advantage of her frustration in finding the truth about the family curse. This makes Hotaru proved her point. She just proved how stupid she is to trust Atari and for not telling her the whole situation. Maybe later she would go to her bestfriend to ask forgiveness. But first things first.

"I will tell you later the background of this whole mess. Bottom line is you need a two Crystal Alice Stone to completely destroy the Sacrificial Curse made by Aruka's twin sister. Hyuuga already have the first Crystral Stone created by Yuka-sensei and Yukihara-sensei. The stone of your very parent."

She was surprised. "What? How did you get that?"

"The day you allowed your cousin to use her alice over you Yuka-sensei gave the stone to him. Anyway, you still need another Crystal Stone made by your alices and Hyuuga's."

"But someone will die. If I'm not mistaken, my father died because of that. Atari told me about it."

"It is true that either of the creator of the stone shall die. But it will happen if the stone was used to get a wish."

"A wish?"

"Yes. A wish. That Crystal Stone can give you what you wanted. The thing is the life span of the co-creator who has the mos powerful alice will be shorten. The more you wish the faster the death of that person. In case of your parents, they never once used their stone. Yukihara-sensei's death is still a mystery. And if by chance either one of them used it the one who should be dead right now is your mother because she has a greater alice over your father."

Mikan couldn't believe it. Everything Maya said was so hard to believe.

Again the winged insect flies towards her. The soft flapping of its wings produced a warmth that only Natsume can give to her heart. It's very comforting despite the weakening of its glow. Could he be still thinking of her in the middle of danger? He should think of himself first before the others. But, that is Natsume. He doesn't care about his own welfare. All matters to him is the people he cherished the most.

"I can sense Mosato's alice. If I'm not mistaken he's trying to stop Hyuuga from coming here." Maya make her look at the mirror beside her, and she did. "Or maybe more than that."

"The brunette saw the alice stone she gave to Natsume was dropped and was picked by Haru. When the wind caster said he will keep the stone she felt afraid for the owner of it."

"What will I do?" she whispered.

"Someone is in danger. What would you do in this case?" Maya asked.

"Of course, I will help him. I will - ," she paused realizing that she just answered her own question, "I will save him. I will save Natsume no matter what."

Maya smiled at her decision and nodded. "You only have thirty minutes to do it and you can never touch him again until the next full blue moon."

"Thirty minutes?!"

"And its already counting."

"What?!"

"The butterfly is already on the top of your hand." She looked down and saw the insect like what Maya said. "It means you agree at the condition."

"But - "

"Now, now." Maya make her turn around and pushed out of her own room. "You can asked me later. Hyuuga is waiting for your help."

She was a;readu outside of her room, wearing only in her pajamas. The door opened once again. Her robe and slippers was thrown to her hands.

"That's for modesty."

"Ah, thank you Maya." Immediately she wore them and starts to ran away.

"And don't forget the thirty minutes. Or rather, less than a thirty minutes.

She didn't argue anymore. Once dressed she began to ran away.

"You have until eight o'clock to be exact." Maya shouted behind her.

**xXxXxXx**

Natsume coughed several times that makes Mikan move to his side. She was about to touch his arm when a loud bell rang mightily at the school premises. Damn. What time is it? What time is it?

_Oh no. Is it eight already? That means..._

The guy laying in front of her finally opened his eyes. Her heart skipped a beat to see his tiniest smile on his lips.

"P-Polka?"

"Natsume. Thank heaven you're alright." Tears starts to form in the corner of her eyes. But she won't cry. She had enough of crying.

"Why are you here?" he asked as he sat up. "Are you feeling well now?"

Mikan nodded in a smile. Then after remembering Maya's words she stood up to walk away. A few paces was been made when she turned around and throw the pendant on him.

"Don't be so reckless again. I gave that to you so take good care of it or else I shall never forgive you," she strongly said. "Ever."

After him she went in front of helpless Haru. She felt sorry and disappointed. Haru is a good friend but he must learn to love himself first before the other people.

"Haru, honestly I'm a little mad at you because you hurt one of my precious friend. I can forgive you but not now. Just leave alone all of my friends. That will be great for me."

"I only did that because I really love you. I wanted to save you," he has not given up yet. It was clear in his eyes.

"Don't make me pity you. And don't used that line again because you didn't know the true meaning of love. Look at yourself. "She's getting tired of Haru's please. Her heart for this one was mixed of exasperation and disbelief. When will he stop from pursuing her?

Thankfully, Maya came to the scene. Wherever direction she comes from Mikan didn't mind at all. There is still a couple of lingering questions on her mind that is yet to be answered.

Maya held out her sceptor and pointed its tip to his chest. The brunette doesn't have any idea what she's doing. No matter how much she wanted to stop Maya she didn't interrupt. For the last time she will laid her trust to the person she didn't know. She just hope nothing bad will happen.

"Totus poena vos gave quod mos tribou vadum reverto vobis, sic puteris ut gaudium."

Like a single dop of water Haru is the one who lost the consciousness.

"W-What did you do to him?"

"I just put him under a spell. But you don't need to worry. It's for his own good. Now let's get out of here before the other onw broke another argument."

She's pointing out at Natsume which Mikan understood half-heartedly. There is a reason why she must part herself from him for a while. Only Maya knew the answer so she must go with her to discover them all.

"Maybe I should change my clothes first and have a breakfast before we get into this conversation."

"Agree. I'll join breakfast with you after you prepare," suggested by the lass, instantly vanishing the sceptor.

"Thank you Maya."

They both strode away from their palce. Mikan couldn't help to look behind. She saw Natsume was still on the sitting position. Questions, confusion, anxiety was written on his passive face. Except of course for Ruka, only she can see Natsume's hidden expressions.

Almost there at their dormitory Maya broke the silence with an unexpected remark.

"You know what, I didn't realize you have a potential of being a heartbreaker of every man's heart."

"Heartbreaker?" she asked.

"Yea. Heartbreaker. Because of your kindness and character, no wonder why so many guys are head over heels in love with you Sakura. It would really break their heart once you became Hyuuga's one and only girlfriend."

Flushing, she still managed to ask again. "And why would it breaks their heart?"

Maya chuckled. "Now I understand why the infamous cat was so fond of you?"

"Hmm?"

"Honestly, you really don't know why?"

"You better inform me than to squeezed my mind."

"Save your tongue later," Hotaru said all of sudden now standing a couple of feet away from them. "That baka's mind has a slow comprehension."

"H-Hotaru," she gasped.

"Maybe it's better if I leave the two of you alone. See you later."

Awkward. That is what she currently feels. She was ashamed of what she did to her bestfriend. But she needed to ask her forgiveness. Next to her grandfather, Hotaru is the very important person in her heart."

But where she should begin?

"First and foremost I want you to konw that I'm still mad at you. Secondly, I am here for the rabbits you owe me. You're due is today and I need it now as my additional fund for my special invention. The total cosr is two million rabbits, no discount charge. If installment, there is 20 percent interest based on the principal amount."

Geez. Even at times like this money us still the top priority of her dear best friend. Be a friend or an enemy, when it comes to rabbits, nothing or no one can prevent Hotaru from earning it.

"I-I have no money here Hotaru," she said lowly, slightly ducking down her head but not leaving her gaze to her best friend's face.

"Don't worry. I'm starting to accept credit cards." From her bag, a telephone like machine was held out. "This processing is much better than receiving a hard cold cash. All of my rabbits will automatically go to my bank account. Also, it is also safe."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry is not a part of currency."

"That's not what I meant."

"You mean to say you're penniless again," Hotary stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "Then, when will you pay me again?"

"Last night, I am very sorry for what I did to you. Please forgive me," she confessed.

"Should I care about it?"

"I've hurt you. You were right, I am stupid. I should've not trusted my cousin that quick. I just barely know her and I don't know her true intentions towards me. Also I wanted your forgiveness for leaving you hanging in this mess I'm into. Sorry for being ungrateful fir bringing all that I lost. Sorry for yelling at you. Sorry for keeping a secret from you. Sorry for the anxiousness that I gave. Sorry for being stupid of me."

Hotaru didn't reply. Instead she took out a calculator and starts to compute something. Her fingers were fast in touching the number buttons. After a while, Hotaru showed her seven digit numbers with a currency symbol at the left side of the screen.

Four million one hundred two thousand and nine hundred ninety one rabbits!

That cost was devastatingly huge. Mikan's eyes almost dropped in disbelief. Is that the total cost of her debt?

"This is the original amount you owe me. It includes the flying broomstick that Sora ang Youichi used, the Weaving Black Hole, and the Rainbow Bubbles. Also I included the days you made me worry about you and for the tears I cried last night."

"I am really sorry Hotaru."

"But I also understand you, somehow. You are just confused and tired. Your mind is clouded because of Ayusaki's lies. It became hard for you to deal those stuff all at the same time, and it's understandable of you to think that way. But you did the wrong way Mikan."

"This one is not that simple Hotaru. The problem is about my family. I don't want anyone of my friends to get hurt because of these."

"So stupidly you decided to bear that issue alone. You gave up so easily that is so out of your character." Hotaru sighed in surrender. "Mikan, listen to me. All your joys and suffering were also mine. Ours, in fact. We are your family too. Your second family because of the people who dearly loves you and you also love so much. Every members of the family help each other, that's what taught here in academy."

Mikan felt ashamed to herself. As long as she's inside the walls of the academy, this is her home. The people here is her family. They had surpassed all the dangers they had encountered. No one in her friends had been abandoned in the midst of their difficulties because they're helping each other.

Regarding to her current situation she make her family unreliable because of her selfishness to be a heroine. And it resulted by Atari's spell over them. Everthing is her fault.

"Of all the people here, you should have known better that there is still the other way to make it through. We can overcame this together; you, me and all of our friends. But of course, it will be only you and Hyuuga who can finish this one."

She was surprised at her best friend's last remark. "How did you know about me and Natsume ending the curse?"

"That soon-to-be-jerk-boyfriend of yours told me the partial truth." Instantly Mikan flushed on what she heard. "I think Miyatsu has the whole story.'

"Maya will tell me that after having our breakfast together."

"Okay. I will go with you to hear that. Besides I'm just on my way to dining hall. I'll wait the two of you there."

"Then you're not mad at my anymore?" she hoped.

Hotaru starts to walk her way when she replied. "Who says I'm not mad? Everytime ask for your payment you always say sorry and you'll say you'll do it next on Mikan. I'm really mad at you."

She can't do anything now but to watch Hotaru fades in her sight. Hotaru will never forgive her for not paying her dues.

**To be continued...**

**A/N:** Okay, sorry for making you wait. I just finished all the whole story and the ending is finished though I can only update this one at a time. Two more chapters and the ending will come. Please be patient. Pretty please. Hope you all like this chapter. Oh, and I've changed my pen name because that name isn't really mine. It really belongs to my friend and she might sue me for using it without her knowledge.

**Thank-You Session**

pLumBloSsoM07 - The end is near. Please be more patient with me. Pretty please.

xSapphirexRosesxFanx - Of course everything will be fine especially for Mikan and Natsume.

kaWaIi TanGeRinE - Thank you for the appreciation about my last chapter. Thanks a lot.

Okay, that's it for now. 'Til Chapter Fourteen.

**ChryzLe-KisS/Crazzy's Brain**


	14. Aching Hearts

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice…

**xXx Nothings Gonna Stop Us xXx**

**xXx Chapter Fourteen xXx**

**xXx Aching Hearts xXx**

After having breakfast together, Hotaru offered her laboratory for them to discuss everything they wanted to know about the curse. It is sound proof. No one can over hear their conversation outside the room. Eventually Maya agreed.

On their way out a girl came from behind. And it was Sora. "Mikan-sempai" Mikan knelt down to welcome the girl in her embrace. She's crying in her arms.

"Hush Sora. I'm okay now," she tenderly said.

"I'm so worried you might even forget me."

"There is no reason for me to forget someone like you."

Sora looked up to her. Her face were wet of tears. The brunette wiped them with her hands and smiled. But the young girl's face didn't change her expresssion.

"Tell me sempai. Why did Ayusaki had your memories of Natsume-sempai? Why do you want to forget him? He's important to you. I maybe too young but I know you really like him more than a friend or school partner."

"Don't tell me this girl is an avid fan of stupid-jerk loveteam?" Hotaru asked to Maya on her side.

"Not me Hotaru. Better asked Permy. She's the promoter of that club," she replied.

Mikan heard the two but she ignored it. This girl wants an explanation and she can't decide whether to tell the truth or not. But this is Sora. She is too persistent to discover all the answers of her questions in mind. One way or another she will found it out.

Perhaps, its better to tell Sora the truth. She is a friend and somehow she deserve to hear it straight from her.

"Sora, what I did is a mistake. You're right. Natsume is too important to me and I shouldn't allow my cousin to do what she wanted. But I learned something when I lose them,"

"What is it?"

"Even though he became a stranger for a day I learned to feel the same again for him. My feelings for him didn't changed in fact. Its still the same. He is still the owner of this beating thing inside of me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mikan-sempai. I completely understand. That only means you and Natsume-sempai are really meant for each other. But how come you and Ayusaki became cousin?" she asked again.

Before she could answer the question Maya butts in to their conversation. "Sora, its a long story. But if you want you can go with so us to know everything."

"Why Maya-sempai?"

"Because your two favorite sempai's needed to set apart for a few more days before the happy-ever-after moment. You'll know why but first we must get out of here. I could sense his alice were coming."

"Actually, he's already here," Hotaru said, pointing out her newly polished gun at Koko.

"We need to talk, Polka," stoically said by Natsume.

She stood up. Her heart never failed to beats fast whenever he's in front of her. Still, Mikan managed to greet them. "Ohayou gozaimasu. Koko, Ruka, Natsume."

Ruka and Koko only smiled in reply.

"Polka," he repeated.

"There is nothing to talk about Natsume. Just let me be alone for a while please. You know already what's happening so you must understand my situation.

"Yes I do understand what is happening here, and no I don't understand what you are doing. You just saved me from that bastard and then you'll just walked away from me with that strange girl."

"Maya is not like what you think," she defended to her new friend. "I'm telling the truth here so trust me."

Natsume didn't listen. Instead he came forward. Seems like he's going to drag her out of that place. But she must do what Maya told here awhile ago when she asked about avoiding Natsume to touch.

_"No matter what happens don't go near with Hyuuga," Maya said seriously after finishing her last bite._

_"But why?"_

_"We're just preventing the trasfer of the curse to your co-creator of the Crystal Stone."_

_"The curse could be transferred?"_

_The lass nodded. "Remember the butterfly you had touched? Or touched you, actually. Shizuka-the daughter of Aruka and Shinji, created that butterfly. It took you two alices and Hyuuga's for a while."_

_"I-I don't have alices now?" she couldn't believe that. "But I've just used it against Haru after I touched the butterfly. How did that happen?"_

_"When the morning clock struck at eight, both of your alices have been taken without noticing. That's because the butterfly were starting to balance all three alices to create an exceptional stone. Once it was balance it will re-appear and the alices that had been taken will be yours and his again."_

_"So? What does it have to do in separating Mikan and the jerk?" asked Hotaru._

_"That is because the curse could be transferred to her co-creator. Mikan has a nullifying alice and it prevents Ayame's curse to dissipate further to another alice wielder. But now her nullification wasn't on her the curse is prone to be transferred to the person who has no alice, and that is Hyuuga in this case." Maya turned to her. "Do you understand now, Mikan? No matter what happens don't let your co-creator to come near you."_

_She nodded in agreement, but there is still a doubt in her. "How long will I prevent Natsume? Did he know this part already? You know how short tempered he is when someone pissed him off."_

_"Well Mikan, wait for that butterfly to re-appear."_

_"But when?"_

_Maya shrugged. "Only time can tell."_

Avoiding Natsume will definitely frustrates him. That's the least thing she could do to him, but situation calls for it. She can't tell this information to the public for it might reach into Persona's ears and might do the unthinkable to them. Aside from that it will only cause panic to everyone.

Natsume is fast approaching her, and she must do something. Or say something.

_C'mon Mikan. Say something. Say something._

"Stop right there Natsume, or else ...," _Think Mikan. Think. _"..., or else you won't see me again. Seiously."

Eventually he stopped in surprise. "What is this?"

_Breathe Mikan. Everything is going to be alright. You can manage this. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale._

When she finally relaxed she showed him her best smile. Mikan saw the utter surprise registered on his face.

"Natsume, I wanted to thank you for everything. For keeping up with me. And what you did to me yesterday is something I will forever remember."

"You sounded like you're leaving."

"Then you're deaf. I'll only leave when you are. I promise you that, but for now let me do my own way and I won't commit any mistakes now. Trust me." She sighed in agony for not standing on his side. For now, the only thing that she can do is to tell him what she currently feels for him. "This is going to be hard for both of us. We learned and grew up side by side. We are always there for each other through good and bad moments of our lives. Yet I think this is the time to re-think what we really feel for each other."

"I don't need to think again. I am sure what I feel for you," he clearly stated. Everybody heard it loud and clear.

She almost broke a tear when he said that. _Control yourself Mikan._

"I wish I'm standing right under your nose and hear you say all the things you kept there inside your heart. But we need to wait Natsume. Will you?"

. . .

. . .

. . .

"Okay, have it your way. But if I have enough, not even your tears can stop me. Understand?"

Relief washed over her. She suddenly recalled the moment when Natsume carried her on his back on Valentines day. He said he will tell her everything she wanted to know. Perhaps that day will be any time soon.

The tiniest smile became visible to his face. He is really a handsome guy when he smiles at her. Why didn't she noticed that earlier? Nonetheless, he's strong appeal never changed to the heart of his fans. It is actually more appealing now than before. Maybe she was too busy for making friends and protecting them that she lately realize what she almost miss. But its not too late yet. She finally realized that. She didn't only realized his physical features but also the strength of his heart and its ability to love someone like her.

"Here, catch," said he. Immediately she caught what was thrown to her. Mikan gave him a questioning look and he obliged to answer. "That belongs to my mother so take good care of it."

_To his mother?_

Slowly she opened her palms and saw what the things is. It was a ring with a diamond and ruby stones entwined that formed into a heart shaped. Was this an - ? But it's too early.

Natsume was out of her sight already as well as his company. All that she saw were the students that just witnessed the confrontation. They all now know what is going to happen next.

**xXxXxXx**

"I'm late! I'm late!"

Mikan almost tripped to the ground on her way to her middle school building. Mr. Hajime will definitely punished one of her classmates because of her tardiness. She never wanted to be late, but it's really comforting to sleep all day.

She looked up to the windows of her classroom and saw her friends and classmates. They were cheering for her to hurry. Ever since, all of them were very supportive, and though she always done a lot of mistakes, still they wound understand her.

"Hurry up Mikan!" they all shouted.

She smiled and waved at them. Hotaru, as usual have this stoic face. Sumire were grumpy like she will love to strangle her neck because the last time she came late she was forced to use her Theft Alice to her. Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Iinchou and the rest were all smiling. All of them were there except for Natsume.

Where is he? Is he in a mission? But its school festival already. Its only their break from doing all such dangeous task. He must be somewhere around. Then she recalled their mutual agreement. He will hive her the space she wanted. Now she understands although it brought sadness in her heart.

She continued on her way but only stopped when her cousin Atari suddenly appeared on her way. Probably her cousin knew already what happened the other day outside the cafeteria. She was so sure to herself. Maybe that is the reason why she's here. But did she really know what happened?

"So," she began. "you finally decided to let him go. That's a good decision, dear cousin."

Atari seems victorious to all her efforts to separate her from Natsume. She thought her curse over her friends was still effective by the time she learned the truth. But she thought all wrong.

So what if Atari knew how to put a curse on other people? Maya is still the most effective wielder of Malediction Alice. Without sweat she totally destroyed Atari's avowal to her friends. That happened two days ago. Now there is nothing for her to worry about the upcoming creation of her own Crystal Stone. But she must settle her conflict with Atari first. And if this second round of confrontation turns out again into a head-to-head battle, so be it. With the precious ring that Natsume gave her she won't let herself end up as a loser. She can't afford that.

"I didn't let go of Natsume, Atari. We're just far apart but that doesn't mean I'd forever give him up. Not in a million years will I do that."

A loud cheers and applause erupted. Her classmates as well as the other students from the other class were already on their windows. They just heard what she had said.

"Yeah, way to go Mikan," her classmates shouted in unison.

"C'mon guys, please shut up." But they didn't listen in her dismay. She became their entertainere again.

"You can do it Mikan. I'm just right behind you." Sumire looks like she's ready to fight Atari if ever she got hurt or anything.

"Don't worry Sakura-san. We'll take care of Natsume for you," said by the girls from different class section, including hers. Those fans treats her as their ultimate rival in Natsume's attention, but they like her. Ironically.

Her attention turned back to Atari who is now laughing. "All of you are bunch of a losers and fools. Cheering for you as if nothing bad will happen. They must be crazy like you cousin."

"Or maybe they just realized that I'm better suited to Natsume than you."

"If I were Hyuuga I would prefer the stupid girl than an idiot-moron like you." Hotaru nonchalantly followed. A small grin was drawn on her face. "But there is no need for if-I-were-in-someone-else-shoes. That jerk has just been waiting for Mikan to come and the happy-ever-after-ending is already on everybody's sleeves."

"Hotaru," she snapped at her best friend.

"Ha. As if my dear cousin will be happy if all of you dies."

"And as if we were. But were not."

"For a girl who is ready to be welcome in the land of the dead, you, Imai Hotaru is such an arrogant fool."

"Are you talking about yourself, Ayusaki?" She asked coolly. "I told you after our last fight only Mikan and Hyuuga can decide who really won between us. Now it seem like I won already."

"You're just dreaming."

"The red and orange bubbles I had thrown on you is for weakening your curse against us. The yellow and green were protection for us that's why I targeted my company. And the remaining colors of the rainbow reversed the curse you bestowed to us. You wished for our death in exchange of the creation of the Crystal Stone, but as the things goes by the curse shall be reversed. Once the Crystal Stone of Mikan was done a long life shall be given to us."

Atari gritted her teeth. "That's impossible. The curse has no match in your junks."

"Say it again and I'll deliver you in never ending darkness you never had," she threatened with her cannon that comes heaven knows how and where. "Maybe my inventions are not as powerful as yours but the power you are boating to us is too far from the true possessor of the Malediciton Alice Stone."

"True possessor of Malediction Stone? Asako doesn't have any children and she's dead already."

"And how did you know about Asako?" she challenged.

"She's my master and she's the one who gave me the stone of her alice."

"You actually stole that stone from Asako, and when she caught you in the act of stealing you killed her by that stone." Mikan was surprised on Hotaru's information. "In short period of time you mastered their power to curse other people but it wasn't enough for you. You know you could have so much power with the Malediction Stone in order to unfulfill the prophesy in your family because it wasn't you who are destined to do it."

"What a story," she said sarcastically.

"Seems believable to me."

Behind Mikan, Maya went to her side. This maledector were totally serious. She knew already that Maya's mothere was Miyatsu Asako. What she didn't is her mother's connection to Atari.

"In fact, the stone you stole from my mother really belongs to me."

Her cousin was not convinced. She still faced them tall and proud.

"You? Daughter of that old witch?"

"Apparently, yes. I'm the only child of Miyatsu Asako. Now why did you killed my mother?" It was obvious in her voice the pain of losing her mother.

"I didn't kill your witch mother."

"Yes, you did Ayusaki. You stole my stone from the temple of our ancestors. That stone I made was to lengthen her life."

Atari raised both her hands in surrender. "Well sorry. I didn't know it has a purpose. but I wasn't to be blamed here." From Maya her cousin turned her fury to her. "It's my dear cousin's fault that pushed me to do that. You took everything that is intended to be mine. My happiness, my destiny, and even Natsume, you take him from me."

"I didn't took anything from you Atari."

"I love Natsume. I love him with all my life. And I must get rid of you as soon as possible."

Her cousin starts to attack her with sharp and poisonous pins. She really can't understand what her cousin's thinking. Its so hard to comprehend.

In a swift movement Maya is already in front of her. Five golden arrows were already aimed at Atari and launched to meet the attack. "You've got to defeat me first before you hurt Mikan." But Maya's attack has been useless.

"Pity. Wasting your life for that girl? What a pity" Atari mocked.

This time Atari's attack hit her friend. She got scratches from the needles yet still it bleeds a lot of platelets. Then her cousin throw Maya out of her way, making them stand face to face.

"Mikan!" her friends shouted at their fear. They knew she doesn't have her alices. She can't fight Atari in square.

"Atari"

"Maybe your best friend weakens my power. But, a curse is a curse. No inventins can stop my power to bid my will. So I'll remind you again. If you and Natsume continued to do the ceremonial creation, all of your friends will die. And it can't be irreverse because I have Asako's stone. As long as the stone exist the curse shall be proven."

"The curse is already gone Atari. Maya lifted out the curse from my friends." To everybody's astonishment, Mikan took her cousin's hands and hold them tightly to hers. "Atari, stopped this already. If you continue this you will only hurt yourself in the process."

"Get away from her baka!" Hotaru yelled.

"You really are stupid." Too late because Atari caugth her wrist and slashed it with a blade. "Now be gone, Sakura Mikan."

**To be continued...**

**A/N:** Oh gosh...what a cliff I did? Yes, one more chapter and this is going to close the curtains down. Hope all of you enjoyed this chapter which I re-write again a lot of times before I come up into this.

So see you all in the final chapter. My final thanks shall be indicated next time.

**Crazzy's Brain/ChryzLe-KisS**


	15. Missing, Hurting

**Disclaimer:** I will not try to own Gakuen Alice because it rightfully belonged to Higuchi Tachibana.

**Nothings Gonna Stop Us**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Missing, Hurting**

All the beautiful colors in his sight fastly drained into gray. The rustling of leaves gliding along the wind seems to stop, and the singing of nearby birds thought was replaced by Mikan's wail. Natsume just saw what the other nullifier did to Mikan. Tears of pain start to shade the sides of her eyes. She is painstakingly suffering.

Blood from Mikan's wrist trickled down to the ground. If she kept losing her blood, no more Mikan will be around.

That he cannot allow.

"Let go of her," he fumed.

Alongside of his thunder is the sudden uproar of a firewall, encircling them inside. Its heights were as equal as the height of their school building. But he cares less. The fear of his fellow students is not his main concern. The only thing he wants is to save Mikan from her crazy cousin.

"N-Natsume," Ayusaki stuttered when she saw the huge fire. She turned around and saw him finally. "Natsume, you're here."

Joy lit up on her face. Ayusaki, instead of losing her grasped to Mikan, she just threw her like she is a useless doll. Seeing these, he instantly catches Mikan before they both collapsed on the ground-just inches before the fire.

"I'm sorry. I promised I would protect you yet I didn't," he murmured. "I won't let you to leave me like this." He holds her tight that he wishes they would stay like this forever, but not in this kind of situation.

"Nat-Natsume?" she called in weak voice. Her eyes were not in focus.

"I'm here. You'll be okay now."

"But, the curse."

"My alice is back so you don't need to worry now." He assured her though he realized that fact just now.

"Really?"

"I'll take you out of here." Carefully he knelt and picked Mikan into his arms. "Just hold on to me."

"Thank you, Natsume-kun."

A weak smile formed on her lips yet immediately replaced of pain. His heart almost broke in Mikan's agony. If only he could snatch that pain out of her, he will do it without hesitation.

Natsume noticed the two girls approaching him: Hotaru and Maya. It looks like the malefactor gained her strength already in short period of time, and the inventor is seems to be ready to do his part in this scenario.

"Get out of here now before Mikan loses her blood," Maya said.

"You're not going anywhere," yelled by Ayusaki not far from them. "You're not going, Natsume. Not with her."

"Don't mind that lunatic. Maya and I will take care of her." Then her gaze went to her best friend. Even though the inventor is sometimes harsh to her best friend, she still loves her. "Just don't do any perverseness to her or I'll auction you to your undying fan girls."

"As if she's so pretty," he lied just to assure this girl.

"Enough of that," Maya interrupted. "I need to do my part now."

"Take care of her."

For the first time he acknowledge of giving a small smile to the blackmailer. Only because they both value Mikan as the spinner of their lives. And if it wasn't for Hotaru, Mikan won't be here in the academy. He won't be able to believe again in light and friendship. He won't be able to know Mikan's existence, and love her like this.

With a nod he turned around and took his Mikan away from that horrendous place.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Natsume, come back here!"

She ran a step to follow the two but the newly acquainted friends blocked her way.

"Don't bother them. They'll be just fine." Hotaru threatened with another flying invention.

"Get out of my way," she hissed.

"Really? Actually, you are not needed in infirmary unless you are badly hurt."

"I'm not that easy to defeat with. No one can defeat me."

"Well, yes, there's someone who can defeat you. Maya, do it." She command to her new ally then commence in attacking Atari.

Hotaru's invention was gunning a laser to her by voice alone. She can also defend herself through the Weaving Black Hole. This gave Atari a hard time to counter attack.

"I'll show mercy if you surrender now," the inventor advised.

"I'd rather die than to humiliate myself." Again she tried to aim the blades and needles to Hotaru but that black hole thing only absorbs her attack.

"Speaking of humiliation, I should be the one who feel humiliated about this. I actually want to cripple you until you can't walk anymore but Mikan wants me to forgive you. I want her to be happy that is why I would only stop you from messing her life. And, by the way, you should be thankful Hyuuga didn't stay."

Atari cut the inventor's words. "He should have stayed and watch my cousin die."

"If he had chosen to stay it was you who would die here not Mikan. Why? Because heaven and earth know how much he wants to kill you. He won't give a damn if you are Mikan's cousin."

The inventor stops attacking which she didn't like in an instant. Hate to admit it but her body is losing its will to go for another fight. She's catching her breath now. Her pulse in every part of her body is beating so fast. Then all of a sudden, Maya's alice became in distinct. She looked and saw the malefactress summon her scepter in her front. The scepter isn't just an ordinary one for a person who has a malediction alice.

She knew Maya is the most powerful malefactor in their clan that ever existed, and that is the very reason why her own mother resent her. Asako believed she was the incarnate of Ayame and was destined to keep the curse alive. But when she gave birth to her daughter and her own stone were at the same time destroyed by sight of the baby, she began to hate Maya. Yet, despite that hatred Maya still gave her own alice stone to Asako. She didn't know the reason behind it until recently.

Atari never once saw how powerful Maya is. But according to Asako, the girl's alice is in the extreme level when her birthday is coming. All the favors of light and dark will be given to her until that day is over. That is also the time when Ayame made the curse.

_Wait. What day is it?_

On her feet she flips back and threw another batch of star-shaped blades to Hotaru then immediately ran after Maya who is much focus on her chant. But she failed to go near her. All the colorful ribbons rose up, tying both her arms and legs from moving.

"All that won't yield. All that would set apart from body, mind, heart, and soul. Let these ribbons prevail intruders of their fate. From this day 'til death come between them."

Those words were not the best chant Atari had ever heard but she was still stunned at the essence of the malefactress words. That chant is for the second phase in creating the Crystal Alice Stone. This only means one thing. Mikan and Natsume were now fatefully engaged for the destruction of the curse passed unto them. But the chant isn't complete yet. The second part shall be spelled during the creation. She still has her luck. With her Nullification Alice, all will be unworthy for all of them.

"So, the color of your alice is yellow."

Her attention went back again to Hotaru. She was holding a stone, and it was hers. The nullifying stone! How did she get it?

As if the inventor read what's on her mind, she answered her question.

"Mikan accidentally took one of your alice. I saw that and I never thought she would take that instead of the hatred you have in your heart. I guess she was too petrified in what you did to her that the nullification crossed her mind to take out from you." Hotaru sighed. "But it's a good thing somehow because you can't nullify Maya's alice until everything is over. So for now, I'll keep this safe for you."

Atari's mind went blank. Is that the reason why she's tied now with these ribbons? If she still have her Nullification Alice, Maya's alice won't definitely affect her by any means. Yet, it did and didn't notice her loss. She's too busy of getting rid of her cousin that she underestimates the power of fate. She should have been more watchful. Now it's beginning to seep in her mind that everything is too late for her. It was her effort that would turn into waste.

It's the end for her.

"This won't happen to you if you chose to listen to us," Maya suddenly said.

Atari smile bitterly. "Us? Who's us? And why would I listen to you?" She lifted her face and met the malefactress' pity. Anger and loneliness filled her now, and she doesn't need anybody's pity. "You know nothing about me so stop acting like you care."

"I know everything about you since we were kids. Me and Chino were your friends but you choose to forget us than accepting the truth about Hyuuga.

"We don't know each other."

"That's because you used your alice to forget me and Chino. We are your friends but you turn your back from us. Ever since you saw Hyuuga you became cruel to Chino," she hinted sadness from her voice. As if she wanted to cry.

"Stop your nonsense talk. I don't know personally that Chino you're talking about."

"He's the one who really cares for you, not Hyuuga. Chino loves you so much but you broke his heart. You disappoint him." Maya's expressions were so serious. Tears were forming in the corner of her eyes.

She laughed at her in mock. "Really? How much does he love me? That Chino you are talking about, what does he looks like?"

"He is –."

"That's enough Maya."

"Chino-sempai."

"You already did your job, Maya. You must release her now." Chino commanded gently to the girl.

With a sad face she obeyed what was said to her. In another blink of an eye all the ribbons and the scepter disappeared in just a sigh. Really impressive how Maya controls that huge power yet that doesn't mean she admired her. She despised her like the rest of her cousin's friends.

"Ohayou sempai-Oshinada," the inventor greeted to the newcomer.

"Ohayou," he greeted back. "Can you leave us for a moment?"

"You have all the day sempai. I must see Mikan now before that jerk do something wrong again with her." With that she left with her ever reliable flying duck.

"I better go too."

"No. You'll stay with me."

Atari looked around and finally saw the guy that Maya's talking about. The Chino describes to her is Oshinada Chino. A junior student in high school division and his alice were Divination Alice. Not as handsome as Natsume but he had this charisma and character that makes every girl turn to him somehow. He is a brainy type student with eyeglasses. She heard his eyes were his best asset.

"So, you are Chino who loves me."

Instead of replying back the guy gave Maya a questioning look. "Why in the name you tell that to her? I didn't ask you anything about it."

"I thought that would make you happy."

"Then what is the meaning of that tears?" he teased.

Maya shoved those tears immediately. "Damn you, Chino. You know exactly the reason of it so stop asking me."

"Alright, my bad." The guy walked pass her and approached the teary-eyed girl. There were still streak of tears on her face that he wiped it out with his thumb. "I think we need to talk before you finish your responsibility to them."

Atari felt insulted on how Chino ignored her completely. He saw nothing but Maya. He didn't exert some effort to meet her eyes. But she panicked when she heard his last remark.

"Chino, what are you talking about finishing her responsibility?" she asked. This time he looked on her way. She was taken aback when he meet his glare. "You know something about them. If you really love me then help me to get through with it."

"I didn't give you the right to call me on my first name, Ayusaki-san. I am much older than you and its only proper to call me sempai."

"But Miyatsu called you in your name."

"That isn't your problem anymore."

"She said you love me," she insisted.

"Suit yourself. I don't need to explain myself to you." Chino took Maya by hand and left her alone.

_**To be continued…**_

**Note:**

Oh God, I miss this. It's been two years since I last updated this fanfiction of mine. Hope all of you enjoyed this chapter.

See you again!

Corrin Lailah(^0^)


	16. Revealing Past

**Disclaimer: **I miss making fanfic. I miss Mikan and Natsume! But I still don't own them.

**xXx Nothings Gonna Stop Us xXx**

**xXx Chapter Sixteen xXx**

**xXx Revealing Past xXx**

Atari paced back and forth around her room. She's thinking a plan that would separate her dear cousin, Mikan from Natsume. They're not performing yet the final stage in breaking the curse so she must think fast before everything is over to her. But, to hell with it. Her mind is totally occupied by Miyatsu and Oshinada. Miyatsu Maya told her a lot of things she didn't understand at all. Childhood friends? She and Oshinada as a couple way back then? What is she talking about?

"That's ridiculous," she sighed as she dived on her bed. There is no way she would make acquaintance to those bunches of fools. She's not that crazy to befriend them.

Once again, she got up and went to her table. This is not the time to think of them. She must find a way to stop them, she needs a plan, and she needs her pen to start planning. Yes, she finally found her pen but a small box on her drawer caught her attention. It was wrapped in blue and white ribbons but she didn't have any idea how she got this thing. Perhaps it was left behind by the person who used to occupy the room she's dwelling in now.

Carefully, Atari opened the box. A pink, beautiful stone was in it. There was warmth in the stone, as if it was alive. It was a scary sight for her. Both her mind and heart were racing in fear which is so stupid. How can a mere alice stone scare her like this? She's more anxious in separating her cousin from Natsume. There is no reason for her to be threatened with this kind of stuff.

"Maybe, it's a trash," she mumbled to herself. The box was too beautiful to throw away so she decided to put the stone on the waste bin. That was not her thing anyway.

"_Atari!"_

She stopped for a moment when she thought she heard a young voice calling her. Her head scanned her room to see if there is someone with her. But she's all alone there. As she turned around, flashes of images appeared in her mind. Pictures of her childhood and that include Maya and Chino. They are her friends. They were best of friends.

Maya is her rival at everything. They always compete from simple eating challenge up to school competition. That girl always do her best to defeat her but she always, also, fails in doing so, ranking next to her. Nonetheless, they were happy and at the same time proud on what they achieved on their own.

And Chino. For her, Chino is something more than a friend, more than a servant's son. He's the first person who befriends her. He always makes her happy in every little thing that he does. He is always there to protect her and take care of her. He said he love her and would do anything to protect her. And she vowed the same.

Until one day, Atari learned about Hyuuga Natsume and his Fire Alice. During that time, her cousin's existence is still unknown to their family, so she assumed that she and Natsume are destined couple to be end the curse in their family. But Chino saw the opposite. With his Divination Alice, he saw Natsume and another nullifying girl that will do the conclusion. He also catches a glimpse of Maya's participation in that ceremony. But, Atari could not accept the foretelling even if it's true. Because of her utmost refusal, the three of them ended up in bad blood. So many words of hatred were thrown between them. She even tried to kill her very own friend. She pushed Maya from the dangerous cliff so she can't go against her. Yet later, she regretted that impulsive reaction of hers. To hear fear, Atari used her Forgotten Alice to herself. She took away all her memories of Maya and Chino. Even her feelings for them were swept out of her heart. She successfully forgot them and set her mind to be with Natsume. But she already failed when she started going to Gakuen Alice. Natsume is already hooked up with the nullifying girl in the academy named Sakura Mikan. And the rest is known to her.

Chino had been right all along. No matter what she does, it's not her with Natsume who will end up. It's her cousin who is destined to do it with the one she loves. And Maya is still alive regardless of her attempt to kill her, though she was now thankful she was not dead. She could have her revenge against her since her alice is currently in its strongest state. Yet she didn't do it. Instead, Maya told her how hurt Chino was when she left them.

Now that Atari recalls everything she realized something. She wants Chino back. Natsume isn't for her, she knows that now. That crimson-eyed lad will do anything to save Mikan, so much likeness with Chino.

Hurriedly she went out of girls' dormitory to look for Chino. Good thing she didn't need to search for long because she immediately spotted him sitting on the bar in playground. She was about to call him when she recognized Maya leaning against the bar, standing not too far from Chino. Seeing them together makes her heart feel the sting.

With all the courage, she moved closer to them only to be stopped by Chino's exasperation.

"You shouldn't have done that, Maya. It's already over between us."

"Liar. I know how much you love Atari. From all sides of the world, I know how much you want her back."

"You're exaggerating things."

"Then stop fooling me."

Both of them fell into silence. Atari noticed something between them. She may not see it but she absolutely feels it. The sadness in Maya's face while looking down on the ground, and Chino's anxious expression as he watched the clouds roll over the sky.

"Do you hate her?" Chino asked to break the silence. He was now calmer than earlier. "I mean, she once tried to kill you, and then, she's also the reason why your mother died."

"And your point is?"

"I would not be surprised if you used your alice against her. You had your better chance to complete your vengeance."

"Oba-san will never forgive me if I do that," she stated.

"You are referring her great-grandmother?"

"Who else? After my own mother abandons me, she's the one who took care of me. She treated me like her own family. And when Atari left, I never felt as a replacement in their family. She just continued to love as I wanted to be loved."

Atari's eyes starts to well up as Maya talked about their great-grandmother. Oh how ungrateful she is to hurt the old woman!

"What if her great-grandmother isn't in the picture? Would you still have your revenge?" The guy asked again. This time he was looking now at the girl with great care and affection. _What is the meaning of that?_ she thought.

"Will you allow me to do that?" Maya asked back.

"Why are you asking me?"

Maya met his gaze. She's already in the verge of crying. "Because I know you love her. You still care for her. You'd do anything for Atari despite of everything she had done to you."

"Yes, I do still care for Atari. I don't want her to be hurt though it's understandable if you hurt her," he confessed. She wants to smile inside but the following exchanged of words makes her world go crumbling.

"Atari would be sad if she learned we're dating. Now that she has no chance at Hyuuga, I'm sure she'll come to claim you back."

"And you?"

"What about me?"

"Will you not be hurt if that happens?" After a moment, Chino sighed in resignation. "Silly me. Why am I asking that? Of course you'll get hurt. After all the things you did for me, of course it will be hard for you to give me back to Atari. I know what you really feel about me, and seriously, I don't have a bit of intention in breaking your heart."

"That's because you'll be guilty."

"I feel devastated when you left just to find Atari for me. You don't know but Atari has been immediately replaced in my heart when I found you almost dead in that forest. Right there I become scared of losing you. It's in that moment when I realized what you really mean to me. But you still left."

"You don't need to console me with that kind of story. I can get along as long as you are happy with her."

"I am so fond of Atari when I had a premonition about you. You were wearing a beautiful, white dress with tiara on your head, looking like a fairy tale princess, walking down the aisle with me on your side."

"Stop lying again, Chino," she burst into tears.

"Are you mad?"

"Yes!"

"Then I'll show you what I really wanted you to understand about me." Right on that moment, Chino created an alice stone in color green. Like the color of Maya's eyes. The girl was in disbelief. "You are always my last dance in the closing night of academy's festival. But that doesn't still convince you that I am truly yours."

"Chino"

"So now I'm giving you my stone. It includes my loyalty, sincerity, honesty. My faith and my dreams," he placed it on a small purse and hand it to Maya. "From now on, you already own my life and my love, dear Maya. Remember that."

"You can't be serious, can you?" Her tears were already falling but this time the reason is because of happiness.

"I will look a fine job once I graduated in her. I will earn money to buy a new home for us. I'll build a restaurant since you love to cook. And then, I'll marry you like we'd always wanted. We will vow our lifetime commitment to each other and nothing and no one can stop us from making our dreams come true."

And with that heartfelt proposal, Chino kissed Maya on the lips.

Atari realized her face were already soaked with tears. Her heart is aching badly. Chino is already in love with Maya. She knew his premonition about Maya because he told her. He strongly denied that time the omen. But now, after watching and listening to their conversation, the prophesy about them is about to come true.

This hurts much more than Natsume's animosity towards her. She now lost a friend and a man who supposed to love her. She has no one now. She is too late in everything.

_**To be continued…**_

**Corrin Lailah**

**n_n  
**


End file.
